Cassiopeia Narcissa Malfoy
by Unicorn20023
Summary: Cassiopeia Narcissa Malfoy is the daughter of Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, and Draco's older sister. In Fred and George's year, Cassie is secretly friends with them, but her Father cannot find out. Lucius is not a great example of a parent, in fact, his violent behaviour and abuse towards his daughter leads her to class him as anything but her dad. Set from the GoF. All rights to JK
1. Cassie

Screwing her eyes, Cassiopeia Narcissa Malfoy was torn from her slumber by the incoming light. Upon opening her eyes, she turned to see Lopsy, her personal house elf. She never did like that term.

"Good morning, Lopsy." She smiled, sitting up on the bed.

"Good morning, Miss - Lopsy means Cassie." She replied, smiling at her master.

"Honestly, just call me Cassie." She laughed, lightly, before frowning. "But please, call me Miss in public, I do not wish for you to be harmed."

"No need to worry." She said, setting out an outfit for Cassie on the bed. "Lopsy begs of you to be careful around Master Malfoy today, he is in a terrible mood."

"Thank you, for warning me Lopsy." Cassie sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I will be careful."

"Good." The elf smiled, walking to the door. "Breakfast is in ten minutes."

"I shall be there just before." Cassie nodded.

Once Lopsy had left the room, Cassie flopped onto the bed. Cassiopeia Narcissa Malfoy; daughter of Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, and older sister to Draco Malfoy. A lot had happened between her first four years at Hogwarts and life at home. She had befriended Fred and George; the famous Weasley twins, but their friendship of course, had to remain a secret from her father. Cassie was different. She didn't follow all the rules whether that be Hogwarts' rules or her family's. She didn't have the same morals, either. Draco had fallen into the trap their father had set, following in the despicable mans footsteps. Cassie knew her brother well; he wasn't some sort of heartless monster, but he sure liked to put up a front in the presence of anyone but herself, and sometimes their mother.

Sighing, she stood up and changed into an expensive black knee length silk dress. Standing in front of her full length mirror, her hand instinctively raised to the slight bruising on her neck from her last encounter with her father. That's right, Lucius Malfoy abused her daughter, she was scared out of her mind from him but would refuse to back down. The first time it had ever happened, was because she had admitted that the sorting hat wanted to put her in Gryffindor, but she begged to be put in Slytherin in fear of disappointing her father. The multiple bruises she had gained after the confession was far worse. Of course, nobody knew but Lopsy and Cassie continued to conceal it from her younger brother, mother and friends. Nobody could help her.

After she styled her hair to hide the marks, she hesitantly left the room, descending the stairs as her brother joined her.

"Excited for the World Cup?" Draco asked, his façade dropped.

"I guess." She replied. Truth was, Quidditch never quite held her interest unless it was Fred and George playing. Speaking of, the only thing she was happy about was the fact that she would be seeing the pair today, although she could not interact with them. But catching a glimpse of them was hope enough. Fred had told her in a letter at the beginning of the summer that they would be attending and she was almost thrilled at the thought of seeing them sooner than the start of school, however, the thrill faded when she realised that her father would be accompanying them. On the rare occasion that Fred and Cassie wrote to each other - too many times would be deemed suspicious - Fred would write in code as Cassie and Draco's friend, Blaise Zabini. This was how they got away with it.

"Come on, Cass," Draco said. "It'll be fun."

"I'm sure Father feels the same way." She muttered.

"Good morning, Draco, Cassie." Narcissa greeted her children, as Lucius nodded.

Just as the siblings sat down, breakfast appeared before them.

"Would Miss Malfoy wish for Lopsy to fetch Miss Malfoys bag?" Lopsy asked, formally.

Cassie mentally scolded herself for leaving it in her room. "Yes, please."

"How many times?" Lucius scowled.

"Excuse me?" She bit back, discretely.

"How many times do I have to tell you that it is not necessary to be polite to the house elf's?" He demanded.

"Lucius, darling," Her mother cut in before she could retort. "She is merely practicing her manners."

He grumbled, returning his gaze to the newspaper in his hand.

"Eager for the World Cup today, children?" He asked, disinterested.

"Absolutely." Cassie lied.

"Yes, Father." Draco nodded.

"Draco," Lucius said, as said boy set his cutlery in a finished manner. "I do believe that there is a Malfoy heirloom awaiting in your room, I would like you to wear it today."

"Of course, Father." Draco said, standing up and leaving for his room.

"It is time we leave, Narcissa." Lucius informed his wife. "Do tell Draco that we shall wait outside for him, won't you?"

"Yes, dear." She complied, with a strained smile.

Lucius left the room, ushering Cassie to follow. Before doing so, Cassie bent down and placed a kiss on her mother's cheek.

"Stay out of trouble." Narcissa whispered, before she pulled back. Cassie could see the pleading look in her eye. Narcissa was no fool, she knew something was going on, but she just hadn't worked out what yet. She nodded in response, walking out the door and spotting her father by the wall.

"Cassiopeia." He growled, grabbing her arm and pushing her harshly against the wall. "People fear us, that gives us power. I will not tolerate your bloody kindness degrading the Malfoy image. I will not be embarrassed, not today, not any day."

"No." She spat. "People fear _you._ You're nothing but a cold hearted git, that can't even treat his family right."

"You are treading on very thin ice, young lady." He warned.

"What are you going to do about it? Beat me up again, perhaps?" She grit out, feeling his arm press across her neck. "Draco will appear any moment, are you willing to risk him seeing?"

Something flashed in his eyes, as his teeth churned against each other.

"He thinks he adores you, oh if he only knew what you truly were." She continued, feeling the pressure more intensely. "Nothing but a hideous monster, inside and out."

He was continuing to apply pressure until,

"Father? Cassiopeia?" Draco called, stepping out the door, to look at the two oddly.

"The pin suits you, Draco." He said, distracting the young boy.

The sound of Draco's voice had warned the man just in time to pull back, as if nothing had happened. As if he hadn't just tried to physically strangle his daughter for the umpteenth time.

At least, she wouldn't gain any fresh noticeable bruises from it this time around.


	2. Seeing Them Again

"Wow!" Cassie heard the voice of Ronald Weasley exclaim. "How high up are we, Dad?"

"Well, put it this way," Lucius started, as they walked a level below them. "If it rains, you'll be the first to know."

She internally rolled her eyes, looking up and locking eyes with her two best friends. She looked at them with a blank face, but her eyes said it all. They silently communicated through the same empty gaze.

"Father, Cassiopeia and I are in the Minister's box," Draco bragged, as they continued to walk along. "By personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself."

"Don't boast, Draco." Lucius scorned, hitting him in the stomach with his cane. "There's no need with these people."

She looked ahead, expressionless; waiting for the two to stop acting like arrogant children. She despised the mockery, staying silent. It wasn't until her father's next actions that she was provoked. As Harry ushered them to leave, Lucius reached out and trapped Harry's hand with a smack of his cane to the pole.

"Do enjoy yourself, won't you? While you can." He smirked, but it was quickly wiped clean from his face as a hand wrapped around the cane and tore it from trapping Harry's hand. Enough was enough.

"Father, please." She gritted out, with a stone cold expression, her hand jerking on the cane for emphasis.

He scowled at her, pulling his cane free from her grasp and sauntering off, with Draco quickly on his heels. She glared at his retreating figure.

"Hey, Cass." The twins grinned.

"Boys." She greeted, with a smile. "Mr Weasley, girls."

"Thank you, Cassie." Harry said, genuinely. She switched her gaze to Harry's and smiled.

"Anytime, Harry." She smirked, saluting with two fingers, before walking after her father and brother.

Although it was short lived, she was happy to have seen them, even if it was only for a few minutes.

Cassie spent the entire match dreading its end; she was sure to be beaten for what she had done. Another disgrace. She did not regret it one bit.

Sadly, she was correct.

Lucius had sent Draco to fetch a parcel in one of the other tents across the field. As soon as the two reached the tent, he grabbed her and slammed her back against the kitchen wall.

"You made an embarrassment of me!" He roared, slapping her face, hard. "I thought I told you to behave!"

"It's not like you did!" She retorted.

"You stupid little girl!" He bellowed, hitting her again, this time much harder. Tears nipped at her eyes, threatening to fall as Lucius grabbed her face and forced her to look at him. He started leaning in, as if to intimidate her, but instead, pressed his body against hers and crashing his lips to hers. Her body started fighting back, before her mind could even comprehend what was happening. She pushed, clawed and punched him; she didn't care if he beat her, anything was better than this. But he wouldn't budge and simply trapped her arms his free hand.

Suddenly, he pulled back and pulled his sleeve up, to reveal the burning Death Eater mark.

"Find your brother." He ordered to her, although, she knew it had nothing to do with his safety, before leaving the tent.

She leaned against the wall, her mind reeling from what had just occurred, flashing with thoughts. If the he hadn't been summoned, would he have stopped? She nearly thanked her lucky stars for the association he had with 'certain' people.

Her own father had just forced himself upon her. It was disgusting. She felt disgusting. The abuse was bad enough, but that was worse. The tears fell.

Picking herself up from the ground, she heard screams coming from outside. She exited the tent in a hurry, the sight greeting her sending her into a panic. Destruction. Fear.

She left in a hurry, heading in the direction Draco had previously been sent. She had to find him and make sure he was safe. Sure, he acted tough, but sometimes he was really stupid. Her worry pushed the thoughts plaguing her mind away for the time being. Taking the path he would have followed, she looked about and called his name, all the while dodging the destruction and running people. Luck wasn't on her side, as she was flung to the ground and trampled, skinning her bare knees and elbows. Where in Merlin's name was he?


	3. Draco Hunting

Cassie finally managed to raise to her feet, although her body was aching with pain. The further she went, the more the number of frantic people ceased, as the large stretch of scorched land before her looked barren.

"Morsmordre!" She heard a man shout, as a huge green skull and snake appeared in the sky. She heard faint noises, but never noticed it was Harry until the man started to advance on him. At an advantage, Cassie reached Harry first and pulled him up, running as fast as her injured self could go.

They ran behind the remnants of a tent and hid behind the flap. There was nowhere they could get to quick enough. Cassie ran ideas through her head at one hundred miles an hour but deemed each one too risky.

"Are you okay, Harry?" She questioned, as said boy hissed, putting a hand to his scar.

"Stupefy!" Voices shouted, flinging spells from every angle before a single word could be said.

"Get down!" Cassie shouted, putting her arm around Harry, pulling him down and shielding him.

"Stop!" Mr Weasley bellowed to the people. Everyone of them was there, except Ginny. "They're with me!"

"Harry, Cassie," He said, running to them. "Are you alright?"

"Which of you conjured it?" A man demanded, pointing his wand at them both.

"Crouch, you can't possibly-" Mr Weasley started, only to be ignored.

"It's a lie! You've been discovered at the scene of the crime!" He waved his wand in their faces.

"Crime?" Harry questioned.

"Barty, they're just kids!" Mr Weasley tried to reason, as Hermione, Ron, Fred and George stood behind the duo.

"What crime?" Harry whispered.

"It's the dark mark, Harry." Hermione explained.

"It's _his_ mark." Cassie whispered.

"Voldemort?" Harry asked. "Those people tonight, in the masks - they're his too, aren't they? His followers?"

"Death Eaters." Mr Weasley nodded, looking to Barty.

"Follow me." Barty said, as he and the other people cleared out.

"Wait," Harry said. "There was a man, before."

"Over there." Cassie added, pointing in the direction she had seen said man.

"All of you, this way!" And with that, they left.

"A man?" Mr Weasley asked the two. "Who?"

"We don't know." Harry said.

"We never saw his face." Cassie said. "Too busy trying not to let him kill Harry."

They looked up at the looming mark in the sky.

"We should get you back to your Father, Cassie." Mr Weasley said.

"He conveniently left." She shook her head. "I need to find Draco."

"You don't know where he is?" Mr Weasley asked, concerned.

"No, my Father told me to look for him, as he had sent him out to fetch a parcel." She explained, looking for suitable search routes. "As you can see, I didn't make it very far. I haven't found him yet, I'm worried something might have happened."

"Don't worry, dear." Mr Weasley smiled, putting a hand on her shoulder. "We'll help you look, before we leave."

"Thank you, Mr Weasley." She smiled.

She knew it wasn't a good idea, but she was too worried to give a damn, the more help the better.

"What happened to you?" Fred questioned, walking at her side, noting her injuries.

"I got trampled." She stated, flatly.

"Are you okay?" He asked, immediately as George gasped from her other side.

"Yeah," She muttered. "Just a little sore."

"Well, you did get trampled on by hundreds of panicked people, that's to be expected." George stated, before flinging his arm over her shoulders. "Our little Cassiekins wouldn't let a little thing like getting stomped on stop her, she's one of the strongest people I know, Freddie."

If only they knew...

After a bit of walking, Cassie insisted that they walk in the direction of the Portkey that would take the Weasley's home, although without a lot of persuasion. Cassie prayed she would find Draco along the way or on the way back; she was going out of her mind with worry. About three quarters of the way there, Cassie spotted a shadow in a tree up ahead and immediately recognised the dark outline to be Draco. She could tell that he was scared and hiding up out of the way, however, his pride would never allow him to admit it, nor would their father, if he ever heard such a thing.

Her face relaxed as she partially ran past the group and stopped at the tree, looking up at her brother, as the others caught up.

"Draco Malfoy, get your ass down here, right now!" She demanded, with a relieved smile.

Upon seeing the others, he casually jumped down from the tree and had a look of indifference, as he stuffed his hands in his suit pockets. When his gaze finally travelled to hers, the façade instantly dropped - a surprise to everyone except Cassie - at the sight of her minor injuries. Personally, Cassie didn't think it was a big deal, after all it could have been worse, but everyone seemed to disagree.

"Are you okay, Cassie?" Draco whispered, concerned, as he held her shoulders and gazed into her eyes.

"I'm okay, Draco." She assured him, quickly trying to distract him from noticing anything. She punched him lightly. "I was worried about you, you idiot. Don't just go missing like that, I couldn't find you anywhere."

"I'm sorry." He smiled weakly, before seeming to remember the presence of the Weasley's, Hermione and Harry.

"You should go now," He said, putting his walls back up as he became smug again, his gaze landing on Hermione. "Don't want them spotting her now, do we?"

"Draco's right," Cassie added quickly, trying to rephrase her brothers words. Draco had his concerns but he was never quite able to master the arts of relaying them in a hospitable manner. "It isn't safe to hang about here, for _anybody_."

"Yes, I do believe they are correct, we really should be going." Mr Weasley told the children. "Will you be okay, from here out?"

"Yes," Cassie nodded, smiling. "Thank you, for your help, Mr Weasley."

"You're very welcome, dear." He smiled, as the others started leaving.

Fred and George swooped in for a quick hug, George pulling back first as Fred lingered to whisper in her ear.

"Sit with us on the train?"

"You got it." She whispered, as he pulled back, flashing a smile.

She waved to their retreating figures and smiled. Draco knew about her friendship with Fred and George, and although he wasn't exactly happy with it, he promised not to rat her out to their parents. He was not a fool; he valued the way they treated her and was almost happy and relived to know that there were others that he could trust would go to the same measures he would to protect her.

"Do you think Mother will be worried?" Draco asked, absentmindedly, as they tried to figured out what to do now.

"I believe so." Cassie replied, truthfully.

"And Father?" He questioned.

"Not a chance in hell." She answered, again truthfully.

A glow in the sky shone a little light on them, and Draco took the opportunity to assess her injuries again.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He questioned her, looking her worst damaged elbow over.

"I'm certain." She nodded.

Her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she felt his finger turn her chin so that he could see her bruising cheek.

"And this?"

"Also from the fall," She lied. "I'm pretty sure somebody stomped on my face."

"Dammit!" He muttered angrily, clenching his fists at his sides.

"Draco," She said, but he did not respond. "Draco!"

His eyes slowly met hers and she could see the vulnerability in his eyes. He felt helpless as she had many times. She pulled him to her and wrapped her arms around his trembling shoulders as his arms enclosed her torso, and his face buried in her shoulder.

"I'm okay, Draco." She whispered softly, stroking his hair with one arm and squeezing the one around his shoulders. "I promise. This wasn't your fault. There's nothing you could do." She stopped, before quietly and sadly saying for her ears only. "There's nothing _anyone can_ do."

Draco hugged his sister tightly; he cared about her so damn much. She was the only person he could truly be himself around. Although he couldn't see them now, he was fully aware of the damage inflicted on her this night. His thoughts over took him.

The bruising on her cheek looked out of place; and Draco could have sworn that it almost resembled the shape of a hand.

But, that was crazy, right?


	4. Back Home

After Cassie had apparated Draco and herself back home, the two were greeted with the quick footsteps of their approaching mother.

"I'm so relieved!" She cried, pulling them both into a tight hug. "I was worried sick that something had happened to you!"

"Mother, we're fine." Draco replied, trying to escape her clutches, while Cassie welcomed it.

"You could have been seriously hurt." She said, unable to calm down. Her eyes landed on Cassie. "You did get hurt!"

"Honestly, mother, I'm okay." Cassie said, as Narcissa touched her cheek and she winced.

"Come with me." Severus said, from the doorway. "I've got some healing potions."

Cassie nodded and followed him to his temporary room in the manor.

"What happened?" Snape asked her, turning her face to assess her injuries.

"Death Eaters attacked the camp site at the World Cup." She explained. "It got a little mad."

"A little mad? Cassie, it looks like you got trampled." He said, concerned. "Please, tell me you didn't."

She looked away, avoiding his gaze.

"Oh, Cassie." He sighed, pulling her into a hug. Cassie was surpised; her godfather wasn't much of a hugger which is why it was short lived. "Let me just fetch the potions."

She sat down on the desk chair and waited for him to return. She loved her godfather in the same way she loved her mother. Both had to keep up their cold appearances but Cassie knew their true personalities. They weren't cruel around her but instead some of the kindest people she had in her life. She thought of Severus as father; more than Lucius anyway. Severus was always there for her, in a way that Lucius never would be and she wouldn't have it any other way.

She smiled when he returned, but winced at the pain. It became apparent that she had a split lip.

"This should relieve the pain." He said, handing her the vile, followed by another. "This should heal them before you return to Hogwarts."

"Thank you, Severus." She smiled, after drinking them.

"You're welcome, Cassie." He said, patting her awkwardly. "You should really hurry back to your room, your father will be home soon."

Snape knew Lucius was a strict parent, but what he didn't know was to what extent.

"Yeah, you're right." She said, walking to the door.

"Good night, Cas." He said, before she shut the door.

She smiled. "Good night, Sev."


	5. Force

Cassie awoke with a smile on her face. Tomorrow she would be going back to Hogwarts for her sixth year. She couldn't wait to see her friends again, but most of all, she couldn't wait to get away from _him_. Her face soured at even the thought of her father, but she refused to let him dampen her mood.

"Morning, Cassie." Lopsy said, appearing with a pop.

"Good morning, Lopsy." Cassie greeted.

"Lopsy is happy to see the marks are gone." Lopsy said, eyeing every place there had been an injury. "You're all healed up."

However disgusted she may be, Lopsy couldn't do anything; she was bound to her master's wishes. Forced to sit by and say nothing.

After dressing, she went down to breakfast to find only Draco, Narcissa and Severus. No Lucius.

After breakfast, she returned to her room to see her owl, Farah, sitting on the windowsill, with a letter in her beak. Farah was a Madagascar Red Owl and was extremely rare. She was a great companion and very affectionate. Cassie held out her arm and Farah hopped onto it from the windowsill, cooing as she stroked her. Cassie smiled, as she set her down with a pile of treats and read the letter. Another one from 'Blaise Zabini'. Any other time she would be ecstatic to receive a letter from Fred, but today she sighed, already knowing what the letter would say. She opened it.

 _Dear Cassie,_

 _I'm just going to be blunt._

 _What are you hiding? I'm your best friend and I need you know that you can trust me with anything. Your reply to my last letter was pretty vague, as if you were skipping over things. Please trust me, Cas. And, are you okay? I mean,_ really _okay? I don't care if more than one letter from 'Blaise Zabini' is deemed as suspicious, I just need to know that you're alright. You looked pretty banged up and losing your brother must've added to your fear tenfold. Did you get a potion? Are your injuries healed?_

 _Love,_

 _Fred_

Cassie smiled sadly, she hadn't been very convincing in her last letter. Even if she had been, it didn't matter, Fred was smarter than he let on. She brought the letter to her lips and pecked it lightly; it was something she did every time she received a letter from him - he brought her a sense of comfort and she was thankful for every letter of relief she got in this house. She grabbed her quill and a piece of parchment, determined to make it sound better the second time round.

 _Dear Freddie,_

 _'I'm just going to be blunt.' Really, that's your first sentence? No, how are you? Wow, I think we should register you for a social skills class._

 _You're an exceptionally perceptive person, damn I must be good if I'm hiding something. I do, Freddie, I trust you with my life. I'm sorry about the vague reply, my body was aching and Farah was being very impatient. I'm fine, all healed up in fact. Severus is here and gave me a couple of potions. You're extremely persistent_ Mr Zabini. _I'll see you on the train, same compartment as always._

 _Love,_

 _Cassie_

She read the letter to check it over and was happy enough that it sounded more convincing. She slipped it in an envelope addressed to Blaise Zabini. Farah had just finished her treats and stared up at her witch.

"Will you take this to Fred at the burrow, please?" She whispered, stroking her chest.

Farah was a smart owl and would take the letter where ever Cassie requested, even if it wasn't the name and address on the envelope. She hooted in response, before taking off with the letter.

At lunch, they were down another member, as Severus had returned to his own home.

Cassie took the time to spend her afternoon walking about the garden in the manor. Even though she hated the manor and all the awful memories it held; the garden was exsquiset and reminded her of all of the good memories.

That night, Lucius did not join them for dinner, but instead remained in his office where he had been all day. Dinner was pleasant.

After dinner, Cassie returned to her room to help Lopsy pack her bags for Hogwarts tomorrow. Just as they were finishing up, another house elf named Jilly appeared.

"Master Malfoy has requested the presence of Miss Cassiopeia in his study." Jilly squeaked, before disappearing.

Lopsy and Cassie shared a look, before Cassie sighed and left the room, walking to her father's office with dread. She knocked the door and hesitated to open the door, even after he had called come in.

"Ah, Cassiopeia, I have a matter to discuss with you." Lucius said, sitting at his desk. Lucius' study did not have another chair, which worked in his favour for having a lack of guests.

She froze, nothing good could come from this. She barely nodded her head.

"This year at Hogwarts, there is going to be a competition called the Triwizard Tournament." Lucius explained, his chin resting on his linked fingers. "You are to enter your name, as you are of age, and compete."

"What?" Cassie asked, shocked by his demand.

"Don't make me repeat myself, girl." He practically growled.

"I don't want to compete in any tournaments!" She argued.

She flinched as Lucius slammed his hand down on his desk. "You _will_ put your name in that goblet."

"No!" She shouted.

She absolutely did not want to do this. She wouldn't do this. She had heard rumours of the Triwizard Tournament and people had _died_.

Lucius stood from his chair and charged at her, grabbing her right arm and pulling it behind her in an awkward angle, as he slammed her face first into the wall.

"Listen and listen good, you insolent girl." He gritted out, whispering in her ear from behind. "You will enter the competition. If you are chosen, you will compete, there is no going back. Then, you will win. If not, then you'll die. If not at the hands of the tournament, then by my hands. Mark my words, you will be obedient and do as you are told."

He leaned against her, applying painful pressure on her arm and she grimaced as she heard a crack.

"Understand?" He whispered.

When she didn't reply, he yanked her arm at an even odder position and applied more force.

"Do you understand?" He growled.

She nodded her head, tears welling in her eyes as she bit her lip.

"Good." He said, releasing her and returning to his desk. "Now leave."

She didn't have to be told twice. She scurried out of his office and rushed back to her room as she cradled her severely painful arm, to see Lopsy sitting on the bed, waiting for her. She let her arm go and tried to cover the wince as she did so.

"Are you okay, Cassie?" Lopsy asked, hopping off the bed and walking towards her.

"I'm okay, Lopsy." She lied. "I'm just really tired and excited for tomorrow."

Lopsy nodded. "Sleep well, Cassie."

"You too, Lops." She replied, as the elf disappeared with a pop.

Just as she had finished struggling into her pyjamas, Farah appeared with a letter in her beak - well, it was more like a note. She took it from Farah to read it.

 _Sounds like a great idea, we should sign up together! Maybe we should add a therapist into the mix. ~ X_

Cassie smiled, no matter the situation, Fred seemed to have that effect. She fell into an uncomfortable sleep, due to restless thoughts of the tournament she was being forced to enter and her arm that was likely broken. Tomorrow she was going to Hogwarts. That thought alone was enough to leave her to fall asleep with a small smile on her lips.


	6. Hogwarts Bound

**A/N: Hope this chapter isn't too boring or disappointing. It more serves to show the friendship she shares with the boys and the dynamics of things. The next chapter will be out soon and hopefully it will be more interesting. Please tell me if you think I'm moving to fast, but bare in mind, they have known each other for previous years. Thanks for reading!**

Cassie was awake even before Lopsy arrived in her room to wake her up. She slipped on her warm grey fall dress and black pumps with a smile, but winced at the pain in her arm. She had breakfast with her mother and Draco, where she was informed of her fathers absence.

"Your father has his hands tied as of late, so it shall just be me that sees you off." Narcissa smiled, though Cassie could see the strain.

After breakfast, they grabbed their bags and took the black Mercedes Benz to the train station, as Narcissa was far too tired to apparate them.

"I'll miss you so much." Narcissa cooed, as they said their goodbye's on the platform.

"You'll see us at Christmas, Mother." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Not this year." She said, quickly pulling him into a hug to distract him from asking questions.

Although he protested and acted embarrassed, Cassie could see the smile hidden on Draco's face and the warmth in his eyes.

"Now, hurry along now." She said, nudging him towards the train. "Why don't you take you and Cassie's luggage and then board the train?"

He nodded, before kissing her cheek. "Goodbye, Mum."

"Goodbye, Draco." She smiled, before turning to Cassie once he had left. "Your father asked me to give you this."

Cassie looked down at the folded up piece of paper she had just been given.

"It's enchanted, so only you can open it." Narcissa huffed, with a pout.

Cassie laughed. Narcissa was a nosey devil. If the letter was from everyone else but Lucius, then she would be more than happy to share.

"Goodbye, snoop." She laughed, hugging her but being wary of her arm.

"I'm not a snoop!" Narcissa objected, returning the hug. Cassie could only laugh as she walked away. "Goodbye, darling!"

She flashed a smile, before boarding the train and setting off to find her friends. As she did so, she opened the the note and the smile faded from her face. 'You can't escape this, I will find out.' She shook off her dismay and continued on, trying to push it aside. It didn't take long, before she found Fred, George and Lee in a compartment, being noisy and equally secretive. She slid the compartment door open quietly and leaned against the doorframe. They didn't even notice her, as they were huddled by the window.

"What fine auror's you three would make." She teased, amused as the three looked to her in surprise.

"Well, well, well." Lee started.

"Look what the cat dragged in." George finished, with a grin.

"Who taught you that one?" She asked, entering the compartment and sitting in the empty seat beside Fred.

"Hermione, of course." Fred beamed.

"Of course she did." She laughed.

"Don't mind us, we're just coming up with some new products for the shop." Lee said.

"So, you're still going through with it?" She asked.

"Yeah, once we make enough money." George nodded.

"Why, you don't think we should go through with it?" Fred asked, with a frown.

"What?" She asked, before shaking her head. "Of course I do, I'd believe in and support even your most wildest aspirations. I think it's a great idea."

The three boys smiled brightly at her, before returning to talk again as Cassie listened.

"Anything from the trolly?" The lady asked, as she stopped outside the door.

"A chocolate frog, please." Lee smiled, giving her the money.

George asked for an acid pop and Fred got a pumpkin pastie.

"Anything for you, dear?" She asked, turning to Cassie.

"No, thank you." Cassie shook her head.

The woman smiled and went on her way, as the three boys started at Cassie in shock.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." George said, shaking his head.

George and Lee turned back to their conversation.

"You look like you haven't slept." Fred said, looking down at her in concern.

It was true. Her arm had been painfully sore which resulted in a restless sleep.

"I was just exited for today." She lied.

"Here," He said, lowering his shoulder a little. "You can lean on me. I'll wake you up to change into our robes later. For now, get some sleep."

"Fred-" She started.

"I'm not taking no for an answer." He said, looking at her seriously.

She sighed in defeat but couldn't stop the smile from making its way onto her face as she rested her head against his shoulder and leaned into him. She hardly felt the pain from her arm and finally fell into a comfortable sleep, feeling the safest she had ever felt as Fred wrapped his arm around her and felt something warm drape over her.

"-ssie. Cassie. Cassie."

Cassie jerked awake, looking about as her surroundings came back into focus. The three boys were blinking at her in surprise, as she looked around. Fred was sitting forward with a hand on her back and Lee and George were looking at her in concern as she discretely cradled her pulsing arm under the Gryffindor robes sprawled across her.

"You okay there, Cassie?" Lee asked.

"Huh?" She asked, looking at him. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

"Time to change into our robes." Fred said, standing up and offering her his hand.

She noticed George and Lee already had their robes on. She smiled, taking Fred's hand as he pulled her to her feet. They must have been the last ones, because the toilets were deserted. Cassie changed into her school attire with much difficulty and exited the bathroom to find Fred leaning against the wall across from her. He raised his head at her presence and pushed off wall to walk to her. Once he was in front of her, he held her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked, softly. "I mean _really_ okay."

She was about to reply with another 'I'm fine' but stopped when she saw the raw emotions in his eyes. He looked into her eyes so deeply, that she panicked that the saying of 'eyes are the windows to the soul' was true for a moment. She thought about her answer. She didn't like to lie to Fred, but she'd been doing it for years. She had to give him something believable, something more than a simple 'I'm okay'. She hadn't realised, but a tear had fell from her eye at her vulnerability. Fred's face flashed in panic, as he reached forward and wiped the tear trail away with his thumb.

"It's just everything that happened at the World Cup, you know?" She explained, grimacing at the memories, as Fred's thumb brushed her cheek. "The panic I felt was unreal. Everyone was so scared and it was as if you could taste and smell the fear in the air. When I got knocked to the ground, I couldn't get up, no matter how hard I tried. People just didn't notice or didn't care. Then that man appeared when I found Harry, _his_ mark was in the sky and Draco. When I couldn't find him, I was terrified that something awful could have happened to him. And you. I was worried that you and the others had been hurt. I've never in all my life been so petrified."

Fred said nothing, a sea of emotions washed across his face and then suddenly, he pulled her to him, encasing her in his arms. She froze, before wrapping her arms around his torso, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"It hurt, Freddie." She whispered, holding back her tears.

It wasn't the whole truth, but it was part of it and that was enough. She had let him in a little more.

"Everything's going to be okay." He whispered, stroking her hair. Oh, how she wished it were true. "I'm here for you. Always. No matter what."

She squeezed him before he pulled pack. He smiled at her and she returned it, however, a frown quickly replaced his and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She stilled as he reached his hand out and brushed it gently against her collar bone, his frown deepening.

"I thought you were better?" He asked, his intense concern overtaking her.

"I-I am." She stuttered. "I mean, I'm fine."

"Then what's this?" He asked, gesturing to the bruising on her collar bone. "It couldn't have come from the World Cup."

"No, it, erm." She stumbled over her words before sighing to buy herself some more time. "It was silly really. I ran around one of the corners in the manor, but my shoulder nicked the edge of the wall."

He narrowed his eyes. "It looks more than-"

"Fred." She said, placing a hand on his arm. "I'm okay, I promise."

He sighed, but managed a smile nonetheless. She wasn't going to share anymore than she had. He would just have to drop it.

She smiled in relief when he took her wrist and started to lead her back to the compartment, but her smile grew impossibly larger when his hand sneaked from her wrist and down to her hand, which he slipped his into and linked their fingers.

He tried. He really tried. But no matter how hard he poked and prodded, he still couldn't set his mind at ease. Something was wrong. More than what she was letting on. He had known for a while but he didn't want to push to far, hoping that she would share in her own time. He only hoped it wasn't serious and a threat to her safety.

He had known something was off since the moment she entered the compartment. Her happy demeanour was clouded with an emotion he couldn't quite place. They all knew something was wrong when she turned down the offer from the trolley lady. She never did that. Without a doubt, she would ask for 3 red liquorice wands, as they were her favourites or maybe even jelly slugs. But never nothing. There was her lack of sleep, she passed out almost immediately on his shoulder which was concerning because like she said she was always excited the night before her return, but that meant she was go to sleep earlier so she could stay up longer her first night back. It just didn't fit. The tear. One single tear. Cassie never cried. Not once had she been seen crying. Sure, she'd been emotional at times, but she'd never shed a tear. Then there was the bruising on her collar bone. An odd place. A big bruise. An odd shape. Something didn't sit well with him. He was determined to find out eventually. Over the years, she had opened up to him immensely, he only hoped she would again.

He wanted to protect Cassiopeia Malfoy at all costs.


	7. No Such Choice

**Thank you for the reviews!**

"There's something you don't see everyday." George said, hovering over Cassie to get a better look outside.

Maybe they were just here as study abroad students? Exchange students? Who was she kidding. She knew what this was and she didn't like it. Not for one second.

She turned her attention from the flying carriage to the large ship emerging from the Black Lake. Everyone was buzzing about.

"Now that we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement." Dumbledore said, as Cassie sat at the Slytherin table, among her house mates. "This castle will not only be your home this year, but home for some very special guests as well." He continued, as Filch flailed in the room. "You see, Hogwarts has been chosen-" He stopped, as he and Filch whispered amongst themselves. A quiet giggle erupted from some students at Filch's running display. "So, Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event." Here it comes. "The Triwizard Tournament." She winced at his words. "Now, for those of you who don't know, the Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools to compete in a serious of three contests. From each school, a single student is selected to compete." She frowned, noting Fred, George and Lee's interest. "Now, let me be clear, if chosen, _you stand alone_. And trust me when I say, these contests are not for the faint hearted." He said, seriously, before dismissing it casually. "But more of that later, for now, please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their headmistress, Madame Maxine."

The doors burst open to reveal girls dressed in matching grey cloaks. All eyes turned to them at their flaunting display. Cassie wasn't interested one bit, but the boys seemed to be. Even Fred drooled at their performance, she noted with a frown.

"Blimey, that's one big woman." Seamus said to Ron, not as quietly as he thought.

Everyone clapped, the boys more profusely and whistling. With a wave of his hands, Dumbledore silenced the crowd.

"Now, our friends from the North." He announced. "Please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their high master, Karkaroff."

The doors opened once again, but the sight was a complete contrast from the delicate display the girls had put on. Boys with wooden staffs made a show of performing an impressive routine with them. Viktor Krum was one of the last to appear as he walked to the front where fire displays were being held. The two headmasters shared a strong embrace, before everyone settled down. The Durmstrang boys sat at the Slytherin table, as a huge object was set up at the front. Seeing as Cassie sat at the top of the table with her brother, the spare seat beside her and opposite her was filled by two of the boys. The boy beside her introduced himself, where as, the other ignored her presence all together.

"Benjimine Fotwa." He said, holding out his hand to her.

She subconsciously blushed, holding out her own hand, unaware of the three sets of eyes on her, not including her brothers from her other side.

"Cassiopeia Malfoy." She smiled, blushing beetroot red, when he took her hand in his and placed a kiss on her knuckles.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Cassiopeia." He said, releasing her hand.

"Please," She inwardly cringed at her full name. She had been taught her whole life about mannerisms, but now, out of her father's clutches a little, she refused to be bossed around by his rules. "Call me Cassie."

He smiled.

"Please call me Cassie." Fred mimicked with a scowl, causing George and Lee to raise a brow.

"Don't tell me you're _jealous_." Lee teased his friend.

"What? Of course not." He protested.

George was about to comment on the situation between his twin and his friend, but Dumbledore cut him off.

"Your attention please." Dumbledore said, walking to the front once again. "I would like to say a few words." He said, before continuing. "Eternal glory. That's what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament. But to do this, that student must survive three tasks. Extremely, extremely dangerous tasks."

Cassie glared at her idiotic best friends who muttered, "Wicked."

"For this reason, the ministry seemed fit to impose a new rule. To explain all of this, we have the head of the Department of International Corporations, Mr Bartemis Crouch."

Everyone ducked down to the tables, looking about as thunder and lightning struck. The room had fell into peril before a spell was cast and the room rested again, returned to normal.

Cassie looked up and spotted the man who had cast the spell. Mad-Eye Moody. She knew of him, had heard multiple stories over the years. His appearance was as frightening as the tales.

"After due consideration," The man, Crouch announced. "The Ministry has concluded that for their own safety, no student under the age of 17 shall be allowed to put forth their name for the Triwizard Tournament. This decision is-"

She stopped listening. She didn't want to hear more, and even if she did, she couldn't hear over the angry room of complaining students, Fred and George among them.

"Rubbish!" They cried, their deep voices loud and clear in their protest.

Some part of her was relieved. She was just barely 17, but they weren't. They couldn't compete and in a way, she felt a little comforted. But them she was reminded that this was Fred and George she was thinking about. Always up to no good. Some part of her was worried they'd find a way.

"Silence!" Dumbledore roared, causing most to flinch. He tapped his wand to the jewelled tower next to him and it dropped away to reveal a goblet - a large blue flame flickering from it. "The Goblet of Fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves into the tournament must write their name on a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly. If chosen, there's no turning back. As from this moment, the Triwizard Tournament has begun."

His words rung through her head, piercing her thoughts as if to remind her of her fate. It was selfish, but her only hope was that someone else was chosen and not her. It was her only way out. Her only escape.

"Cassie?" Her brothers worried voice brought her back to reality. They were exiting the hall. "You're not thinking about entering your name, are you?"

"I don't have a choice, Draco." She replied, looking at him with a sad expression.

"I don't want you to enter." He admitted. "Anyone but you."

It may be true that he didn't want her to enter - he knew the dangers, after all - but he also knew first hand not to go against their father's orders. He knew it was him that had told her and he hated him for it. She wouldn't do this on her own, she steered clear of danger, more to protect those around her. He admired her, but she was his sister and probably the person he cared most about in this world. He had to find a way to get her out of it. There was a chance that her name wouldn't get picked and therefore she hadn't gone against him, but the risk of it being picked was not a risk he was willing to take. Not with his precious sister. She had shielded him for far too long. His father couldn't get his way, not this time.


	8. Moody's Mood

"Alastor Moody." He said, writing in the chalk board behind him. "Ex-Auror. Ministry of Malcontent, and your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. I'm here because Dumbledore asked me, end of story. Goodbye. The end."

Cassie flinched, he reminded her of her father. He was well rehearsed, Cedric had told her that he had said the very same introduction in his class.

"Any questions?" He asked, his eye darting around the room. No one dared raise their hand. "When it comes to the Dark Arts, I believe in a practical approach."

Cassie and Angelina shared a nervous look. This man was disconcerting. It didn't help that the pair sat in the front row, with Fred and George behind them and Lee and Alicia to the side of them.

"First, which of you can tell me," He said, raising his voice. "How many Unforgivable Curses there are?"

Cassius Warrington rose his hand. "Three, sir."

"They are so named?" Moody asked, scribbling on the board.

"Because even the use of just one of them will earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban." He replied, cockily.

"Correct." He said, turning to face the class again, with a finger held out. "Now, the Ministry says you're too young to see what these curses do. I say different! You need to know what you're up against! You need to be prepared!"

Everyone flinched as he abruptly shouted.

"Weasley, stand!" Fred and George looked between each other.

"Uh, sir." George started.

"You." Moody replied, cutting him off. George stood up from his chair, looking at the Professor. "Give us a curse."

"The Imperious Curse?" George replied, remembering the time their father had told them briefly about it.

"Yes, I believe your father would know all about that." He replied. "Caused the Ministry a lot of grief quite a while ago. Perhaps, you shall see why."

George sat back down, as Moody walked over to a jar and pulled out a spider which rested on the palm of his hand.

"Engorgio." He said, enlarging the spider. "Imperio!"

The spider flew around the room, at his command, landing on Warrington's desk and then his partners head. Moody laughed as the spider landed on people faces and desks, before landing in front of the twins. They seemed indifferent, no reaction to show that they were bothered.

"Imagine Ron's face." Was all she heard from Fred.

"What will I have him do next?" Moody said, his voice darkening, as he hovered the struggling spider over water. "Drown himself?"

He slowly brought the spider back to him, as it landed in his hand.

"Scores of witches and wizards have claimed that they only did You-Know-Who's bidding under the influence of the Imperius Curse." He said, looking around the class. "But here's the rub, how do we sort out the liars?"

"Jordan." Lee flinched at the mention of his name being called, nervously looking about. "Another?"

"The um Cruciatus Curse." He stuttered.

"Correct!" Moody exclaimed, placing the spider down on his own desk at the front. "The Torture Curse. Crucio!"

The spider whined and writhed in place. Cassie looked away, closing her eyes as she tried to block out its cries of pain. Fred and George noticed her look away with concern on their faces.

"Cassie?" Fred whispered.

Her eyes opened and for a second, their eyes met before her eyes travelled back to the front of her desk where Moody now stood. He placed the spider on the desk in front of her.

"The last Unforgivable Curse, Miss Malfoy?" He said, lowly.

She shook her head. She knew where this was going. This was cruelty. She knew the answer, but she didn't want the words to come out of her mouth. She looked down at the poor spider at the exact moment Moody pointed his wand at it.

"Avada Kedavra!" He uttered, engulfing the small being in a green light.

Cassie wanted to look away, she really did, but her eyes remained frozen on the now dead spider. She had witnessed the life drain from it at such a close distance. Every detail was etched in her mind, from it being hit till its last movement. Her four friends watched, as Angelina reached out her hand from under the table and placed it on Cassie's arm which was by her side.

"Cassie?" She whispered as Moody spoke, still shocked herself but concerned for her friend. Cassie heard her, but not clearly, her voice sounded so far away. Her eyes remained trained on the space in front of her. She couldn't so much as whisper a word.

"Killing Curse." Moody said, turning his back on the class. "Only one person has been known to survive the curse and he goes to this very school."

The bell rang to end the class, and Cassie didn't hesitate in packing her stuff and rushing out, leaving her friends calling for her behind. She wanted nothing more than to hide away in her dorm. She didn't know why she was so affected by it, most seemed impressed. She felt silly, but she could never accept that sort of cruelty.

"Cassie!" She heard Fred shout, as he and the others followed her down the stairs, some behind her.

"Cassie?" She heard a concerned voice say, before she hit someone's chest.

"S-Sorry." She stuttered, before meeting his eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his brows furrowed in worry.

"Yeah, I'm okay, Cedric." She said, trying to sound convincing.

He didn't look convinced, especially as he looked over her head at Fred, George, Lee and Angelina who had caught up. He seemed to sense the atmosphere, as he noted their pleading gazes.

"We'll talk about this later." He said, ruffling her hair with a small smile. "Later, kiddo."

She didn't have it in her to retort that he wasn't that much older than her like she did every time.

She turned back to look at them.

"Look, guys," She said, avoiding their gaze. "I'm just going to drop something off at my dorm, I'll meet you in class."

"Cassie." Fred said, catching her arm before she could walk away. The others hung back. "Talk to me."

"I'm okay, Freddie." She smiled, before walking away. "I'll see you on class."

They watched her go, knowing that if she didn't want to talk about it now, she would keep her mouth closed. That's how Cassie operated - she kept things to herself and rarely opened up, they did not know why that was the case however, but time would tell. She was improving and had opened up to them over the years. She had grown close to them, the twins especially. She lowered her walls more around them. She would talk to them when she was ready. In her own time.

Cassie walked back to her dorm, flopping down on her bed. She had no intention of going back to class. She had no intention of going to dinner. She had no intention of leaving.

The time to enter her name in the goblet was nearing.


	9. Seriously?

Cassie got up early that morning, leaving her still sleeping dorm mates behind. She picked up the slip of paper with her name written across it and left the room. She ignored the throbbing pain in her arm that seemed to worsen as each day passed. She dismissed the thought of going to Madam Pomfrey. She didn't expect anyone to be awake, which she was hoping for. She didn't want an audience to make this harder. It came as a surprise when she spotted Draco leaning on the wall across from the stairs she had just come from.

"You can't do this." He said, pushing up from the wall.

"I have no choice, Draco." She said, looking away.

"Father put you up to this, didn't he?" He asked, softly, as he walked to her.

She didn't say anything, but he didn't need her to - he already knew the answer.

"Look," He said, holding her by the arms. "Don't enter your name and just tell him that you did. There's a high possibility that you wouldn't be chose anyway, he would be none the wiser."

"But he would know, Draco." She said, sighing as she refused to look his way. She whispered, "He always knows."

Draco inwardly groaned, she was right. Whenever they did something wrong, Lucius seemed to find out. The man was very well informed.

"Then, put my name and enter me instead." He said, begging her with her eyes.

"What?" She whipped her head to look at him. "Draco, you're scared of your own shadow."

"I don't care." He said, pulling her into his arms. "I'd do it for you."

"Draco." She whispered, wrapping her arms around him with a smile. When she pulled back, he looked hopeful. "No, I can't let you do that. I won't."

"But, Cassie-" He protested.

"No, Draco." She cut him off. "This is serious, you could get hurt or die even, not to mention the trouble you'd be in." He inwardly smirked at that - he was glad to see she had her priorities in check. "This is something I have to do. Plus, there's a hell of a big chance that my name won't even be picked. I'll be fine."

She started out the portrait, before turning around to Draco who had an open mouth.

"And no, I'm not changing my mind." She said, as Draco snapped his mouth closed.

"Fine, then I'm at least coming with you." He said, following after her.

They reached the hall where the Goblet was being kept, without seeing others. Just as she had anticipated, no one was about. She looked at Draco, before pushing the door open.

"You didn't tell us you were entering your name."

She froze halfway towards the goblet in front of her. Slowly, she turned towards the two.

"Oh, hey." She smiled, awkwardly.

George titled his head. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I-well-" She stammered.

She hadn't thought of an excuse because she hadn't anticipated people finding out, never mind the twins of all people.

"Because, it's none of your business." Draco sneered, covering for her.

Cassie turned to him in shock, before looking back at her best friends.

"Because it's not a big deal, is what he meant to say." She amended.

"But, you hate things like this." Fred pointed out.

"Yeah, well..." She changed the subject. "What are you two doing up and about at this time?"

Fred and George shared a look.

"No reason." George said, casually.

"Right." Cassie narrowed her eyes.

The twins never did anything without an agenda. They were up to something, she knew it.

"You'll see later." Fred winked.

For once, Draco kept quiet. He was thankful for the distraction, although, it was short lived as Cassie remembered the paper in her hand. She turned back to the goblet, nearing it as she was mesmerised by the blue flames flickering from it. She brought her hand that held the paper, and released it from her shaky grasp. Her heart sank as the parchment was accepted. She thought silly of herself for naively hoping that it would be rejected.

Time around her slowed as she stared into the flames. She first thought of them as stunning but now they seemed to taunt her - reminding her of her possible future. There was no going back now. If her name was picked, she would have to compete.

But, that was if her name was even picked. She could only hope not.

"Cass?" She heard the concern in Fred's voice.

"Sorry." She turned, forcing a smile. "I was just admiring the flame."

They nodded, but before anyone could say another word, she walked up to Draco and grabbed him by the arm.

"We should be heading back now." She said, flashing a smile over her shoulder at the twins. "Don't get into too much mischief without me!"

"Never!" They replied.

They walked back in silence, before Draco finally cracked.

"Your name won't be picked." He said, before whispering. "It can't be."

Cassie was sitting in the hall with Hermione as said girl held a book in her hands. Harry and Ron were off to the side, as Cedric entered with his group of rowdy friends. Before she knew it, her friend was entering his name into the goblet. She frowned, just as he noticed her.

"Hey, Cassie!" He smiled, walking over to her. "Hey, Hermione."

"Hey, Cedric." Hermione nodded, briefly looking up from her book.

"So, you entered your name, huh?" Cassie said, trying to mask the emotion in her voice.

"Yeah," He smiled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Eternal glory sounds kinda cool, doesn't it?"

She shook her head in disapproval but a small smile made it to her face.

"Eternal glory aside," She said, looking up at him as her smile faded. "What happens if you get picked and have to compete. You don't know what you're up against, Ced."

"Nothing I can't handle." He grinned, before sighing. He leaned down and planted a light kiss on her forehead before ruffling her hair. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine, kiddo."

"Why do you get to be friends with all of the good looking guys?" Hermione sighed.

Cassie giggled. "Why do you get to be friends with all of those good looking books?"

"Touché." Hermione smirked, reading her book.

"Yes!" She heard shouting.

Cassie looked up to see Fred and George wearing identical grins as they galloped into the room.

"Thank you! Thank you!" They said to the cheering students, as they ran past high fiving them.

"Well, lads, we've done it." Her heart dropped.

"Cooked it up just this morning." She knew what this was.

She suddenly felt really angry with them.

"It's not going to work." Hermione said, in a sing song tone.

"Oh, yeah?" Fred asked.

"And why's that, Granger?" George added.

Fred winked at Cassie but she looked away. She couldn't believe this.

"See this," Hermione said, pointing to the radiant white circle surrounding the goblet. "This is an age line. Dumbledore drew it himself."

"So?" George questioned, cockily.

Hermione scoffed, shutting her book. " _So_ , uh, a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by a dodge as pathetically dim-witted as an Aging Potion."

"But, isn't that why it's so brilliant?" Fred grinned.

"Because it's so pathetically dim-witted." George finished.

The laughed, standing on the bench behind Hermione. Cassie didn't look their way - she couldn't. She knew they wouldn't listen to reason. But, that didn't matter because Hermione was right and it wouldn't work.

"Ready, Fred?" George asked, as the pair shook the bottles in their hands.

"Ready, George." Fred said, as they turned to each other and linked their arms through each others.

"Bottoms up." They said, downing the contents.

They jumped from the bench, landing inside the age line.

"Yeah!" They cheered, along with everyone else as nothing happened.

Cassie's heart sped up in panic, but she was relieved when the flames rejected their names. Blue flames sent them flying back to the ground, away from the goblet. They sat up, revealing identical grey beards adorning their faces. They began arguing, rolling about on the ground. Everyone was chanting 'Fight!' until Krum entered, with Karkaroff and Benjimine. Cassie stood up, walking over to the squabbling pair as everyone moved away to watch Krum enter his name.

"Enough!" She shouted, looking down at them.

They both stopped, looking up at her as they sat up next to each other. Any other time, she would've laughed. But, this wasn't any other time.

"Is this what you were doing this morning?" She asked, frowning down at them.

"Yeah." George grinned.

"Why?" She asked, her voice conveying her emotions. "Why would you do that? What if it worked?"

"We'd compete, duh." Fred said.

"This isn't a joke!" She said, her eyebrows pulled together.

"We know." George said.

"No, I don't think you do." She said. "People have died in this tournament. Eternal glory at the cost of your life? What if one of you got chosen and got hurt or killed? What then? How would we feel? How would _I_ feel, losing my best friend?"

She didn't know why she was saying what she was. Maybe it was the stress of everything. Maybe it was the fact that they had _willingly_ tried when she hadn't had that luxury. Maybe she wanted to scare them into never doing something as crazy as that again. She couldn't lose them. Not them.

"You put your name in!" Fred snapped, although he felt a little guilty.

She didn't mean it, but the words slipped out through her emotional state.

"Not by choice!"

That stumped them. Their faces blanked, before anger crossed them.

"Why not?" George asked, sobering up. "Did someone make you do this?"

"I can't tell you." She muttered, feeling stupid for letting it slip.

"Seems you don't tell us a lot." Fred snapped. He was angry, but not at her.

"I-" She stuttered, surprised, before the words sunk in and she felt a stabbing pain in her chest. "I see how it is."

George hit Fred, breaking him from his thoughts. His eyes widened when he fully comprehended the situation. He hadn't meant it. Now, he really felt guilty.

"Cassie-" He started, reaching out to her.

"Just leave me alone, Fred." She said, stepping back before turning away from the two. From him.

Her eyes were nipping.

"'ey, Cassee." She heard Benjimine say.

"Hey." Was all she replied, as she left the room.

She didn't understand. She envied them. Was that why she got so mad? Because she was jealous of them? She shook her head. How could they be so reckless and careless with their lives? This wasn't some joke! She hadn't meant to snap, she was just really mad and scared of losing one of them to a stupid tournament. But now, at least she knew how they really felt. She always felt like because she was a Slytherin and a Malfoy that she would never be happy - no true friends, not fitting in, prejudiced - until she met them. Now, it seemed they were just like everyone else of frowned upon her. Everyone eventually got bored, right?

Her father was the direct cause of all of her negativity and no one would ever come to know that.

 **A/N: Next chapter will be better, hopefully!**


	10. Oh, no

"Sit down, please." Dumbledore said, as the buzzing voices of the students quietened in the hall. Cassie gulped down the lump in her throat, her stomach twisting with her anxiety. She had spent her time avoiding Fred and George after the outburst, she couldn't bring herself to so much as look their way. She was angry but she also felt guilty. She pushed the thoughts back. Now wasn't the time. "Now, the moment you've all been waiting for - the champion selection!"

With a wave of his hand, the room darkened as he quelled the fires lighting the dull room. Walking over to the goblet, the flame turned from blue to red in front of Dumbledore. It turned back to blue once a piece of paper had been released into his hand. He opened it, before looking around the room.

"The Durmstrang champion is," He announced. "Viktor Krum."

Everyone cheered as said boy stood up and shook hands with Dumbledore, before being ushered into another room. The flame sparked red again and this time, Dumbledore read from the paper that was slightly singed.

"The champion from Beauxbatons is," He said. "Fleur Delacour."

The pretty blonde girl shook hands with him before leaving in the direction Krum had.

Cassie struggled to control her focus as her eyes blurred, her stomach churned and her chest tightened. Her hands clenched tightly into fists on her lap under the table. She tried to ignore Draco who had been sending her nervous glances.

"The Hogwarts champion is," He called. Her hands were clenched so tight that her nails broke the skin on her palms, the force hurting her already injured arm. "Cassiopeia Malfoy!"

That was it. For her, everything stopped. The fear she felt was like nothing she had ever experienced before and that was saying a lot considering what she had experienced. She felt like crying. The tears glossed her eyes, but no one noticed. They assumed she hadn't moved out of shock. If only they knew it was shock horror.

"Cassie." Draco whispered, urgently.

She looked up at him across from her and was met with a worry filled expression. She looked around at all of the staring faces and stood up, making her way to an expectant Dumbledore. She caught the fearful gazes of her friends - Fred, George, Angelina, Lee, Hermione and Cedric. Even Harry looked concerned. She shakily shook the old mans hand ignoring the pain, as he whispered,

"Well done, Cassiopeia."

She barely nodded expressionless before she turned to go to the other room. She met Severus eyes from across the room as she went and saw the raw distressed emotions flash across his face just before she entered into the room.

"Excellent!" Was the last thing she heard Dumbledore say, before everything else became muffled.

Fleur and Viktor stood by the fire as Cassie lingered at a distance. She was shaking with fear and only just noticed that she had drew blood from her palms. Her head whipped up as she saw Harry nervously descending the stairs, with arguing adults following behind.

"Harry?" She questioned softly.

She was confused and concerned. Why was he here?

She never got an answer, as Dumbledore bounded towards him.

"Harry!" He said, stopping in front of him and shaking him by the shoulders. "Harry, did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?"

"No." He replied, shakily.

"Did you ask one of the other students to do it for you?" Dumbledore questioned.

"No, sir." Harry said, desperately.

"Are you absolutely sure?" He asked, seriously.

"Yes, sir." Harry replied.

"Well, of course he is lying." Maxine said, aggressively.

"Like hell he did." Moody growled. "The Goblet of Fire is an exceptionally powerful magical object. Only an exceptionally powerful confundus charm could've hoodwinked it. Talents way beyond that of a fourth years."

"You seem to have given this a fair bit of thought, Mad-Eye." Karkaroff said, in his face.

"It was once my job to think as dark wizards do, Karkaroff." Moody said, calmly. "Perhaps you remember?"

"That doesn't help, Alastor." Crouch said, interrupting their quarrel.

"Leave this to you, Barty." Dumbledore said, standing beside the man. Everyone waited, expectantly.

"The rules are absolute." He said. "The Goblet of Fire constitutes a binding contract. Mr Potter has no choice. He is, as of tonight, a Triwizard Champion."

"You may all leave." Dumbledore announced, dismissing them.

Cassie walked over to Harry and sent him a small smile as she touched his shoulder on the way past. He smiled gratefully at her and was about to follow when, McGonagall stopped him.

"I shall walk you back to your dorm, Mr Potter." She said, a soft tone to her usually stern voice.

Cassie was lost in her thoughts, as she walked through the now empty great hall. She raised her quivering arm to push open the door, the other drooped by her side. She jumped in fright as she saw Fred leaning against the wall in front of her. He looked up upon hearing her exit and his eyes flashed with a mixture of emotions too varied to decipher. He never said a word, as he approached her silently. When he reached her, he hesitated before wrapping his arms around her and hugging her to him. She winced at her arm being trapped between their bodies but snaked her other hand around him, as she shook, tears threatening to fall. One arm was around her waist, as the other held her head.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered. "I truly am. I was upset, I didn't mean what I said, honestly."

Truth was, she had already forgiven him.


	11. Fixing Things

"Fred pulled back and hesitantly asked, "You're still not going to tell me who forced you, are you?"

She shook her head with an apologetic expression.

He smiled sadly. "It was worth a shot."

"It's not because I don't trust you or anything, honestly Freddie." She said, waving her hands as she talked. "It's just - it's complicated. I'm scared."

He didn't seem to hear the words, as everything else was momentarily forgotten. He caught her hands mid air in his own and turned them to reveal her palms. She suddenly felt silly for forgetting and allowing him to see.

"What is this?" He asked, looking at her.

"Nervous tendency?" She almost squeaked, she had no idea what to say.

"When?" He asked, looking back at her hands. "When did it happen?"

She sighed. "During the selection."

He pursed his lips, as if stopping himself from saying something he wanted to. Instead, he released a breath and took her by the wrist, as to not hurt her.

"Where are we going?" She asked, as Fred lead her away.

"To see Pomfrey." Was all he replied.

She felt panicked. What if she found something else?

"Honestly, Fred, I'm fine." She tried to reason.

"You call that fine?" He asked, looking over his shoulder at her.

"Well..." She trailed off.

"Just let her at least look at them, so I know you're okay." He said. He knew Cassie hated showing weakness. "Please."

"Okay." She conceded.

He smiled at her and then turned to open the door as they had arrived at the Medical Wing.

"Mr Weasley!" Pomfrey said, as she stood with her hands on her hips. "What are you doing here?"

Fred flashed the woman a smile, before yanking Cassie forwards as she had not yet been noticed.

"Not me this time." He grinned, before turning serious. "It's Cassie. Would you be able to take a look at her hands?"

The woman looked surprised but then turned to smile at her, noting her hesitance.

"Take a seat on the bed over there, I'll be back in a moment." She said, entering another room.

Cassie did as she was told and sat down on the bed that was pointed to. Fred followed her over and sat on the stool in front of her. Cassie watched curiously as he opened his mouth to speak but then snapped it shut as Madam Pomfrey appeared. She sat down on the bed next to her.

"May I?" She asked, before Cassie nodded and placed her hands in hers.

Cassie watched Madam Pomfrey examine them and tried not to wince when she touched the one belonging to her aching arm. She looked at Fred, who flashed her a reassuring smile. She had hardly visited the Medical Wing for herself, mainly to visit others. She tried to deal with things on her own or Severus would help her.

"I need to clean them or they'll become inflamed." Madam Pomfrey told her, releasing her hands as she stood. "I've also got a balm that will heal them, if you let me."

"Please." Cassie nodded.

She weighed out her options. If the woman hadn't noticed now, she doubted she would. She didn't want to draw more attention to something being strange so she accepted her offer.

Once she returned, she sat back down, splaying the items in the space between them, before turning to Fred.

"I'm sure she could use a drink after the nights excitement." She said, pointedly. "Would you mind fetching her one, Mr Weasley?"

He sat confused before springing up from his seat. "Back in a jiffy."

The woman turned to her. "Is there a reason you didn't tell me your arm is broken?"

Cassie froze. She hadn't expected to have been figured out. But then again, this was Madam Pomfrey she was talking about.

"I didn't realise it was broken." She replied, avoiding her gaze. "I thought it would heal itself."

She didn't know how, but the older woman seemed to but it.

"Fair enough." She nodded, as she cleaned her palms and then applied the cloudy balm. "Will you let me take a look?"

Cassie nodded her head slowly. There was nothing she could do now. The woman already knew and it would look suspicious of her to deny even just looking at it. On the plus side, it had been getting worse and harder to ignore, so now she could be relieved.

She wrapped her hands in thin bandages.

"These are to protect your hands and to stop the balm from rubbing off." She informed her. "You can remove them tomorrow morning once the balm as taken affect."

"Thank you." Cassie replied, as she started assessing her arm. She winced as it was more sensitive now.

"You'll need to wear a cast." She said eventually.

"What?" Cassie asked. She didn't realise it was that bad. "I can't. Isn't there anything you can give me to heal it?"

She couldn't wear a cast! It would draw unnecessary attention which would lead to unnecessary questions that she could not answer. Draco for one would not let it go. And her friends would be extremely hard to convince.

"I'm sorry, dear." She said, softly. "But the way it's been broken - it will need a cast to help it heal along with some other potions."

"Please." She begged, pleading with her eyes. "I can't wear one."

"Can't wear what?" Fred asked, as he set the water down next to her and sat down.

"Miss Malfoy," She tried to reason. "The particular break in your bone allowed partial movement, but that allowance has further damaged you arm. Without a cast, it will not heal properly and will be exceedingly more painful than it already will be."

"Your arm's broke?" Fred asked, in surprise.

Madam Pomfrey stood. "I'll come back with the equipment in case you change your mind." She then turned to Fred, before she left and said, "Maybe you will have better luck persuading her."

"Why?" He asked her, once the older woman was gone. "Why won't you wear one?"

"I've just been picked as a champion, I don't need any more attention added to that." It wasn't a complete lie. "I'll be mocked."

"That's the other thing, I wanted to talk to you about." He said, lowering his gaze and fiddling with his fingers. "I was angry when I found out that you didn't enter your name by choice. That you didn't want to do it. I felt really bad for shouting at you, I didn't mean to take my anger out on you. I wasn't angry at you, I was angry for you, if that makes sense. Once I had, I seemed to snap out of it and immediately regretted it. When you stepped away from me, I felt like my heart was constricting. In that moment, I was truly scared. Scared that you would never speak to me again. Scared that something would happen to you. Like you said, I wouldn't want to lose my best friend either."

"You're already forgiven, Freddie." She smiled, finding reassurance in his words.

He smiled brightly at her and was about to pull her into a hug until he stopped and realised.

"Wear a cast?" He gave her the puppy dog eyes. "It wont be for long. No one will mock you, everybody loves you."

"Fine." She groaned, but she couldn't hide her smile.

"She agreed!" Fred shouted, knowing Pomfrey would hear him.

"Just a minute!" The woman called back.

"I'm scared." She admitted, looking away in almost shame. "For this tournament. For Harry."

"Harry's a smart kid, he's survived everything that's been thrown at him so far. He cant be stopped now." He said, taking her left bandaged hand. "And neither can you." He smiled. "You're a formidable force, Cass. You'll be fine." She looked unconvinced. "Do you know how I know?" She shook her head. "Because you're not alone."

 **A/N: Sorry if this chapter isn't as interesting. It's more of a filler chapter and serves to tie up some loose ends.**


	12. How Many Times?

Cassie woke up from her restless sleep with an anxious feeling in the pit of her stomach. Her list of bad luck was growing.

The twins knew she was forced - check.

Draco knew it was their father - check.

Fred was suspicious - check.

Her broken arm was now in a cast for all to see - check.

She was a Champion - check.

Due to her fruitless attempt at sleep, Cassie changed into her casual clothes as it was the weekend. She struggled more than ever with the cast in her way, but her pain had decreased. Her dorm mates had been asleep by the time Fred had walked her back and that was how she was currently leaving them - fast asleep. She crept out of the Common Room, as Draco had a way of popping up unannounced. She wanted to avoid him to delay the discussion of her arm for as long as physically possible. Draco was a worry wart. The kid had enough to worry about without her being added to his lengthy list of troubles. She was early to breakfast, so the hall was pretty much deserted save a few. She had just picked up a piece of toast from her plate when she spotted someone sitting down beside her from the corner of her eye.

"Good morning, beautiful." He grinned.

Did she mention Benjimine trying to hit on her on her list?

Every. Single. Time. He. Seen. Her.

"Good morning." She said, trying to hide her annoyance.

She was flattered, honestly, but she had been clear with him that she wasn't interested although he didn't seem to care. The worst part was his persistency.

"What happened to your arm?" He asked, only just spotting the cast.

"I broke it." She said, flatly.

"How?" He asked.

"I fell." She stated, about to take another bite of her toast.

"So, it did hurt when your fell from heaven then?" He asked, grinning madly at her.

Suddenly, the toast didn't look so appealing anymore. Nothing did. She looked about, furiously whipping her head from side to side, looking for an escape.

"Hey, Casper." A light hearted voice whispered in her ear.

"Cedric!" She gasped, turning to the culprit who was leaned over by her side with a grin, as she held a hand to her heart. "You scared the life out of me."

"I guess you could say you really live up to your name now." He grinned, before glancing at Benjimine and whispered, "This bloke still around?"

"Unfortunately." She mumbled.

"Did you say something, princess?" Said boy asked, before noticing the other boy. "And you are?"

"Just the friendly neighbourhood Hufflepuff." He smirked, before jerking a thumb behind him and taking a hold of Cassie's wrist. "I'm borrowing this one, sorry for any inconvenience."

"Thank you." Cassie sighed in relief, as they stood in one of the alcoves outside of the Great Hall. "He's becoming insufferable."

"I think his little crush on you is quite cute." Cedric teased. "He'll realise soon enough that he can't sweet talk you and this will all blow over."

"He tried to hold my hand." She said, glaring.

"My, he's certainly getting bold." Cedric raised a brow.

"It was sweet at first, but now it's a little stalkerish, Ced." She sighed, letting her head fall back against the wall. "I don't know how to get rid of him."

"Have you tried telling him you're not interested?" He asked.

"Yes." She breathed. "He doesn't seem to care or he doesn't listen."

"What about being the opposite of you with him?" He asked, brainstorming.

"Been there, done that." She replied. "He just doesn't let up and I end up feeling bad."

"The boy doesn't know when to give up." Cedric stated, before grinning at her. "Why don't you have a pretend boyfriend?"

"You know, that's not half bad!" She said, face brightening up at the thought. "I could pretend that I've got someone back home."

"I was more thinking of someone you've got here." He said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Per say, ginger hair, prankster, compatible, plays the part. Name starts with F-"

"On second thought!" Cassie cut him off, hurriedly, hiding a blush. "It's not such a good idea after all."

"And why's that?" Cedric teased, chuckling at her embarrassed state.

"Word would spread throughout the school." She explained.

"Are you ashamed?" He asked, hoping she was not slipping into _those_ beliefs of status.

"What? No, of course not!" She said, before admitting. "My father would hear and above all, I couldn't have him know."

He nodded his head. She'd never opened up enough to tell him the full story, but Cedric knew enough, from both Cassie and his reputation, that Lucius Malfoy was not a kind man. He knew that she was afraid of him.

"What happened to your arm?" He finally asked the question that had been on his mind since he noticed.

"I broke it." She said, mimicking her words from her conversation with Benjimine.

"Duh," He said, crossing his arms and looking at her with a serious expression. "What happened? How did it break?"

"I fell." She said, simply.

"When?" He inquired, feeling as though she wasn't telling him the truth but not wanting to push it.

"A couple of days ago." She replied.

"And you've only just now got it seen to?" He asked, incredulously.

"I didn't think anything of it." She shrugged.

What was this girl doing? He had an overpowering feeling to shake her by the shoulders and talk some sense into her, some reason.

"Cassie-" He wasn't going to drop it, but before he could find out anymore, her brother appeared.

"Cassie." Draco called, walking down the hall they were in.

"The Tournament." Cedric said, wanting to get it off his chest before Draco reached them. "I'm here for you every step of the way. I'm not going to lie, I'm incredibly worried for you, but I know you can do it, because you're strong and very stubborn. Again, I'm here for you. Anything you need."

He ruffled her hair, before walking back into the hall just as Draco reached her. She sighed in relief. What was with these guys and coming to her aid just in time?

"Hey," He said, furrowing his brows as he glared at her arm. "What the hell happened?"

"I broke it." She replied, in much the same manner as earlier.

"Obviously." He said, rolling his eyes. " _How?"_

How many times would she need to have this same conversation in one day?

"I fell." She said, before realising that this was Draco she was talking to. "I never realised that it was this bad, until last night."

"You're an idiot." He muttered, before flicking her nose. "Be more careful."

"Did you just reprimand me like a dog?" She gasped in mock horror.

"You are one crazy mutt." He laughed. "Plus, mother isn't here, someone's got to do it."


	13. Scheming Skeeter

"What a charismatic quartet." The blonde woman with glasses said, after a puff of smoke from the camera. "Hello." She said, walking towards the posing four and shaking their hands roughly. Cassie was currently seated with Fleur, Harry behind her and Viktor behind Fleur. Cassie was already not too fond of the woman after she made a big deal of her cast. "I'm Rita Skeeter, I work for the Daily Prophet." She pulled back to address them all. "But of course you know that, don't you? It's you we don't know about. You're the juicy news." The woman blabbered on, leaving no room for response, although, it seemed to Cassie that she wasn't interested in one as she liked the sound of her own voice far too much. What quirks lurk beneath those rosy cheeks?" Cassie stiffened, as Skeeter's hands rose to her face, where she pinched her cheeks and then patted Fleur's roughly. "What mysteries do the muscles mask?" She continued, as if she hadn't just peeved the two girls off. Cassie stilled as she felt a hand on her shoulder, but relaxed when said hand squeezed her shoulder; Harry had noticed her annoyance. "Does courage lie beneath those curls?" She asked, rhetorically, ruffling Harry's hair roughly, before slinging her arms over the two boys. "In short, what makes a champion tick?" She glanced between everyone, Cassie had to stop herself from scoffing ' _You_ '. "'Me, Myself and I' want to know. Not to mention my rabid readers. So, who's feeling up for sharing?" She asked, looking pointedly at Harry. Nobody answered, which seemed to please her, as she yanked Harry away to a closet, while saying, "Shall we start with the youngest? Lovely."

Cassie was no stranger to Skeeter's stories - the woman sold lies for a living; she didn't care for the consequences her words would have on the individuals she wrote 'scandals' on. She sighed, the three of them were quiet. Krum stared into the fire, as Fleur sat poised in her chair, head held high. Cassie had no idea what that wretched woman had said to Harry but the poor boy stormed out of the room with haste. She didn't have much time to ponder, as the dreaded woman returned and called for a reluctant Cassie.

"So, tell me Cassiopeia, here you sit, a young girl like yourself, about to compete against three other students, how do you feel?" The woman asked, as if she were talking to an infant. Cassie's eye practically twitched, everything about the woman in front of her ticked her off, from her horrid personality right down to her noisy note taker, scribbling away right in her ear.

She shoved her thoughts back - she had to be on her best behaviour. This interaction would undoubtedly make its way to the ears of her father and she did not want to give him something else to be mad about. There was not much she could do now about the situation she was in, but make sure she retained her lessons in etiquette and restrained herself to suck it up. She formulated a suitable answer in her head.

"I feel-" She started to reply, but was cut off.

"Scared? Naïve? Smug?" She but in.

Cassie gripped the end of her skirt in her fists. This woman was insufferable. She had to keep it together. Sell the illusion, that is her life.

"No," She said, unclenching her jaw with great difficulty. "I look forward to testing my capabilities to my maximum potential."

There it was - the sort of answer she was raised to reply with. An appropriate response.

"Why did you enter?" Skeeter continued with her questions, too busy to notice her pale face. "Surely, not because of the money, your family has plenty of that."

"Excuse me?" Cassie asked, clenching her fists. She saw no need for this.

"Well, you are the Slytherin Princess after all, you don't need to worry about money, is what I mean." She said, unflinching. "Is it for the bragging rights? Maybe one title isn't enough, maybe you need Triwizard Winner as well? An ego boost? I'm sure your parents were eager,, once they found out you entered, of course. Or was this rebellion? What do you have to say, Cassiopeia?"

It was as if she were trying to get a rise from her purposely.

"What I have to say is," She forced out, through gritted teeth. "That this interview is well and truly over."

She stood up abruptly and stalked out of the broom closet, ignoring Viktor and Fleur watching her storm away much like Harry previously.

"Wait, I have more questions!" She heard Skeeter shout, chasing after her.

"Write what you want!" Cassie growled, as she slammed the doors open and called, before she left, "That's what you usually do, am I right?"

She was too lost in her anger that she didn't notice Severus join her in her walk to the Great Hall.

"Ah, I see that you've met Miss Skeeter." He teases, a hint of a smile on his face as he notes her irritation.

"Ugh, she's insufferable, Severus!" She groaned, flailing her good hand around.

"That's something we both agree on." He said, watching her carefully.

"Honestly, she infuriates me!" Cassie ranted. "I mean, she positively trying to get a negative response from me. It's like she was taunting me the entire time."

"Cassiopeia." She had noticed he had stopped and turned to look at him. He rested a hand on her shoulder. "The fact that she affects you so much shows that you're human - I don't know anyone who hasn't hated that woman. You did well in not letting her get a rise out of you, otherwise her story might have been rather far fetched, even for her. You and I both know that whatever she writes inst the truth, that's all that truly matters, dear."

She had never admitted it to anyone and she didn't intend to because they would think she was mad, but she had always wished that Severus had been her father and not Lucius. Believe it or not, Severus was one of the most supportive people she had in her life. He was truly loving and protective over her, like a father should be. She could confidently say that he was the closest thing she had to a father.

"Now, go and get some food in your stomach." He said, motioning her towards the doors. She smiled, before heading towards them. "Oh, and Cassie?"

She turned around, as her hand rested on the door.

"We'll be discussing your arm later." He said, before making his way to his office.

Cassie's stomach dropped at the thought of having to articulate a lie that he would buy, but smile never the less. _There's the protective side._

She entered the hall, as her thoughts clouded her mind. In a way, she thought that Draco and her Godfather were very alike. They were both very caring towards her and others, but didn't quite seem to be able to show it properly, without disguising it. That's why she loved them; because they weren't easy to love. Sometimes she disagreed with them on many things, such as the treatment of others, but she had learned to notice when they genuinely cared. They seemed cold to others, but she got to whiteness the goodness within them. That's why she loved them.

She smiled to herself as she made her way over to the Gryffindor table. On this day, every week, Cassie usually finished her work ahead of schedule and therefore was able to leave for the Great Hall early, which meant that there was hardly anybody there. Fred and George made a habit of also completing their own work early so that they could spend this time with Cassie at their table, as they could eat together. Of the few that were there, they had become accustomed to her presence that day and had gone as far to as enjoy her company, so it was a win-win situation.

She sat down, waving at Sarah Jenkins, a muggleborn, from down the table. She dished herself out a plate of food and became submerged in her thoughts as she waited. However, when company arrived in the form of two tall gingers plopping into the seats across from her and next to her, she remined unfazed.

"Earth to Cassie?" Fred said, waving his hand in front of her face.

She snapped out of it and turned to give him an apologetic look.

"You're awfully quiet, Cassiekins." George says.

"No body plans a murder out loud." She says, straight face and monotone, as she looks at him across from her.

"Oh, dear." Fred said. "You met Skeeter, didn't you?"

"How'd you know?" She quipped, sarcastically.

Everybody would know about the woman's presence and the reason for it. Word spreads fast it Hogwarts, never mind two other schools being added to the mixture.

"Your foul mood, for one, is a great indicator." George laughed, plating himself some food.

"Come on, Cass." Fred said, bumping her shoulder with his. "I'm sure you handled it well."

"If by that you mean, shouting at her and storming out," She replied, pushing her food around on her food. "Then yes, I handled the situation much better than expected."

"Well, look on the bright side-" George started.

"You didn't hex her." Fred finished.

"I wish I had." She muttered.

"What did she say anyways?" Fred asked, more concerned this time.

"Nothing to worry about." She dismissed, changing the subject. "Although, I am worried about Harry. I don't know what she said to him, but I swear he looked like he was on the verge of tears."

"Don't worry, love." Fred reassured her. "I'm sure he's just brooding away in his dorm."

"Yeah," George said, flashing her a smile. "We'll make sure to check on him, pipsqueak."

"How's your arm?" Fred asked, wanting to know the answer before the two start bickering about George's use of 'pipsqueak'.

"Fine." She replied, shortly, before sighing as she felt their stares bore into her. "I'm fine, honestly. It feels much better today."

This seemed sufficient enough, as they let it drop, but she couldn't help but feel that they were suspicious of her - especially George, as he not so subtly kept eyeing her arm. But sure enough, she didn't let his nickname drop.

 **A/N: Thank you, for reading! The good bits are coming soon, I promise! Your opinions and thoughts are much appreciated.**


	14. Not For You

Cassie slept badly that night, tossing and turning under the green sheets. Skeeter had riled up the feelings she had towards the competition, reminding her of her impending doom. No amount of reassurance and encouragement was enough to convince her that things would work out fine. Her nerves increased through out the night, as Skeeter's harsh words floated in her mind, encircling her thoughts. Had her father already caught wind of the fact that she had been chosen yet? Would he even care? He'd already gotten what he wanted.

"Cassie." She woke up to the sound of Serena Klippert gentle shaking her arm.

"Have I slept in?" She asked, noticing that the other girls were gone.

Serena was the only person in the whole of Slytherin that Cassie liked so far. She was a muggleborn, and therefore, suffered a lot of persecution for it. Cassie and Serena shared a room with a couple of snotty nosed purebloods and a halfblood - not that she cared for blood status, but they made it known. She hadn't seen Serena much since school started like usual, as Serena had other friends in Ravenclaw that she spent most of her time with to get away from her own house, much like Cassie did.

"Not at all." She smiled, softly. "You looked like you had a rough night, so I thought I'd be best to let you sleep a little longer. There's still forty five minutes until breakfast ends."

"Thank Merlin." She sighed, relieved, as she got up and organized herself.

"Ready?" Serena asked, after ten minutes.

"Let's go." Cassie nodded.

"You're far later than normal, Cassiopeia." Benjimine said, as he scooted down the bench to sit next to her as she arrived.

"I slept in." She said, shortly.

Draco wasn't here yet either.

"The Pureblood Princess doesn't need to worry about such frivolous things, Benjimine." The boy who had ignored her presence on the first day sneered. "She was probably with those blood traitor friends of hers."

"Shut your filthy mouth." She all but growled.

She was in no mood already enough as it was due to Skeeter leaving her fuming, but this spoiled brat was looking to be slapped.

"Whatever, sweetheart." He snarked, leaving the table.

"Ohhhh!" Thomas Jexson whistled, from his spot a few places down.

"Shut up, TJ!" She growled.

Jexson was a whole other story, but her mind quickly shook him off and her thoughts returned.

Cassie's fists were clenched, as her body shook violently. How dare he say that about her friends?!

"Ignore him." Benjimine said, before swiftly settling into his new found habit. "He's just finally noticed how radiant and blossoming you are."

"Benjimine." She warned, so not in the mood.

"Yes, my love?"

"Shut up, please." She sighed.

"No can do, gorgeous." He smiled, as if her tone went unnoticed. "You know, you should let me-"

"Hey, Casper." Cassie grinned up at Cedric, grateful for the interruption.

"Sorry, just the friendly neighbourhood Hufflepuff cutting in to borrow her for a moment." Cedric said, although, he sounded anything but apologetic.

Cassie gladly stood up, leaving Serena to her approaching Ravenclaw crush.

As Cassie left the Great Hall with Cedric, she didn't notice Fred and George briefly take a seat on either side of Benjimine.

"Friendly piece of advice, mate." George started.

"More like warning." Fred added.

"See," George continued. "Cassie - she's like this coffee,"

Fred shook the cup of coffee in his hands ever so slightly for emphasis.

"Dark-" Fred said.

"Bitter-" George continued.

"And too hot for you." Fred finished, with a dark look.

George stood up, clapping the boy on the shoulder and Fred followed suit, but instead bent down to whisper,

"She isn't enjoying the flirting. Tone it down."

* * *

"I heard about Skeeter." Cedric said, leaning against the wall in the hallway they were now situated in. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, but I'm bloody furious." She said, feeling the anger rush back at the thought. "She insinuated - no, scrap that - she outright said, that I was basically a spoiled brat."

"Ugh," Cedric groaned. "I've heard stories about her, but my parents never let me read her articles - said they were rubbish."

"They aren't wrong." She sighed. "No doubt, she'll have a lot to say about me since I practically told her she wrote lies, shouted at her and stormed out."

"I'm sorry, Cassie." He said, softly. "I wish there was something I could do, but that's what she does. She lies and manipulates, you just have to come out stronger than her."

Cassie smiled, Cedric was right. She just had to bare with it and show everyone in her own way that what Skeeter wrote were nothing but lies she concocted in her mind.

"Thank you, Cedric." She smiled. "I'll show her."

"That's the Casper I know." He said, ruffling her hair. "So, that boy still bugging you?"

"Like you'll never believe." She rolled her eyes. "I wish he'd just get the message and leave me alone. I don't want to hurt him, but I need to find a way to crack him - make him realise."

"Now, now, my dear, Casper." Cedric tutted. "Don't break his heart, he's only got one. Break his bones, he's got 206."

"Not to be stereotypical, but that's quite 'wow' for a Hufflepuff."

"That's because, when it comes to you, I'm loyal to a fault." He said, a hand held to his heart.

"How sweet." She rolled her eyes, but hugged him none the less.

She really valued her friendship with Cedric.

 **A/N: Sorry for the bland chapter, but I promise it'll pick up again soon!**


	15. Things We Need To Talk About

**A/N: To try and answer a few questions I have received; I'm not sure where certain parts of the story will go as of yet, but I do have particular scenes planned in my head. Would anyone like Dramione to a certain to degree? I think that Draco will be redeemable in this storyline and I've hinted at Dramione a little, but nothing outstanding. He would not be immediately forgiven, of course and their relationship would not be immediate. Please, don't hold back your opinions. Madam Pomfrey has indeed kept a file on Cassie due to her suspicious injuries, but due to confidentiality and trust, she will not share it until it is a necessary form of proof. Neither Draco nor Snape are oblivious to the personality of Lucius, but I think Draco knows something is off, but does not know what and does not particularly want to believe it. Snape on the other hand, is very familiar with Lucius' persona and knows of his harsh ways and also how hard he is on Cassie specifically; he also knows something bigger is at play and is very suspicious, but he cannot do anything as of yet.**

 **I hope that's answered some questions and if anyone has anymore, please, ask away!**

"Dragons." Harry said, out of breath. "That's the first task."

Cassie, who was currently having lunch with Fred and George at the Gryffindor table, choked on her pumpkin juice.

"Jeez, love." Fred said, gently hitting her back.

"Dragons?" She spluttered, looking up at the equally fearful boy. "Are you freaking kidding me?!"

"No, I wish I were." He shook his head, sadly, before trying but failing miserably, to hide a grin. "Oh, and Moody turned your brother into a ferret."

"What did he do this time?" She groaned, pushing back the thoughts of anything Dragon related.

"Tried to curse me behind my back." Harry muttered, taking a seat.

"That git." Cassie said, rolling her eyes. Typical. "Serves him right."

"I've also got some advice from Moody." Harry said, quieter. "Play to your strengths."

Cassie sat confused, before realisation of what he meant hit her.

"Thanks, Harry." She smiled, standing up once she noticed Draco hadn't appeared for lunch yet. "I should find Draco."

"We'll come." George said, standing with Fred.

"Yeah, now there's even more gits lingering around." Fred muttered, glancing at the table where some Slytherin's and Durmstrang's sat.

Cassie rolled her eyes at their protectiveness, but smiled as a warm feeling passed over her. She smiled reassuringly down at Harry, placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezing.

"Thanks again, Har." She said. "Hang in there."

"You too." He smiled, as they left the hall.

"It's weird," Cassie commented, looking at the two boys from the corner of her eye. "Benjimine never said a word to me at breakfast this morning. Almost as if he was told not to."

"Don't look at us." Fred said, as the twins held their hands up innocently.

"Sure." She said, with a laugh.

"No offence, but your brother is probably crying in an alcove with dumb and dumber." George said.

"No offence taken." She said. "I never liked those two, nor their parents."

"You know the dumbtastic two's parents?" Fred asked.

"I know most parents." She sighed. "More than I care to know. The perks of attending Pureblood balls."

"I bet you just look forward to them." George said, sarcastically.

"You-" She started, but stopped short as something caught her eye. "What the hell?"

"Cass?" Fred asked, as she looked back at the Slytherin that had just walked past.

"Hey, TJ!" She called, causing the boy to turn around to look at her.

"Yes?" He said, glancing at the twins next to her with puzzled faces. "Malfoy."

She stormed up to him, ripping the flashing badge from his robes.

"Care to explain what in Merlin's name this is?" She demanded, glaring down at the badge that trash talked Harry and promoted her.

The twins approached cautiously, glancing over each of her shoulders to get a look at what had made her so mad.

"A badge." He said, flatly.

"Obviously." She snapped, thrusting it in his face. "Don't play the smartass, you know exactly what I mean."

"Alright, alright." He said, holding his hands up. "Your brother has been passing them around. They've become quite popular, as I'm sure you're aware that a lot of people don't think too highly of Potter right now."

"Where is he?" She asked, through gritted teeth, her fingers turning white around the badge.

"The dungeons." He replied. "Heading this way, last I saw."

"Right." She nodded, as TJ started walking away. "Oh, and TJ?"

"Yeah?" He asked, looking over his shoulder hesitantly with a gulp.

"You tell anyone with a badge to get rid of it and if they have a problem with that," She said, lowly. "They can take it up with me."

He nodded frantically, rushing off as casually as he could. As the three made their way towards the dungeons, a fuming Cassie took and destroyed the badges of any she came across. Finally, as no one was about, they found Draco with Crabbe and Goyle, walking in their direction. Cassie stormed up to them.

"Maybe _I_ should turn you into a ferret so you can't cause as much trouble." She fumed, ignoring the two dolts that were gaping at her.

"You heard about that." Draco muttered, casting his eyes down to the floor.

"Of course I did!" She snapped. "I also found out about this!" She thrust the badge at him, as he looked at it, with a hint of guilt. "This is too far. Seriously Draco, what were you thinking?"

"I was _thinking_ that I want you to have as much support as possible through this." He said, although, there was not nearly enough bite to his tone.

She glanced at the two boys, knowing that Draco would not fully let himself succumb to the truth with them here.

"Leave us." She said, trying her hardest to soften her tone. She had been tightly wound since the start of the school year, even more so since she had been picked. They did so immediately, and she looked at her two best friends.

"We'll see you at dinner, Cassie." George half smiled, dragging Fred away by the arm.

She sighed, turning back to Draco.

"Potter is supposed to be too young for this tournament and it shouldn't have been possible for him to have been picked. All the attention is focussed on him, Cassie." He said, tears glistening his eyes ever so slightly. "What's going to happen to you, while they're all worried about him, huh? You didn't choose this and you deserve just as much help as he will get."

"Oh, Draco." Cassie said, pulling him into her arms, as he hugged back tightly, as she whispered, "He's my friend, Draco. He didn't ask for this either. We shouldn't be against each other but instead, be helping each other out and having one another's backs. In fact, he's just informed me of the first task and now I can prepare, Draco."

"I'm so sorry, Cassie." He said, his voice breaking, as he buried his face in her shoulder. "I'm just so scared. Scared that something will happened to you."

Cassie wasn't used to Draco showing vulnerability to this extent. Sure, she always saw his true side and he had expressed his concerns to her before, but he had only ever cried a few times.

And that's what he did. Sobbed silently into her shoulder, clinging onto her tightly, as she did him, everything he had felt crushing him down, screaming to be released.

"I can't lose you." He barely managed to croak out, hiding his face. She knew his eyes would be puffy and his pale complexion tear stained.

She pulled back, taking his damp face in her hands, tears of her own escaping silently down her cheeks.

"And you won't." She said, firmly. "As long as you need me, I'll be here for Draco. Okay?"

He nodded weakly in her hands.

"Believe it or not, Draco Malfoy, your my brother and I love you to pieces, with all of my heart." She said, wiping his tears away with her robe sleeve. "I'm not going down without a fight. As long as I have you, Draco, I believe I can get through this."

And she did believe some of it. With Draco by her side, she had managed to get through some very tough times. Hopefully, with him and her friends, this tournament would be the same.


	16. Minerva McBadass

"Sev-" Cassie said, rounding the corner to his classroom with a skid. She coughed, upon seeing Professor McGonagall. "Professor Snape."

"No need for any of that, dear." Professor McGonagall said, waving her hand dismissively.

Cassie merely nodded, taken off guard by the older woman.

"Did you need something, Cassiopeia?" Severus prompted.

Of course, he would use her full name in the presence company.

"I needed to ask you about the task," She said, looking between the two teachers. "My best class is Potions, and I was wondering if..."

Harry had told her to play to her strengths, and potions would be playing to her strengths, as it was her best class for obvious reasons.

"Go on," Severus said, tilting his head.

"Well," She said, taking a deep breath. "I was just wondering if you could help me brew a potion for the Dragon, that I could accio during the task."

She held her breath, as the two teachers shared a look.

"I'm sorry, Cassie." Severus said, looking at her apologetically. "But I can't do that, and neither can you."

"What?" Cassie said, her heart dropping to her stomach. There went her only hope.

"It would be against the rules of the tournament." McGonagall said, just as sympathetic. "Because a potion has to be pre-made, rather than a spell that can be learned and used on the spot. Professor's are also forbidden from assisting any of the competitor's."

"You also don't know what breed Dragon you are going to fight," Severus added. "Therefore, a potion would be useless anyway, because different breeds are effected differently."

Cassie nodded, not trusting her voice not to break if she uttered a word. She could honestly cry.

"However," McGonagall said, smiling softly. "Like I said, you can use spells and I just so happen to know that you are one of my top students, dear."

"But," Cassie said, looking up. "I don't understand."

"A little hint wouldn't hurt." She winked. "There is a particular green and purple Transfiguration book in my classroom, that I find very useful and wouldn't notice if it disappeared from the shelf."

Cassie's face lit up and she had to fight the overwhelming feeling to hug her.

"Thank you so much!" Cassie said, her voice slightly higher.

Severus raised a brow in amusement, his eyes fluttering down to her arm. He tried his hide his scowl, knowing that with everything going on at the moment, he hadn't yet found an appropriate time to have a discussion on it.

She almost skipped out of the classroom, filled with a newfound hope.

The next day, Fred and George found their friend sitting outside by the Black Lake. It wasn't very hard to locate her, as she always liked to sit by it, as she found the rippling water calming.

"Cassiekins!" George yelled, as they pranced towards her.

"How graceful," She muttered.

"What you up to?" Fred asked, as they reached her.

"And their goes the peacefulness." Cassie teased, before tilting the book in her hands as a reply.

"I'm hurt." George said, holding his hand over his heart, as two plonked down on either side of her.

"Sure you are." She smirked, her eyes never leaving the book.

"You seem more focussed than usual." Fred commented. "What are you reading?"

"A book with advanced transfiguration spells." She explained. "I'm hoping to find some to help me during the task."

"How did you find this?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, doesn't look like something you'd find in the library." George said, noting the pristine condition of the book. Madam Pince kept her books in tip top shape, but this looked brand new and untouched.

"How would you know?" She snorted, before regaining her composure. If only Lucius could see her now. "McGonagall may or may not have tipped me off."

"Ah," Fred said, leaning back on his hands. "Minerva McBadass-"

"Always breaking the rules." George finished.

"How can we help?" Fred asked.

"By staying quiet." She mumbled, knowing it was impossible for them.

"Okay." George responded.

She nearly dropped the book.

"W-what?" She stuttered, shocked.

"You seem shocked, my dear." George teased.

"That's because I am." She stated, looking between them. "Alright, what's up?"

"Nothing." Fred said, quickly.

Too quickly.

She narrowed her eyes. "Come on, out with it."

"We're just worried about you, okay?" George sighed.

"Aw, how sweet." She said, pinching their cheeks with one hand, as the book rested in her lap.

"No, Cass." Fred said, seriously, gently pulling her hand away and holding it. "We're serious. The first task is dragons."

"Yeah," She deadpanned. "I know."

"If this is the first task," George said, frowning. "Then what are the other two going to be like?"

"Worse?"

"Exactly." Fred said. "We know this isn't some joke, Cass. We're really scared for you. What if you get hurt?"

"Oh, boys." She said, her face softening, as she hooked an arm over the back of their necks, and pulled them to her, in a hug. "I'll be fine, I have to be. Otherwise, who's going to make sure you two dunderheads don't accidently explode yourselves?"

She squeezed their arms around them, as she felt them wrap their arms around her torso, tightly.

She smiled to herself.

She couldn't imagine a single damned day without these two by her side.


	17. All Too Real

Cassie woke up on the morning of the 24th of November with a pit in her stomach. Serena smiled worriedly at her, before encouraging her to accompany her to breakfast. She walked to the Great Hall, her feet dragging on the floor with dread. She didn't mean to sound dramatic, but come on, this was a dragon and she was just an average girl. She couldn't afford to make any mistakes.

She sat down at their table, next to Serena and across from Draco's empty seat. She furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Hey, TJ!" She called, looking at the boy who looked at her, from his seat a couple of spots away.

"Yeah?" He asked, arrogance coating his tone.

She internally rolled her eyes. Of course, what did she expect?

"Have you seen Draco this morning?" She questioned.

"The last I saw," He replied, not even looking at her. "Was him heading to Snape's Office."

"Right," She muttered, wondering why on earth he had to speak to Severus at this time. "Thanks."

"Whatever." He shrugged, before speaking to his friends again.

"Isn't he just the charmer?" Serena asked, sarcastically.

"Speaking of," Cassie groaned. "Here comes another."

Benjimine sauntered over, sitting down in his spot next to Cassie. She almost raised an eyebrow, as this had been the closest he had gotten to her in a while, since Fred and George 'didn't' a word with him.

"Good morning." He said, plating himself some breakfast.

"Good morning, Benjimine." She replied.

"Good morning, er..." He said, looking at the girl next to her.

"Serena." Serena said, shocked that the handsome but flirtatious boy was greeting her.

"Well," He smiled. "Good morning, Serena."

"Good morning." She replied, trying to hide her blush.

He had a nice smile, she could give him that.

All the while, Cassie watched the short exchange with a sly thought.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck today, Cassie." He smiled, using her real name.

She almost joked on her juice. She looked at him, blinking to see if she was imagining it.

"Thank you, Benjimine." She smiled, honestly.

For once, she was surprised to engage in a proper conversation with the boy, finding his company quite enjoyable in this form, but of course, he and Serena were doing most of the talking.

During this time, a small owl swooped overhead, before dropping a letter on the table in front of her and leaving. She immediately recognised the mammal as her mothers private owl, the one which she would use to send letters without his knowledge. She looked at the letter, noticing the lavender coloured wax seal, her favourite colour. She smiled, stuffing the letter into her pocket. She would read it later, when she would truly need a boost of confidence before the task. She couldn't deny that she loved receiving letters from her mother.

While they spoke, she half-heartedly listened, as she looked around the hall for familiar faces. First, she saw Harry sitting at the table, not eating his breakfast, but instead poking it around. Her ached for the boy, he did not ask for this, just like she hadn't wanted it. Of course, the big difference was that she had entered her own name. Ron sat further down the Gryffindor table, trying to glare, but she could see the underlying concern in his eyes. Growing up with Draco and Severus, she had grown quite accustomed to reading further into things, to see the truth.

Next, she looked at the seats between the two boys, spotting Ginny and Hermione in the middle. Their shoulders were tense, but they maintained their act well, by laughing with each other.

She checked twice, but didn't spot the twins anywhere. She grew concerned, before brushing it off. They never missed breakfast, but then again, they were probably just trying to get a prank in before the first task. Her stomach twisted in sadness.

She glanced over at the Hufflepuff table, smiling slightly, as she spotted Cedric laughing with his friends. At least she could locate some of her friends.

"Why don't you scoot up?" Cassie said to the two, standing up. "I'm just leaving."

"But Cassie," Serena said, with a worried expression. "You barely ate anything."

"I'm not hungry." She said, faking a smile. "Plus, I ought to find Draco before the tournament."

"Okay," She conceded, standing up and hugging her. "You'll do good."

She smiled at Serena, before walking away.

"Cassiopeia!" She turned to see TJ.

"Yes?" She sighed.

"Good luck, today." He said, trying at what she assumed was an attempt at a smile.

She was stunned, to say the least.

"Thank you." She said, with a half smile.

She turned, leaving the hall.

What was with people surprising her today?

"Where do you think you're going?" Boomed a deep voice from behind.

She tensed, before turning around and scowling at the culprit.

There, stood Cedric, who had one of the most possibly highest male voices.

"You git." She muttered, as he walked towards her.

"You don't seriously think I'd let you get away that easily, did you?" He grinned, reaching her and crossing his arms across his chest. "Especially before I got to wish you good luck!"

"Sorry, sorry." She laughed.

His grin dropped into a small smile, as he tried to hide his worry and pulled her into a hug.

"My money's on you, Casper." He whispered, into her ear. "So kick ass and be safe."

She pulled back and flashed him a half smile. He was always good at lightening her mood, even if it only took two sentences.

"Prepare to loose that money, when a huge dragon decides to roast me like a marshmallow." She said, with a laugh.

"Stop!" He said, looking crestfallen. She felt bad, until..."I really want a marshmallow now."

"Uck!" She said, looking up at the grinning boy. "You arse!"

"I've got a good one!" He said, turning back to the Great Hall, all the while, shaking his backside.

"You're a weirdo!" She called, turning away herself.

She rather like that word Hermione had told her.

"I know!" He shouted back, and she could practically hear the grin in his voice.

She walked to Severus' office, in hopes of finding her brother. She was not disappointed. She stopped by the door, hearing two voices.

"Please," Draco pleaded, for the one hundredth time. "There's got to be something you can do."

"I'm sorry, Draco." Severus said, tiredly, from his restless sleep the prior night. "I've already exerted every option and there's no way out. Not even for Harry."

"This is insane!" Draco said, sounding defeated. "She didn't even want to do this, but Father, he-he forced her into it."

"I know, Draco, I know." Severus said, patting the boys shoulder. "I tried to find her a way out the minute you came to me when she entered, but there's no way around it. All we can do is support her and make sure that she comes out unharmed."

"You knew-?" Draco started, before Cassie finally decided to knock the door.

"Sorry," She said, trying to act as if she hadn't just eavesdropped. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, not at all, dear." Severus said, motioning her in.

"I was just looking for Draco." She said, upon entering, as she turned to him. "You weren't at breakfast and I was worried that I wouldn't see you before the tournament."

"I'm sorry," He said. "I had to ask Uncle Sev about something in Potions. I would've made sure to see you before."

She smiled, but of course she knew that was quite the opposite from the conversation they were having.

"Well, I just wanted to find you before I have to go get changed." She said.

She walked over to him and pulled him into a hug, to which he responded by holding her tightly.

"It's going to be okay, Draco." She said, trying to reassure them both, as he shook in her arms. "Nothing's going to happen."

"It better not." He said, his voice quivering. He hated sounding so weak. "I can't lose you."

"And you won't." She stated, firmly, believing they words.

There was no way she wouldn't go down without a fight. She had too much depending on her. And she sure as hell wasn't leaving a vulnerable Draco in her father's clutches.

"I should go." She said, kissing his forehead.

"Cassie." She turned to Severus, hating that she was the cause of the sadness and worry in his eyes. He walked over to her and gently wrapped his arms around her. "Be careful."

"I will." She said, mustering a smile.

She walked out of the room, pausing at the doorway to look back at the two pained expression of her brother and godfather.

"I love you, Cassie." Draco said, almost desperately.

"I love you, too, Draco." She smiled, before leaving.

She got changed in her dorm, hands shaking as the time to face the task seemed to slip away. She remembered to slip the letter from her mother into the pocket of her clothes, before walking towards the stadium that was filled with early arrivers.

She sighed, sad that she hadn't seen the twins beforehand, which was scary, since they appeared at the exact moment her shoulders slumped.

"Well, well, well," George said, the two running in front of her, startling her. "If it isn't -"

At that moment, Fred help up a relatively huge poster that flashed the words, 'That's our girl!'.

"That's incorrect grammar, George." She said, teasingly.

"Hasn't seen us all morning," Fred sighed, feigning hurt.

"And the first thing she does, is criticize our grammar." George finished, holding a hand over his heart.

She rolled her eyes, before smiling.

"It's good to see you two dimwits." She said, before punching them both lightly on the arm. "Where in Merlin's name have you two been?"

"Guess it's a good thing that she finally got that cast off then, eh, Georgie?" Fred said, sarcastically.

It was true. Madam Pomfrey had finally allowed her to take the damned thing off, declaring that her arm was fully healed and in exceptional timing since she was now a competitor.

"If you must know," Fred sighed, dramatically. "We slept in and then had to add the finishing touches to this."

She watched in amusement, as he struggled to keep a hold of the fluttering poster, as the wind caught it.

"I was worried for a moment there that I wouldn't see you before the task." She said, softly.

"Not a chance!" They both exclaimed.

"I'm glad to hear that." She said, with a laugh, as they walked her to the tent.

However, they had to stop outside, as only the champions were allowed entry.

George pulled her into a tight embrace, squeezing her as he said the words, "Make it out alive or I might seriously have to murder you."

She laughed, despite herself, as he pulled back, as a grin of satisfaction settled on his face.

"I mean it though." He said, his tone and facial expression void of humour.

"I know." She said, with a small smile.

"Well, I'll go and find us a seat, Freddie." He said, taking the poster from him and backing up, with a half grin. "Good luck!"

She breathed a laugh, turning to the boy in front of her. Although, she didn't get to do much looking, because as soon as she had turned back, he had engulfed her in a tight but gentle hug.

"Promise me, that you'll be safe." Fred whispered, his face buried in her hair. She wrapped her arms around his torso and rested her head against his shoulder. "Promise me, Cass."

"You know I will, Freddie." She whispered back.

"I need to hear you say it." He said, desperation in his voice.

"I promise." She whispered, hoping it was one she could keep.

He tightened his arms around her, and she didn't want him to let go. Ever. This was where she felt safe, here, in his arms.

He pulled back, taking her face in his hands.

"You go in, grab whatever it is and then get the hell back out." He said, with pleading eyes.

"Okay." She said, nodding her head in his hands.

He smiled, a sigh escaping his nose.

"Kick ass?" He said, weakly.

She internally laughed, as everyone assumed that she was going to beat up a dragon.

"Kick ass." She affirmed, with a laugh.

He pulled her into another hug, whispering, "You can do this. I know you can."

When he pulled back, he looked like he was going to say or do something else, but Rita Skeeter emerged from behind the flap of the tent and grabbed her arm, pulling her away from Fred.

"Freddie!" She said, suddenly a lot more fearful, as she witnessed the look of sheer defeat flash across his face. She tried to yank out of the woman's forceful grasp, but failed, being pulled into the tent. She had wanted more time with him. Wanted to know what he would've said next.

"It's going to be okay!" He shouted to her, as the flap blew shut.

She stood frozen, staring at where Fred would have been standing, through the tent wall.

This was it.

With her heart thumping heavily in her chest, the sound of blood rushing through her body echoing in her ears and her body shaking, she made her way over to the champions tent. Here, was where everything became all too real.


	18. It's Time

"Your attention please," Dumbledore's voice boomed, as Harry and Fleur paced around, while Krum unfolded his robes and Cassie sat on the bed allocated to her. "This is a great day for all of us."

A loud roar resonated through out, causing them all to pause, before resuming their activities as Dumbledore continued.

"Each of the three tasks involves very considerable danger." His voice sounded, as Harry wrung his hands and Cassie gripped the letter in her pocket. _Not yet._ "Please keep your seats at all times."

She blocked Dumbledore's voice out and focussed on Harry, who had stopped his pacing and was now leaning an ear towards the flap of the tent. With a flash, Hermione appeared, flinging her arms around him, before pulling back abruptly, as Skeeter entered and snapped a picture.

"Young love." She said, in a mockingly dreamy voice. "How...stirring! If everything goes unfortunately today, you two may even make the front page."

Cassie stood up, at the same time Krum approached from behind the arrogant troublemaker.

"You have no business here." He said, in a thick accent. "This tent is for champions, and friends."

She was stumped for words, her lips moving but no words forming.

"No matter." She said, recovering with a monotone voice. "We've got what we wanted."

"Then leave." Cassie said, haughtily. "And stop meddling in things that don't concern you. You're not welcome here."

Now the blasted woman was seriously at a loss for words, as were the others who seemed to be staring at her, even Krum.

"Cassie!" Hermione smiled, running into the girls arms with a smile.

"Hey, 'Mione." Cassie smiled, hugging her back.

She looked like she was about to say something, but Dumbledore entered, halting her words.

"Good day, champions!" He said, pushing the flaps aside, dramatically. "Gather round please."

Everyone did as instructed, forming a group around Dumbledore and a few others.

"Now," He said. "You've waited, you've wondered, and at last, the moment has arrived. A moment only four of you can fully appreciate."

He looked around, before doing a double-take to his right, where Hermione stood, sheepishly.

"What are you doing here, Miss Granger?" He asked, sounding most surprised.

"Oh - I - um -," She stuttered, an expression of awkwardness displaying on her face. "Sorry, I'll just go."

'Good luck' she mouthed to her two friends, before disappearing behind the other side of the tent.

"Barty," Dumbledore said. "The bag."

"Champions, in a circle around me." He said, motioning with one hand, as the other cradled a black bag. "Miss Delacour, over here." He said, pulling them into different spots. "Mr Krum. And Potter, Mr Potter, over here. That's right now. Now.."

It seemed Cassie was already in an acceptable place for him. She grimaced at his precision, reminding her somewhat of her aggressive father. He was a very precise and organised man, as well.

"Miss Delacour, if you will." He said, holding the back out to her. She stuck her hand in, jerking back with a miniature green dragon flailing around in her palm. "The Welsh Green."

Cassie felt sorry for the girl, as she looked up at her Headmistress with a look of almost horror.

"Mr Krum." He dropped his hand into the bag, without hesitation and pulled out one with a vibrant shade of red skin. "The Chinese Fireball."

Krum, however, didn't seem to share the same nervousness as the others, as he looked indifferent.

"Miss Malfoy." He said, and Cassie felt her stomach twist in nervousness. The deal would be sealed, once she blindly chose a dragon. She took a breath and raised her arm, hoping it wouldn't shake. She maintained eye contact with Mr Crouch, as she pulled the dragon out and opened her palm, her eyes never leaving his. "The Swedish Short-Snout."

He smiled, grimly, before leaving her.

"Which leaves," He said, walking over to Harry.

Cassie closed her eyes, exhaling deeply, before opening her eyes and looking down at the small version of her opponent.

"The Horntail." Harry whispered, although, she heard him, and it seemed the adults had too.

She was fixated on the small creature, a silvery blue colour and spitting out blue flames.

"The Hungarian Horntail."

She snapped her head to Harry's hand, looking at the aggressive and fierce looking dragon situated in his hand. She paled, noticing that Dumbledore looked concerned. This couldn't be good. She noted that Harry's dragon was acting much more rowdy and battle ready than theirs.

"These represent four very real dragons, each of which has been given a golden egg to protect." Crouch said. "Your objective I simple: Collect the egg. This you must do, for each egg contains a clue without which, you cannot hope to proceed to the next task. Any questions?"

Cassie glanced at Harry, and met his extremely panicked expression.

"Very well." Dumbledore said. "Good luck, champions. Mr Krum, at the sound of the cannon, you may-"

However, Filch fired the cannon without warning, and Krum walked out, the others watching and most of the crowd chanting his name.

Fleur spoke with Madame Maxine before she had to leave and Harry resumed his pacing, while Cassie simply sat on her bed.

"Harry," She called, gaining his attention. She patted the spot next to her. "Come sit."

He seemed hesitant, but complied, practically dropping down on the bed in defeat.

"Talk to me." She said, softly.

For a moment, she thought he wouldn't open up, as he looked away, but he turned back to her and revealed his worries. For one, he had the most dangerous dragon. Two, Ron still wasn't talking to him. Three, he felt very nervous and didn't think he would be able to do it.

"Listen to me, Harry," She said, taking his hand, as she spoke gently, but firmly. "Don't think of it like that, think of it as 'a dragon's a dragon'. You'll only worry yourself and overthink it more. If they didn't believe we could do it, I don't think they would have allowed this. As for Ron, I think he may just be jealous of you, Harry. But I'll bet all of my chocolate frogs, that he's out there rooting for you, even if it doesn't seem like it. I'll see about having a little talk with him, after we _both_ get out of this mess. Right now, we need to focus on getting through this first challenge. Harry, if you truly believe in something, I'm under the impression that you can achieve it. You've been through a hell of a lot worse than this. Pft, this dragon is practically an ant in comparison to that Basilisk." She said, more light hearted, smiling as she earned a smile from him. "I believe in you, and they all do too. All of your friends out there, they've got your back. You can do this."

"Hey, Malfoy," Fleur said, peeking out the flap, her eyes fixated outside. "I believe you're up next."

Cassie nodded, as Dumbledore announced that Krum had secured his egg.

"Thank you," She said, before turning back to Harry, as he caught her robe before she walked off. "Harry?"

"Thank you," He said, looking up at her with slightly glassy eyes. "I-I really appreciate it. No one's really told me anything like that. Mostly too interested in me winning instead."

"Well," She said, pinching his cheeks. "Believe it or not, some of us actually do care about your welfare."

With that, she walked over to the flap and peeked out. They were clearing the ground and probably about to swap dragons. Her heart raced a little, as she realised that the letter remained unopened in her pocket. She panicked a little, time was running out.

She pulled out the letter, now crumpled from being clenched in her hand for comfort, and opened it to reveal her mother's flowing but slightly sloppy writing.

 _My dear Cassie,_

 _I'm assuming that you never informed me of your selection of a Triwizard Champion to keep me from worrying, however, words spreads fast and your father seemed exceptionally pleased with himself. I suspect that your father put you up to this - I know how you despise fighting and violence. I know this isn't you._

 _Owl me regularly, using Benny, as I wish for this to stay between us. You know how your father is. Keep me updated, and I promise to help you to the best of my ability._

 _Know that I am extremely worried and I wish for you to promise me that you will be careful. Winning does not matter, but you do. I absolutely can't lose you, my sweet Cassiopeia._

 _Be safe._

 _~ Love, Mum_

A smile made its way onto her face, as she held the letter to her chest with closed eyes. She relished in another of her mothers kind and loving letters. They never failed to remind her that she had at least one caring parent. She was the only one that mattered.

"Next," Dumbledore's voice boomed, ringing in her ears as she paled. "We have our second champion - Cassiopeia Malfoy, of Hogwarts!"

She could hear many of her friends chanting her name repeatedly, as others chanted her surname, as even they supported her. She wasn't what the average Slytherin was interpreted as, after all.

She inhaled, deeply, forcing her legs to take her forward.

"Good luck!" She heard Harry call after her.

"You too!" She said, waving a hand over her shoulder, as she exited.

She gasped, looking around the large stadium, filled with person after person. One thing in particular caught her attention. The huge silver dragon was the only thing she saw, as everything around her seemed to blur except it's huge looming frame.

She snapped back to her senses, as it lowered its head and growled. She looked between its legs and spotted the shimmering glint of the gold egg she was supposed to acquire. Well, it's now or never. She bolted, narrowly missing the flaming blue tendrils that spouted from its mouth and bolted to the side. She forgot just how big it was, until it reached out its leg to stop her and kicked her back. She gasped, as her back slammed against a boulder and tried to fill her lungs with oxygen, which was painfully hard, as she dropped to the ground from the forced. She huffed and puffed, annoyed that she was winded so early. Her previously healed arm was now aching, her back was painfully stinging and something dripped down her body from different places, but she couldn't tell whether it was blood or sweat. She scolded herself for letting her guard down and acting foolishly. She wasn't even aware of the crowd that was screaming at her to move or gasping in fright or anticipation.

She was, however, suddenly aware of the giant foot that crushed down on her body, pushing her into the ground as some of its heavy weight was applied. She couldn't ignore the pain she felt, but it was manageable - she thanked the adrenaline pumping through her veins for that. She wearily opened her eyes, meeting those of the dragons. They were a grey colour, like that of steel door handle of the door in her fathers office, that she had become quite acquainted with over the years of abuse, and they lacked warmth, like those of her mothers, instead, filled with a crazed and feral look.

She knew she should have been concerned about the dragon that was pulling back and raring to burn her to a crisp, but something caught her eye, off to the side. She turned, narrowly missing the huge claw by her neck and watched as the posted fluttered to the ground, slipping off some rocks and falling again. It stopped, caught on another set of boulders and it was then, that she recognised it. She allowed her gaze to travel directly up from the position of the poster, quickly locating the twins, who stood with panicked faces. She also noticed, that George was forcefully holding George down, as he tried to make his way to the front.

She looked at the poster again. This was the last thing she wanted - for her friends to see her like, for her brother and godfather to witness her so weak. 'That's Our Girl!'

She turned back to the dragon, with determination. _Not today._ She struggled, squirming in between the creatures foot, before locating her wand and freeing her hand from the dragons grip.

"Lumos!" She shouted, pointing her wand at the dragon. It only paused its motions. _Not enough._ She concentrated harder, knowing that it was capable of being much more brighter. "Lumos!"

This time, it made an impact, as the light that emanated from her wand was blinding. The dragon made a sort of squealing noise, as it stumbled back, most likely trying to recover its vision. She broke free from the grasps of its foot and put the rest of her plan in motion.

"Diffindo!" She said, pointing her wand at one of the boulders and watching as a large but more manageable piece broke off. "Wingardium Leviosa!"

Knowing that the dragons vision would still be blurry from the light charm, she propelled the rock to the opposite side. The dragon heard the sound and stumbled over in that direction, away from the rock. She knew it wouldn't be enough to distract it for long, as the dragon would work out quick enough that it was a rouse. Laslty, praying to Merlin that it worked, she muttered the transformation incantation she had learned from McGonagall's book.

She grinned happily, as another rock merged itself into a somewhat lookalike of herself. It was the same size and human shaped, at least. She ran with her tired legs towards the egg, clutching her arm. She was exhausted, but there was no way in hell she was stopping now. She was so close. She heard a roar from behind her, and for a moment, she wa worried that she wouldnt make it. But much to her relief, she threw her arm around the egg and turned to see the dragon burn the fake her. It crumbled to the ground in charred pieces. She gulped, but was relieved when the dragon was taken away.

"Cassiopeia Malfoy has gained possession of her egg, and with a great deal of skill and wit." Dumbledore's voice sounded, but she was too disoriented to tell where it was coming from. There was a thumping sensation running along the back of her head, and she noticed that it was in fact blood that coated her body in various places. She started breathing heavily, as the adrenaline left her body and she was too weak to move. Luckily, she was escorted away to another tent, with the help of Krum - who's minor injuries were healing - and McGonagall, where Madam Pomfrey was waiting.

She breathed a sigh of relief. She hadn't died. But then, it dawned on her, that Fleur was next and Harry would soon follow.

She knew he would be fine. He could do this. He was strong.

He had to.


	19. Internal

**A/N: Sorry in advance, but I didn't have autocorrect when writing this chapter, so there will more than likely be some mistakes. Anyways, thanks for reading and the lovely reviews, as always!**

"That was quite impressive, dear." McGonagall said, smiling slightly, as she helped Cassie to the tent, as Krum held the flap open.

"Thank you," She replied, weakly.

"Miss Malfoy!" Pomfrey gasped, before turning to Krum and McGonagall. "Bring her over here and lie her on the bed."

They set her down on the bed, as the mediwitch scurried about the room, looking for things. Cassie looked around the room, a complete contrast from the other. It looked like it's own little hospital. Krum was sitting on his own bed, just as Fleur's turn was announced. Cassie's heart thumped. Harry would be next. Her head felt damp, as her eyes became heavy.

"Cassie, dear?" McGonagall said, noticing her spaced out expression.

Her eyes begged to be shut, but she forced them to stay open, as her vision blurred.

"Cassie!" She turned her head, to see Draco pushing his way in and rushing over to her.

"Hey," She croaked, with a half smile.

Draco looked kinda funny. His face was twisted and unfocused, as her eyes failed to respond. But then again, maybe that wasn't a problem with her eyes.

"Oh, merlin, Cassie." He said, voice barely above a whisper, as he took her hand.

She looked like hell.

She fought to stay awake, she wanted to know if Harry was okay, to reassure her brother that she was okay, but her body argued, as it shut down.

Her ears were ringing and her body felt stiff, as she pried her eyes open. The light of the medical wing momentarily blinded her, before her eyes adjusted. Wait, medical wing? She snapped her eyes to her left to see Draco, sitting in a chair, his hand over her own.

"Draco?" Cassie said, as the boys head whipped back to her from the doors.

"Oh, Cassie," Draco sighed, before smiling warmly. "Thank Merlin, you're awake."

She smiled, before her questions sunk in.

"How did I get here? How long have I been out? What happened? Is it over? Is Harry okay?" She rambled, ignoring the dull pain.

"Woah, woah," Draco snorted. "Slow down."

"Sorry." She muttered.

"Potter's fine, he got his egg." Draco explained. "In fact, he just left. You were moved here after his turn, so, you haven't really been out that long, thankfully. In fact, the rest of the school are probably only just making their way back to the castle now."

"Thank goodness." She sighed in relief, sinking back into the bed.

"I-"

"Cassie?!"

Draco stopped, and looked behind him to the door. Cassie craned her neck to look over his shoulder and spotted Fred, George, Ginny, Ron and Lee burst through the doors.

"Hey, guys." She smiled, as they crowded around her bed, avoiding the side Draco was on.

Before they could say anything, she looked to her left, where Draco was still holding her hand but was visibly tensed. She could feel the strain in her hand.

"It's okay, Draco." She smiled, trying to ease his discomfort. "I'll be fine."

He took the hint, but was both hesitant and grateful. He nodded, and stood up, retracting his hand from hers.

"I'll see you back in the common room," He said, trying to block out the others. "She said you would be okay to be discharched, once she's assessed you one final time."

He bent down, and placed a delicate kiss on her forehead. He shot her a small smile, before leaving the room, hastilly.

"How are you doing?" Ginny asked, sitting on the now empty seat.

Everyone seemed to follow her lead, except Fred and George who looked ghastly pale.

"I'm okay, I don't even know what's wrong, if I'm honest." She admitted, before frowning at her best friends.

"Fred? George?" She said, with concern. "Are you okay? You look ill. Maybe you should sit down."

"They were just worried about you." Lee said, looking at the two as well. "We all were. No wonder they look like they've seen a ghost, after watching what happened to you, they might've seen one."

"I'm glad you have so much faith in me." She said, trying to lighten the mood. "Look, I'm okay, I promise."

They still looked unconvinced, but George cracked a smile.

"All our money was on you." He said. "If anything, we had too much faith."

"Ugh," She said, mockingly holding a hand over her heart. "You've hurt me more than any wound could."

She didn't know why, but as soon as the words left her mouth, Fred seemed to come alive again, as he grabbed a seat, sat down and took her hand in both of his, leaning his forehead on them.

Even Ron, who was usually oblivious, was ready to leave and give them some privacy, but he opted out on the grounds of wanting to know how she was, as Pomfrey appeared.

"Oh, you're awake, dear." She smiled, walking over to the bed, inbetween Ginny and Ron. "Do not fret if you are still a little disoriented, it's an effect of one of the potions I had to administer for your injuries. The injury to your back took a little longer to heal because you almost ruptured your spinal cord from the impact - I would be careful of that, because you must have damaged your back before for it to be so tedious. Your head has also healed now, but I wouldn't be surprised if you had a sore head for the next couple of ours or so. As for your cuts and bruises, they are all healed up - along with your arm. Because your arm had only just healed, it made it prone to breaking, so its delicate state meant it didn't take much force to rebreak the bone. Apart from that, everything looks fine and you can go. However, please refrain from overexerting yourself and keep the amount you carry to a minimum."

She blinked, trying to comprehend the load of information the healer had given her. Maybe it was the potions.

"O-Okay," She said, before swinging her legs around to Fred, George and Lee's side. "Thank you, Madam Pomfrey."

"You're welcome, dear." She smiled, before disappearing.

"Hermione went to find Harry, Cedric got caught up with Cho and Draco sent Selena and Benjimine away, but they all promise to check on you as soon as they can and appologise for not being here." Ginny explained, being the most civil at using first names, to stop things from getting confusing.

"It's no big deal, but that's very kind." She brushed it off. They all looked like they wanted to say something, but she didn't give them the chance. "Let's go."

She stood up, but her legs felt weak and extremly tingly, as she wobbled in place. She felt herself lose her balance, as she grasped at air with her hands, before they finally grasped someone's top.

She stopped wavering, as she looked up to see Fred stood in front of her with his hands on each of her arms.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his eyes filled with raw concern.

She realised this was the first thing he had said.

"I'm okay, just a little dizzy." She smiled, reassuring him. She liked him better when he smiled. "Stood up a little too quickly, that's all. Thank you, for not letting me fall."

"You're welcome." He said, softly.

They left the medical wing, as they filled her in on what she had missed. However, Fred hadn't let her go, and she hadn't complained.

Even though she was capable of walking on her own now, she didn't voice that, as Fred's arm around her waist was comforting and she felt grounded and stablised in more ways than one.

They walked her right to the common room entrance, where they each stopped to give her a tight hug, muttering things in her ear to her.

They started walking off, as Fred lingered.

"Freddie," She said, softly. "Are you really okay?"

"Sorry," He said, snapping his eyes to hers. They softened, as he pulled her into his arms and sqeezed her there, as if securing her in place. "It's all fun and games until you feel the real fear of almost losing someone you care a lot about."

"I didn't mean to scare you," She said, truthfully, as she tightened her arms around his torso. "I'm so sorry that you had to experience that because of me. I don't want to cause you any sadness or worry, Freddie, it's the last thing I want to do."

He pulled back, and brought a hand to her cheek, running his thumb along it.

"Please, don't appologise. This isn't your fault and you didn't want this." He said, before smiling. "There will never be a time where I won't worry about you, Cass. Plus, you kept your promise. Although, I don't like that you got hurt, obviously, but you made it out very much alive and got in, grabbed the egg and got back out. That's good enough for me. Now, I just need you to promise me the same for the rest of the tournament."

She smiled, her cheek pushing into his hand.

"I promise to keep safe to the best of my abilities for the remainder of this tournament."

He smiled, one of achievement and she laughed a little.

"You should get going." She said, looking around him to see the others at the end of the darkened hall. "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." She smiled, before lightly pushing him in the direction towards their friends. "Oh, wait, that reminds me - RON!"

Said boy turned, as the group stopped and looked back.

"Yeah?" He called.

"Can I have a word?" She shouted back, relieved that she didn't have to shout again, as he came walking back. Fred shot her a confused glance as he walked away. "I'll explain later."

By the time Ron had reached her, Fred had reached the group at the end of the corridor, as theh turned the corner and waited their for Ron - not wanting to leave him to walk back alone.

"What's up, Cassie?" He asked, looking like a nervous puppy.

"I heard that you and Harry still aren't speaking." She said, testing the waters first.

"Oh," He said, sheepishly. "Yeah."

"And why is that?" She asked.

"Well-" He started, rather awkwardly.

"In fact, stop, I already know why," She said, looking him in the eye. "I'm going to talk and you're going to listen, okay?"

"Okay." He said, looking avoiding her gaze.

"I understand that having a friend in the spotlight can be a little overbearing at times, but you've also got to understand that Harry doesn't do this on purpose, in fact, he doesn't do it all, now that I think about it." She started, trying to stay calm, but the more she thought about it, the more she knew she had to show Ron how wrong he was. Having been friends with Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, and Ron, she knew how stubborn they could be sometimes. Especially Ron, who took things more difficultly. She knew there were various reasons for why that is though, having five brothers to live up to being one. "It's okay to be jealous, but when you take it out and blame it on the wrong people, that's where the trouble starts. Do you seriously think that he entered his own name and willingly? You'd have to be bloody mental. Merlin, Ron he's your best friend and he needs you now more than ever. Instead of abandoning him in his time of need, support him and accept the fact that he didn't want this. He's your best friend, he tells you everything, you think he'd enter his name without telling you? The two of you are practically stuck at the hip. Please, don't let this get between you."

Ron was extremely pink in the face, as he looked at the floor guiltily.

"How do I fix this?" He asked, in a small voice.

"Talk to him." She said, placing a hand on his shoulder. She smiled at him, when he raised his eyes to meet her own. "In my experience, true friends always find their way back to each other. Just don't be a git, and you'll be okay, alright?"

Ron cracked a grin at that, before pulling the only slightly taller girl into a tight hug.

"Thank you, Cassie." He whispered.

Her arms hovered, as she stood shocked, before she wrapped her arms around the boy and smiled to herself.

"You're very welcome." She said, before shooing the boy off. "I believe you have a friend to get back."

He nodded, before waving with a smile and rushing off to meet the others.

She sighed, softly, silently hoping that things would work out. Harry certainly needed his best friend, now more than ever. This most definitely wasn't the time to be having spats.

She pushed the portrait door open with a heavy heart, longing for her bed and a conversation with Selena that made her feel comfortably normal. However, as soon as she entered the Common Room, it seemed that that would have to wait.

"Can I help you?" She asked, as almost every Slytherin student had their eyes on her.

"They're here to congratulate you," Draco said, stetting out from the crowd, with the golden egg. "And to see what this egg is all about, of course."

She internally rolled her eyes, as she took the egg in her own hands. Typical. Of course, Draco would have gathered the whole of Slytherin in the Common Room.

"Come on then," She recognised the voice of TJ shout. "Open it then!"

She was never one to like the spotlight. She detested the way everyone looked her as if she were some star prize. She looked at the students before her, they looked at her somewhat expectantly, while others looked indifferent. She would rather do anything, than put on a show for the mostly snobby students, but sighed as she realised that she would have to find out the second task at some point. She couldn't avoid it forever, as much as she would've liked that.

She looked down at the egg and pushed down on top of an indent, which she immediately regretted, of course, as an ear-piercing screech emitted from the egg. Everyone covered their ears and doubled over, as if making them selves smaller would make a difference.

"Shut it off!" Jeremiah Stilks, a student in the year above, released in his own screech.

"I'm trying!" She yelled, frantically fiddling with the egg, before it finally ceased the horrific noise.

"What in the bloody hell could that mean?" Selena asked, near the front of the group.

"I have no clue." Cassie muttered, confused at the so called 'hint'.

"Come on," Selena said, taking Cassie by the arm and escaping up to their dorm.

Cassie breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that Selena had gotten her out of there. She flopped down onto her bed, glad that their dorm was empty. Martha and Katya were most likely still in the Common Room.

"So," Selena said, sitting on the bed next to her and looking down at her. "You did good today. Your injuries are healed though, right?"

"Yeah," Cassie said. "Madam Pomfrey fixed me up. Thank you."

"For what?" She asked, cocking her head.

"Lots of things." She smiled, as Selena flopped down next to her and the two stared at the ceiling.

"You don't have to thank me, I'm your best friend, I'm always going to be here for you, regardless." She smiled, softly, before smirking and lolling her head to the side to look at Cassie. "So, you and Fred?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Cassie said, pointedly keeping her eyes fixated on the ceiling.

"Oh, come one, Cassie." She said, exasperatedly. "You like each other! It's so infuriatingly obvious, because only the two of you can't seem to see it."

"We're just friends, that's all we'll ever be." Cassie sighed, glancing at Selena. "It'll never happen."

"Cassie," Selena said, sitting up and becoming more serious. "Are you scared to be with Fred?"

"More than you'll ever know." She said quietly, more to herself.

Selena sighed, before smiling sadly at Cassie. She patted her shoulder before walking to her own bed.

"Get some sleep, Cassie." She said, pulling the covers over her small frame. "You had quite the eventful day."

Cassie nodded, although she couldn't see, and curled up under the sheets. She buried her face in her clasped hands.

Even if Fred did like her, they couldn't ever be together no matter how much she cared for him, for numerous reasons.

We fall in love with people we can't have.


	20. Trust Me

Things had been as close to mundane as they could be. Harry and Ron had made up, as both boys had thanked her at separate times, which warmed her heart, happy that they had made up at last. Harry had been happier as of late, as well as everyone was overjoyed that the two boys were now friends and that she wouldn't be stuck in the middle. Cassie had been pleasantly surprised to find out that Selena had developed a crush on Benjimine. Fred, George and Lee had increased their amount of products for their future shop. Not surprisingly, but Cedric had confided in her of his crush on Cho Chang, a Ravenclaw. Draco had been hanging around her a lot lately, as if he was scared to let her out of his sight.

She was happy to have spent even more time with the twins, if that was even possible. Even though, she was seen as the competition against Harry now, she was still welcomed by almost all at the Gryffindor Table. No one could find in their heart, a reason to hate such a kind and wilful character. The two boys, including Lee, never failed to bring a smile to her face or let out a little laugh, even under the circumstances.

One morning, Cassie was eating breakfast at the Slytherin Table, next to Selena who was sat beside Benjimine and across from Draco, when she heard a commotion coming from the Gryffindor Table. She turned, as did the others, and saw Ron looking at a set of old dress robes, looking mortified, as he had just been informed they were his. It as an extremely funny sight, purely because of the boys reaction. But then the question arose; what were the dress robes for?

The question was soon answered, as Slytherin House were called into a large room in the dungeons, where Severus awaited. Of course, Cassie had to contain her giggles at the sight of her godfather looking so awkward.

"Boys on one side and girls on the other." He announced. "Now, the Yule Ball has been a tradition of the Triwizard Tournament since its founding. On Christmas Eve night, our guests and us gather in the Great Hall for a night of behaved levity. As representatives of the host school, I expect nothing but the best from each and every one of you. I say this, becasue the Yule Ball is a dance."

Everyone started muttering, as Selena blanched.

"You okay?" Cassie asked, nudging her arm.

"I can't dance." Selena muttered, a slight coat of pink tinting her pale face.

"That's okay," She said, with a smile, just as Severus yelled at them to be quiet. "I'll teach you."

"Really?" She asked, her face brightening almost immediately.

"Of course, we can have extra practice in the dorm." She smiled. "Plus, he can't dance either."

She jerked her head in Severus' direction, as the two laughed quietly. Severus, however, had heard her comment, as he stood not that far from them and the room had now quietened down.

"Miss Malfoy." He smirked.

"Yes?" She asked, snapping her head towards him.

Oh Merlin, he was smirking. This couldn't be good.

"Join me here please." He said, motioning her over.

She stood, begrudgingly and made her way over to her godfather. Everyone was snickering at the sight. She supposed that if Severus was going to enjoy this even in the slightest, it had to be with him embarrassing her.

"Proud of yourself?" She hissed, fighting a smile.

"Immesnly." He said, lowly, before raising it again. "Now, place-"

"I know." She cut him off, with a smirk of her own.

There was no way she was letting him have all of the fun. If he wanted to embarrass her, then she was going to show him up.

She placed her left hand on his shoulder and took his hand with her right. He cursed under his breath, and she smirked, for the first time in her life, she was grateful for all of those mind numbing dance lessons. Music began playing, and the two danced effortlessly, a smirk of triumph on Cassie's face.

"Touché." Severus said, fighting back a smile, as he stepped away from her. "Right! Every single person on their feet! I want to see you practicing with a partner! Don't make this an even my waste of my time."

Cassie looked over to see Selena hadn't moved an inch and seemed to be staring at the ground. She walked over to her and tapped her shoulder.

"Hey," Cassie said. "What'cha doing?"

"Nothing." She groaned, dragging her hands over her face. "I can't dance with any of them."

"Why not?" Cassie asked, sure she already knew the answer.

"Because I'll just embarrass myself." She said, looking at the floor again.

"Well, why don't you dance with me? I won't make fun of you," Cassie suggested. "Plus, there's no rule stating that you can't dance with your best friend."

"You're a life saver!" She said, leaping to her feet.

The rest of that time was spent laughing, as the two girls cracked jokes and practised. Selena was a toe stepper, but wasn't everybody at first? With some encouragement and practice, Cassie had reassured that Selena would be dancing like a pro by the time the Yule Ball came round.

She couldn't wait to find out how the twins' dance session went.


	21. Scared To Be Wrong

She hadn't seen the twins that night, but found the next morning that they had been pranking with Peeves.

"So," She said, sipping her juice. "How was your dance session with McGonagall?"

"Oh, it was just marvellous!" George said, dramatically.

"Seriously!" Fred snorted. "She made Ron dance with her in front of everybody!"

"What?" She pouted. "I wish I had been there to witness that."

"I'm sure your experience was much better," Fred said.

"Yeah, I bet Snape was very enthusiastic about the whole thing." George added.

"No, he wasn't one bit," She released a short laugh. "Until he made me dance with him and failed at embarrassing me."

"You totally showed him up!" George wheezed, after she had explained what had happened.

"Tell me something I don't know." She grinned.

"So, who did you end up dancing with?" Fred asked casually, however there was curiosity laced in his voice.

"Serena," Cassie smiled, before leaning her hand on her chin. "What about you two dunderheads? What poor soul did you coerce into dancing with you?"

"Angelina." George said, mocking hurt. "And I'll have you know, it didn't take much convincing, if you know what I mean."

"Gross." She grimaced, knowing they probably snogged the face off each other. She turned to Fred, who hadn't answered. "What about you?"

"Alicia," He said, picking up his juice.

"She's a nice girl," Cassie said.

It was the truth, but that didn't stop her heart from dropping to her stomach at the thought of him dancing with such a pretty and nice girl. She shook her head, scolding herself for being jealous of someone she shouldn't be.

"Yeah, she is," George said, before nudging his brother and winking at Cassie. "But I think he intends to ask someone else to the ball."

George was very blunt with his insinuating, as Cassie blushed and Fred turned bright red, looking away. Her heart raced at the thought. She didn't mean to be big headed, but was he planning on asking her? The thought made her happy, and gave her a little hope. Of course, she didn't think he would ever like her and argued against the idea of them, but he were to ask her, she would undoubtedly say yes in a heart beat.

"Oh," Was her only reply.

The next morning, Cassie was sitting in her usual spot at the Slytherin Table, when she found out that Benjimine had asked Serena to be his date to the Yule Ball.

"Oh, that's great!" Cassie cooed, pulling her into a hug. She knew her friend had a crush on the boy, it must've been a wish come true. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you!" Serena smiled, just as Benjimine took a seat next to her.

That same day, Ginny excitedly confided in her that Neville had asked her to be his date and so now she could attend.

"That's amazing, Gin!" She said, smiling. "Neville's a nice boy, and more importantly, I can't wait to see you there!"

"Me neither!" She squealed. "I'm so excited! It was very sweet of him to ask me."

The following day, Hermione vented about how infuriating Krum and his fan girls were.

"It's so bloody irritating, Cassie!" She fumed. "No where's safe, not even the library! I swear, everywhere I go, they're there! There's no escaping them!"

"Have you ever considered that Viktor's taken an interest in you, Hermione?" Cassie questioned.

"An interest? In me?" She laughed. "Don't be daft, Cassie."

"I've caught her looking at you on more than one occasion," Cassie explained. "And it would explain why they are always at the same place you are."

"No way," Hermione denied. "Not possible."

"Whatever you say, 'Mione." She said, shaking her head at the oblivious girl.

Speaking of oblivious, George and even Ginny, had continuously hinted at Fred asking her to the ball, but he always changed the subject or failed to acknowledge the topic. Cassie began to believe she had built her hopes up, that she had just imagined the whole thing. He obviously wasn't interested.

The following days, she politely rejected the invites of boys left, right and centre, which turned out to be a good move, as George approached her.

"Hey," He said.

"Hey," She smiled. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to see if you have a date to the ball yet?"

"I don't." She shook her head.

"Good," He sighed, in relief.

"You aren't going to ask me, are you?" She teased, knowing full well that he had already asked Angelina.

"Yeah, right, and face Ange's wrath? Sorry, I love you and all, but not enough to suffer that." He grinned, before sighing. "Just checking, because another person plans to ask you."

"I sure hope so," Cassie replied. "I don't want to be the person who shows up with no date."

"You won't, I promise." George said, a hand on her shoulder. "He's just working up the nerve to ask. To find the right time and all."

"I see," She smiled, softly. "You tell this someone that I'll wait as long as they need, unless they change their mind, that is."

"I'll be sure to. There's no danger of that. Between you and me, he's smitten." George winked, before smiling. "You're a good one, Cassiekins."

She smiled, as he walked away.

Her heart fluttered at the thought of Fred asking her, of dancing with him at a ball.

It was decided. She wouldn't doubt, after all, George had outright promised that he would ask. George knew his twin like the back of his hand.

She would wait for him.


	22. Doesn't Matter

Cassie smiled, as Benjimine said something to make Serena laugh hysterically. They were cute with each other, without even realising it. She was glad Benjimine had matured since they had first met. He was truly a nice guy, even nicer with Serena. Cassie was really happy for her friends, they all seemed to have dates, but she didn't get too jealous over it, more happy than anything.

The smile was wiped from her face, as the Malfoy Eagle flew over the table and dropped a large box in front of her. She paled, knowing this was from her father. Her clammy hands picked up the letter, written in the handwriting she used to find flawless, but now disgusted her. She ripped open the envelope and retrieved the letter.

 _Cassiopeia,_

 _Do not even dare to disgrace the Malfoy name at this dance. On your best behaviour or you will regret it the minute you get home. Now would be a great opportunity to accompany one of your near suitors, so make a good impression._

 _Inside is the dress you will wear to the ball, I cannot have you scaring away any of the candidates because of your disgusting taste in elegance and body._

 _Do not disappoint._

He didn't even bother signing off his disgraceful letters. She looked around the table and noticed that it was mainly empty, due to the early time in the morning. Even at that, no one was paying attention. She slipped the lip off of the box and braced herself for the choice of dress her father had picked out.

Her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets at the sight. The dress was an emerald green colour - of course -, with a very low cut around the chest, spaghetti straps and a large slit along the left leg. Lucius Malfoy wanted his 17 year old daughter to wear this to a school ball. She was disgusted. It's not like this wasn't what he usually made her wear, but she thought he would at least hold some decency for a school ball. This was far too revealing for her taste, in so many ways.

"What's that?"

She turned her head, to see Fred's face right next to her own, looking over her shoulder.

"A dress." She said, bluntly.

"Duh, I can see that." He said, sticking his tongue out. "But seriously, where's the rest of it?"

She laughed, despite herself.

"My father sent it to me," She said. "For the Yule Ball."

"You can't wear that." He stated.

"And why not?" She asked.

"It's far too revealing." He said, folding his arms across his chest.

"I wasn't planning on wearing it anyway." She laughed, just as Cinnamon(Don't ask. Narcissa was more than a little obsessed with the substance.), her mother's private owl, swooped across the table, dropping a bag and leaving. Cassie picked up the bag, opening it to reveal a hoard of galleons. "Seems that I don't have to."

Fred smiled, as if in relief, before looking at her.

"Speaking of," He started, shifting awkwardly on his feet.

"Yes?" She asked.

She couldn't be certain, but her heart raced. He might finally be asking her to the ball.

"I-"

"Casper!" The two looked to see Cedric bounding over, huffing and puffing as he stopped to catch his breath. "Sorry - mate - but I - need to borrow - her for a second."

"Sorry, Cedric, but-" Cassie started, but he cut her off.

"I promise, it's really important, or else I wouldn't have interrupted." He said.

"Just give us two minutes." Cassie said, turning back to Fred.

"It's okay," He said, casually.

"But Fred-"

"Seriously," Fred brushed her off. "He sounds desperate, plus it wasn't important. I'll talk to you later."

Her heart dropped at his words. It didn't matter? Maybe she was wrong.

"I'm really sorry, Cassie." Cedric said, using her name.

"What did you need?" She forced a smile, trying to brush off what had just occurred.

He lead her out of the Great Hall and down an empty corridor.

"I need your help," He said, nervously wringing his hands. "To ask Cho to be my date to the ball."

"Aww, you're going to finally ask her?" She teased, pinching his cheek.

He swatted her away.

"Well, that's the plan," He said, shifting his gaze. "But I was wondering if you would listen to my - well - what I'll ask her and tell me what you think."

"You want me to give you constructive criticism?"

"I have no idea what you just said, but sure." He said, with a laugh. "I just - I want this to be perfect. I've liked her for a while now, and she's a really nice girl and-"

"Ced," Cassie cut off his rambling, and flashed him a smile. "I'll help you."

"I was hoping you'd say that." He smirked, fiddling with his hands again, before clearing his throat and straightening up. "Cho, I've wanted to tell you this for a while now, but I think you're an amazing and kind person, truly one of a kind, and I was just wondering if you'd do me the pleasure of being my date to the Yule Ball?"

"Of course, Cedric!" Cassie squealed in a mock high pitched voice. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

They both burst out laughing.

"She's going to go mad for that Cedric," Cassie smiled. "I see no need for 'constructive criticism', just don't go too cringey."

"It's really okay?" He asked, nervously.

"Yes." She smiled. "Believe it or not, you're not a complete dunce, there's some brains in there after all, Diggory."

"Shut it, Malflu." He quipped.

"Ugh," She rolled her eyes. "I've not heard that one in a while."

"Wait," Cedric said again. "What do I do after that? What if she says no?"

"You'll just know, it'll come naturally." She smiled. "As for the other question, I highly doubt she will, but just kindly accept and be on your way. I'm here if you need a shoulder to cry on."

"Thanks, Casper." He grinned, punching her on the arm playfully.

"Whatever, Diggory." She laughed, as they made their way back to the Great Hall.


	23. I'm Your Fool

It was quite funny, the previous night, Severus had very awkwardly brought up the dress Lucius had sent her. She almost wanted to laugh at how uncomfortable the topic made him, but he was firm with his decision that she wasn't wearing it. He has sighed in relief, when she had admitted that she had no intention of wearing such a dreadful and revealing dress. She comitted the proud look on his face to memory. He had then retrieved several galleons and told her to buy a dress of her own choice, but she politely informed him that her mother had already sent her money. She was quite looking forward to the Hogsmead day that was in the next two days, as she and her girl friends had arranged to go dress shopping together.

What wasn't funny, however, was the Study Period they had in the Great Hall. It all went downhill the moment Ron and Harry mentioned not having dates. Cassie was sitting next to Draco and Serena, but she could here Ron ask Fred who he was going to the ball with - he wasn't a very good whisperer, especially when she only sat with her back to him. This immediately caught her attention, and she discretely turned her head a little, so she could eye the scene. However, unlike she expected, Fred didn't blush. Instead, she watched, as if in slow motion and the room iced up, him throw a ball of paper at Alicia, who looked at him with an almost annoyed expression. She was so nice, that she was barely capable of one. He acted out what he was asking, as he mimed the words. Cassie felt sick, as she paled.

"What colour is your dress?"

"Red." She mimed back, with a smile.

To say everyone looked shocked, was an understatement. Even Ron's jaw was just about touching the table.

Serena had heard, but Draco had been whispering to Blaise, so he hadn't heard. Cassie gulped, her throat dry, as Serena grasped her hand under the table. She hadn't realised, but her discrete eyeing, had turned into her fully facing their way, her head over her shoulder.

Fred caught her eye, and he immediately averted his gaze, as the smugness disappeared. But he was smug. Cassie felt too shocked to even reacted. She felt too many things at once, that she couldn't pick out one feeling. She just stared. Angelina, who was sitting beside Alicia, looked concerned. Ron and Harry looked at her, shocked clearly. Hermione looked livid. And George. George was looking at his twin, with an appauled expression. He must've felt her eyes on him, because his gaze suddenly jerked to hers. They locked eyes, and she couldn't hide the hurt from her face.

She turned her back on them, and tried to hold it together. It felt like her heart was being shattered and put back together, only to be shattered again. The pain clouded her mind, it was worse than any beating she had taken from her father. She felt sick, her stomach twisting over and over again.

She wouldn't just be picturing Fred and Alicia dancing, like she had with their lesson, but now she would have the pleasure of witnessing it.

How could she be as stupid as to believe that Fred would ask her, never mind like her.

Wishful thinking. That's what it had been.

She was oblivious to the people whispering her name. Oblivious to the feeling of Serena squeezing her hand. It was like her emotional side had taken over and her physical side had shut down.

She felt angry. Angry at herself for so many things.

But then she felt like an idiot. An idiot for waiting for him to ask her. Believing they could have something.

She became very aware again, of the reason why she had built so many walls around herself over the years. She remembered why she stopped herself from admitting to anything but platonic feelings towards Fred.

She couldn't have him, and he had just proved it.

Maybe she wouldn't go to the ball. They couldn't make her, and she had no reason to, after all. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea.

She hadn't realised, but she absentmindedly finished the work. She raised her shaky hand, and Severus wandered over to her.

"Miss Malfoy?" He asked, as there were students around.

He noticed, that her group of friends from both houses were watching her closely.

"I've finished the work," She said in a small voice, not looking at him. She didn't trust herself and she'd be damned if she showed it. "May I go, sir?"

Severus cocked an eyebrow, more out of worry than curiosity. She wouldn't meet his eyes and even in the presence of others, she had never referred to him as sir, because she liked to tease him. He was about to ask her, when she stood up abruptly, dropping Serena's hand as if she didn't know it was there.

"Thank you, sir." She said, even though he hadn't replied.

"Sev?" Draco said, quietly, as the group watched her leave hastily without looking back.

"Mind your work, Mr Malfoy." He said, before looking at him sadly.

With that, he left the Great Hall, in search for his goddaughter that was clearly in distress.

Only one thought replayed in Cassie's mind as she went.

 _'How could I be so foolish?'_

 ** _A/N: I'm sorry if anyone found this an over-exaggeration, but the girl's just had her heart broken by the boy she had promised herself to keep at arms length (close but not too close), when she was ready to throw that promise away after been given hope that something more could happen between them, to then only witness through another persons question that he had already asked another girl. However, I'm all for constructive criticism, so please don't hesitate to speak your opinions._**


	24. As You Are

"Cassie!" She heard Severus call from behind her. "Wait!"

She couldn't face him, she didn't want him to see the tears that had escaped. She didn't want him to realise how weak she was, and then abandon her, just like her own father. No matter how many times she reassured herself, she always had a nagging insecurity some where. She hated the person Lucius had turned her into. Pathetic and paranoid, no longer as brave and outgoing.

"Please!" He said, desperately.

She stopped, her back turned to him. She held so much self loathing in just this one moment, but she couldn't let that affect her relationship with one of the only people she could truly rely on.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and she turned her head and looked up into Severus' eyes, with her glistening ones.

"What happened?" He asked, surprised at the sight of her tears. "Please, tell me. Maybe, I can help?"

"You can't." She said, rubbing the tears away furiously.

"Cassie," He said, pulling her hands away by the wrists.

"It's silly really," She said, with a fake laugh. "Fred - I spent all of this time thinking that he was going to ask me to the Yule Ball, hell, people were telling me he was - but then I found out today that he'd asked Alicia Spinet. I mean, I just feel confused and mislead."

Wordlessly, Severus pulled her into a hug, his robes engulfing her.

"It's okay, Cassie," He whispered, as he felt her body wracking. "Let it out."

She griped onto the back of his robes and sobbed into his chest. She felt everything she had supressed for so long, catch up with her in that moment. She let it consume her, using this moment of reprieve. She cried for every hardship she had faced due to her father's expectations and ideals. She cried for every beating she taken. She cried for the times he had gone as far as to use an unforgivable curse on her. She cried for the time he had violated her. She cried for every lie she told. She cried for every secret she kept. She cried for how isolated she had made herself. She cried for how incredibly foolish she felt. She cried it all out, without him even noticing the other reasons behind it. And she would keep it that way, for the last thing she wanted was for Severus to be disgusted with her.

"I'm not going to the ball," She admitted, as they pulled back, whilst she wiped the tears from her face.

"Cassie," He said, with an apologetic expression. "I'm sorry, but you have to. As a champion, you are required to attend and open the ball."

"What?" She asked, her voice cracking.

Well, there went her last resort.

"Listen to me Cassie," He said, kneeling down in front of her and taking her hands, looking up into her eyes. "You're better than to let some boy chase you off. Don't avoid the ball, purely because he will be there or because you won't have a date. Do this for you, Cassie. It will probably be the only fun ball you ever get to attend. Just, don't let him put you off? Because you, my dear, are strong."

* * *

Cassie was grateful for her godfather's speech, as it had knocked the sense back into her. She found her strength and scolded herself for letting something like this stop her. She was supposed to be strong. However, her newfound strength didn't stop her from ditching the rest of her classes, as she hid away in her dorm and thought through possible scenarios and outcomes. She caught herself before she could put herself off, and decided to do any homework or essays she had to take her mind off of the whole thing.

Everything was peaceful until, "Cassie?!"

She turned to see Serena, doubled over by the door, as she huffed and puffed, red in the face.

"Wow, I'm out of shape!" She heaved, eliciting a snicker from Cassie.

"And why, pray tell, are you in this state?" Cassie asked, feeling the smirk on her face, as she set her quill down on her bedside table.

"Well, as soon as classes finished, I rushed up here as quick as I could to find you, of course!" She smiled, before sitting on the bed next to her, with a sad smile. "How're you holding up?"

"Well, I've had my whine about it, and now I'm perfectly fine." Cassie said, noting the girls unconvinced look. "I'm over it."

"If you want to just stay here for the ball, I'll stay with-" She started.

"No, you're not missing out just because of me." Cassie stated, firmly, although, she couldn't deny that it made her happy that Serena cared so much. "Plus, I'm going to the ball."

"You are?" Serena asked, shocked.

"Yeah, I mean sure, I had planned to ditch it at first, but I was so kindly informed that I can't not attend." Cassie said, before smiling at Serena. "And anyway, I'm not going to let this stop me from enjoying myself, and I'll be damned, if I miss out on choosing my own dress and doing my own get up."

"You truly are amazing, you know that, right?" Serena asked, awed.

"So I've been told." She jested.

Tomorrow, Hermione, Ginny, Serena, Angelina, Alicia and Cassie would be going dress shopping, and to say she couldn't wait was an understatement.


	25. Time To Change

Cassie woke up before Serena for once, which was even more surprising since there were no classes. She contemplated going back to sleep, but then suddenly sprung out of bed and shook Serena awake.

"Go away." She grumbled, swatting at Cassie's arm.

She stifled a laugh, as she grabbed the covers and ripped them from Serena's grasp.

"Uh, you didn't!" Serena gasped, wide awake, as she hugged herself.

"Oh, but I did." Cassie laughed, before smiling. "Come on, grumpy, we're going dress shopping with the girls, or have you forgotten already?"

"Oh!" Her face brightened, as she jetted towards the bathroom. "I can't wait!"

"Me neither!" Cassie laughed, before the two got ready.

Cassie was ready first, as always - despite the fact that Serena was always up before her - and left their room, to wait in the Common Room for her.

"Hey," She turned to see Draco, as he appeared by the doorway from the boys dorms.

"Hey," She smiled, before patting the spot next to her on the couch.

He sat down, and neither said anything, before Draco broke the silence.

"I heard what happened." He grimaced, as if he were in pain at the thought. "I really thought he was a good guy, Cassie, I really did, despite everything else. But then he goes and asks _her._ He led you on and hurt you, Cassie. I can't -"

Cassie could've sworn Draco was more worked up about it than her, but this was Draco, her over protective little brother, what did she expect?

"It's okay, Draco. I'm fine." She smiled, placing a comforting hand on his own. "Fred's a big boy, he can do what he wants, make his own decisions. He was never mine to have, Draco. Besides, I'm going to have fun, regardless."

He grumbled to himself, but before he could retaliate, she cut him off.

"So, who are you going with?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"Pansy." He winced.

She knew he didn't like her, and to be honest, she didn't either. Pansy wasn't even one of those people you could say were nice without the influence of others, she was just plain horrid. However, she knew that the person he really wanted to go with was already taken, and she couldn't ever imagine him actually asking her anyway.

"Why?" She asked, wondering why he was going with her, due to his deep running hatred.

"Father owled me and told me, I had no choice." He said, looking away.

She knew how he felt about him. He always felt powerless, he never could deny his wishes.

"I'm surprised he never arranged a date for me." She said, offhandedly.

"Yeah..." Draco said, looking away.

"Draco?" She narrowed her eyes. "What is it?"

"Well," He said, sheepishly, as he fiddled with his fingers. "Let's just say that Father thinks you're going with that Jexson boy."

"What?" She asked, confused.

"I might have, kind of, told him so that you could go with whoever you wanted, with him thinking you were there with him." Draco explained. "I mean, I did think you would be going with Fred after all. I just wanted you to be able to go with the person you wanted to."

Even though, she wasn't going with Fred, she was still grateful for Draco's idea. Now, her Father's prying eyes wouldn't be as fixed on her, as he was under the assumption that she was going with TJ of her own accord.

"Thank you, Draco." She smiled, pulling him into a quick hug.

"Speaking of the idiot," Draco said, failing to keep the hostility from his voice. "I happened to overhear he and his brother arguing in one of the quieter corridors, after leaving the Great Hall."

"You did?" She asked, she couldn't deny that she was curious.

"Yes," He said. "It seems that even his twin didn't know he was taking someone else. However, I was too infuriated to stick around to listen."

 ** _Flashback to that moment_**

 _George dragged Fred to an empty classroom as soon as they were free to go. He had found it extremely hard to keep his mouth shut, especially as he worried about Cassie, after she had rushed out. The others had continuously shared concerned and confused looks for the remaining duration of the class. They shared a common thought. What the hell?_

 _"I can't believe you!" He said, trying to remain calm. "You didn't even tell me!"_

 _"I don't know what you're talking about." Fred said, as he crossed his arms._

 _"Don't play stupid, Fred. You know exactly what I'm talking about!" He said, bawling his fists as his emotions went on a rampage. "What happened to asking Cassie, huh?"_

 _He felt betrayed, that he hadn't told him, confused that he had asked Alicia instead of Cassie like he had planned since the mere mention of a 'ball', and guilty, because he subsequently lied to Cassie about Fred asking her. He had been so sure, so what the hell happened? It was all Fred had talked about since their first dance lesson._

 _"She's going with Cedric," He said stubbornly. "That's what happened."_

 _"Merlin, Fred, you're an idiot." George said, not buying it. "I've spent this entire time convincing and reassuring her that you were going to ask her, dammit! And she looked pretty damn upset."_

 _"Well, I don't know why," He said, feeling a continuous pang of guilt striking his heart. But she was going with her Pretty Boy Diggory. "Because she sounded thrilled to go with him!"_

 _Then he stormed away, his insides constricting in unnatural ways, as a mixture of feelings consumed him._

Draco didn't have time to say anything else, as Serena came bounding into the room with an ecstatic smile on her face.

"Ready to go?" She asked, her hands clasped behind her back.

"Yeah," Cassie smiled, before ruffling Draco's hair, to which he immediately pushed her away. "Later, Draco."

"Don't have to much fun!" Draco joked, as the two left the Common Room.

Cassie and Serena rushed madly to meet the girls at the doors of the Entrance Hall, puffing madly as they came to a stop as they finally reached the group.

"You'd think you'd just run a marathon." Angelina smirked.

"Slytherin's," Ginny teased. "Ever the dramatics."

"Come on," Hermione said, leading them down the cobblestoned path. "We need to make good time, if we want good dresses."

"You know, Hermione," Angelina said, raising a brow. "You never did say who you are going with."

Cassie internally grinned, knowing fine well who the younger girl was going with. After all, who do you think Hermione had come running to, bright red in the face, relaying every aspect of what had just happened to her?

"That's because," Hermione grinned. "It's for me to know, and you to find out."

Cassie and Alicia were a little behind the group, which worked in the latter girls favour.

"Cassie, I just want you to know that I'm not the least bit interested in Fred, and the last thing I ever wanted to do is hurt you." Alicia rambled. "I only agreed to go because-"

"Alicia," Cassie forced a laugh. "It's okay, it's not like he was ever mine. We're good."

Cassie and Alicia had always been friends, and Cassie saw no reason for their to be any void between them.

"Thank-"

"Hey, we're nearly there!" Ginny announced, as Hogsmead came into view.

"There it is!" Serena squealed, excitedly, as she pointed to 'Gladrags Wizardwear' which featured many dresses in the windows.

Angelina pushed the door open, which caused a ball to ring.

"Oh, hello," A young woman said, from behind a rack of dresses. "My name's Claudia - just give me a shout if you need anything!"

"Thank you." The girls replied, with a smile.

Because they had left so early, the shop was fairly empty, with only a group of four girls and two or three boys.

"Well, ladies," Angelina said, rubbing her hands together, much like she did before a quidditch match. "Let's hop to it."

They each split off, sifting through rack upon rack of dresses. Angela was the first to announce that she had found a dress she liked. It was a tight velvet dress, with spaghetti straps, a deep purple colour. Ginny was very picky and tried various dresses on, before setting her eyes on a pastel pink and green dress. Alicia wasn't as picky, as she pulled the first blue dress she spotted, from the hanger. Serena spent the entire time, muttering about what Benjimine would prefer, until Cassie reassured her that he would like her regardless, then she decided to go with a silver/grey dress, with a beaded bodice and thin straps.

Hermione and Cassie were taking so long, that the others resorted to helping them, flashing different dresses at them left, right and centre. Hermione had never been interested in dresses and girly things, so it was only natural that she was hesitant with picking out a dress. Cassie, on the other hand, was just basking in the feeling of freedom the task relieved her with. She found herself putting a lot of thought into her decision, as this was a big deal for her - she'd never been allowed to choose her own dress for herself. In her home, decisions were always made for her.

Soon enough, Hermione had pulled a pink dress, with ruffles, off of the rack and went off to try it on.

Cassie started to worry that she wouldn't find a dress she liked, but then she lay eyes on it. The dress. The other girls watched her, as her dull expression brightened immediately.

"This is perfect."


	26. Who's The Foolish One Now?

Cassie and Serena excitedly got ready for the Yule Ball, sharing small talk with Martha and Katya occasionally, as they also prepared themselves for the ball. Serena constantly asked for Cassie's opinion on hairstyles and make up, nervous for meeting Benjimine. After much reassurance from Cassie, she had finally settled on curling her into loose waves, with a quarter pulled into a braid, a matching butterfly necklace and earrings, and shimmery eyeshadow, with nude lipstick, before finally slipping on her heels.

Cassie was having the same problem as last time, but this time the struggle was choosing her look. She wanted simple things for once. She looked over to see that Martha wearing an off the shoulder, green dress, with a green bow tied at her hip, sporting black heels, with a green underside and a silver snake running along the heel, as well as a green emerald necklace and green eyeshadow. Talk about Slytherin Pride.

However, Katya had opted out for a more discrete Slytherin look, with a small silver pendant with a green emerald to match her silk, paler green dress, silver sandal heels, and light, smoky eyeshadow.

Once Cassie had finished with herself, she turned, to be surprised with the expectant the looks of the girls. She shifted in her heels, slightly worried as none of them had uttered a word, but simply gawked. Maybe she hadn't picked wright? What if she had made a mess of this? That would just prove that she was incapable to dress herself for such events back home. However, her worry was put at ease, as Serena all but squealed and the other two cracked a smile.

"You look gorgeous!" Serena grinned.

"Just like a princess." Katya smiled, as Martha nodded begrudgingly.

It was quite surprising because the two had never been all that friendly before, only occasionally sparking up conversations during their years of being dorm mates.

"Really?" Cassie asked, finding herself flushing at the compliments. "I wouldn't really go as far as to say-"

Serena took her by the shoulders and turned her to look into the full length mirror. Cassie surveyed herself for the first time, with her outfit all put together. She was still absolutely in love with the lavender floor-length gown, that adorned a patterned bodice and a simple bow at the left hip. Her hair was in a simple loose messy bun, with some strands of curly hair hanging. She also had purple eyeshadow, with a little eyeliner and pink/nude lipstick. The purple and silver love heart necklace from her mother was hanging on her neck securely. Her patterned, light lavender heels were just the right height for her and felt comfortable enough to walk about in. She smiled happily. In her house, she was only allowed to wear greens and silver, with the exception of dark colours. She was never allowed to wear lavender, which was her favourite colour, so she was relishing in the freedom. Never once had she felt like a princess, not with the balls and dresses of the Malfoy Manor and parties, but right now, she truly felt like one.

"Wow." She breathed, with a smile.

She hadn't seen herself look so much like, well, herself.

"C'mon!" Serena squealed, excitedly. "Let's go."

Cassie smiled, knowing that Benjimine would be waiting outside of the Slytherin Common Room for Serena. The four left their dorm together, Serena trying not to trip in her shoes - the others had had plenty of practice. Katya and Martha waved goodbye as they left, but Katya stuck her head back in.

"There's someone here for you, Serena." And with a grin, she left.

Serena went from thrilled, to a pale chalk white. Suddenly, her excitement was replaced by her anxiety.

"Hey," Cassie smiled, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's going to be fine. You're going to be fine."

"What if I do something wrong?" She asked, turning to Cassie with a stricken face. "Oh Merlin, what if I stand on his feet? What i-"

"Serena," Cassie breathed a laugh. "Stop overthinking. Benjimine likes you for you. Just be yourself and have fun tonight."

She took a deep breath, before smiling. "Thank you, Cassie."

"You're welcome." She smiled.

"But what about you," She asked, suddenly serious. "I'm proud of you for going, even if you don't have a date, but isn't it mandatory for you to have one? To, you know, open the ball with?"

"Well," Cassie said. "Let's just say, I'm not exactly dateless."

"Wha-?"

"Run along now," Cassie said, smirking with a motherly tone. "Don't keep the boy waiting, have fun but not too much fun. Oh, and remember curfew."

"Alright, Mum." Serena rolled her eyes, fighting a grin. "See you there, Cassie."

"See you there, S." Cassie smiled, watching as Serena hesitantly pushed open the portrait door, before striding out with a smile.

"Cassie,"

She spun around to see Draco leaning against the arch leading to the boys dorms.

"Hey," She smiled.

"You look beautiful." He smiled, genuinely.

"Thank you, Draco." She smiled, before smirking. "You don't look so bad yourself."

"Thanks." He grinned.

"So, uh," She asked, noticing an absence. "Where's Pansy?"

"I told her I would meet her outside," He explained. "I was hoping to catch you beforehand."

"Oh," She smiled, rather confused. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," He smiled, sheepishly, as he walked towards her. It was only now that she noticed his hands which were held behind his back. "I just, erm, wanted to give you this."

She looked down to see a beautiful lavender rose clasped in his outstretched hand. She took it gently from his grasp and studied the flower.

"Draco," She breathed, smiling brightly. "It's beautiful."

"I know how much you love the colour, and I read that it's supposed to show a person's love and adoration towards another, and even symbolises royalty." He said, scratching his neck. "I just want you to know how much you mean to me, even though, I don't show it often, I do love you. And, I know you don't like the whole 'Pureblood Princess' thing, but you'll always be a princess in my eyes."

She smiled, blinking away the tears in her eyes, as she pulled Draco into a hug, mindful of the rose in her palm.

"Thank you, Draco." She smiled, kissing his cheek. "Now, off you pop and have some fun."

"Do you want me to wait?" He asked, hopeful.

"Sorry, Draco, I've gotta take this to my dorm and put it somewhere safe." She smiled, apologetically. "Plus, I don't want to keep you waiting. I'm sure you've got someone to stalk."

He turned bright red and left, muttering to himself as Cassie giggled.

Truthfully, she did have to take the rose to her room, but Pansy was too prejudiced that Cassie couldn't stand to be around the girl. Too many vile words fell from her mouth.

She reached her dorm and set the flower down on her bed, before grabbing her wand. She cast the enchantment that would preserve the rose and set it delicately on her bedside table for the time being. She smiled, before gathering the courage to leave again.

She walked through the halls, the chattering getting louder and louder as she got nearer. Her heart raced in her chest, as she peeked her head around the corner. At the bottom of the staircase, students upon students littered the hall. She scanned the crowd, only noticing a few familiar faces. She spotted the person she was looking for, as he stood a little away from the bottom of the stairs, with his friend and his date. She took a deep breath, before readying herself and walked out from behind the safety of the wall. She heard the muttering of some people, who had turned their heads at her arrival. She focussed on all of her practice, and prayed she didn't fall now of all times. She lifted the skirt of her dress, letting it skiff the stairs behind her, as the beads on her heels shined from the light.

"Wow." Alicia said, nudging Angelina, who looked in equal awe.

Fred and George turned to look at their entranced dates, before following their gazes and letting their own jaws drop.

Fred felt his breath catch in his throat at the sight of her - she looked ethereal. He found his eyes following her every step, becoming more flustered the closer she became to them.

"Cassie!" Angelina grinned, tackling the girl in a hug as she stepped off of the last step.

"Hey, Ange." She laughed, hugging the girl back.

"You look absolutely stunning." Alicia said, supressing a squeal.

"Thank you," Cassie smiled, feeling herself reddening at the compliment. "You two look gorgeous."

"Thanks!" The exclaimed in unison.

Angelina was wearing her purple dress, with her hair straightened, where as, Alicia had her blue floor-length dress on, with her hair styled down with some swept up into a cute bow shape.

"Well," Alicia said, discretely eyeing the boys lingering behind her. "Ange and I are going to go and try to find Lee and that Hufflepuff girl he's been obsessing over."

"Yeah," Angelina said, before beaming at her. "Good luck! You look great, C!"

"Thanks, Ange." She smiled, waving as the two disappeared into the crowd.

Cassie craned her neck, trying to spot the boy she had set eyes on earlier, but it was increasingly more difficult now that she was on the same floor. It wasn't until George spoke, that she even noticed their presence.

"Well, well, well," George grinned. "What do we have here?"

"Hey, Georgie," She smiled, before looking at his twin. "Fred."

"You sure clean up well." George smirked, as Fred looked at his feet, stealing glances at her.

"I could say the same about you," She laughed. "Although, it's not very often I get the opportunity to."

"Ah!" George said, placing his hand over his heart, just for dramatic. "You've hurt me, right here, Malfoy."

"Whatever, Weasley." She rolled her eyes, before twisting her head in different directions.

"Where's Cedric?" Fred spoke for the first time, noticing that she was alone, but appeared to be searching for someone. For _him_ , his mind growled.

"He's with Cho." She responded, barely looking at him.

"Wait, why?" Fred asked, seeming taken aback.

"Um, because she's his date?" She said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"So, he isn't you date?" He asked, as George watched the tense exchange. Cassie shook her head, bewildered that he could think such a thing. "Then who is?"

"No one." She replied, as it was technically true.

She had an opening dance partner, not a date.

She watched, as his face contorted in numerous ways. She noted that he looked rather pained, but although she was concerned, a part of her way happy that he looked hurt, like she had been. She pushed those thoughts aside. She was mad at him, but she couldn't be unnecessary mean. She was not that type of person - it simply wasn't her nature.

"Excuse me," She said, politely, but stiffly to the twins. "I have to leave."

George nodded, frowning slightly at her formality.

"I told you, idiot" George said, looking at Fred once she had left.

Time had stopped the minute those words had left her mouth. It felt like someone had punched him in the gut, in fact, he wished that were the cause. Had he gotten things wrong? He shook his head. He had blatantly heard her except Cedric's invite. But then, why was he with Cho? Where was her date? He felt so confused, overwhelmed by a mix of emotions, the most prominent being - confusion and guilt.

Cassie weaved through the crowd, focussing on her objective rather than the look on Fred's face. What had happened between them? She didn't like what they had become. Friends, at a push. _Not best friends_. She smiled in relief, spotting the boy with brown hair and glasses.

"Harry!" She said, joining him and Ron, who stood with one of the Patil girls.

"Oh, hey, Cassie!" He smiled. "I was worried that you ditched me, for a moment there."

"Sorry," She smiled, apologetically. "I got held up, but I promise I wouldn't abandon you like that."

"Thanks, Cassie, I don't think I could face this stupid opening dance with anyone else." Harry admitted. "I'm glad you suggested it, to be honest, I was just surprised that you didn't have a date."

"Well, now we aren't pressured to find dates, since we can open the ball together and then enjoy the rest of the night with out friends." She smiled, but it faltered. "There was some, uh, complications."

Harry was about to reply, before Professor McGonagall started ushering them into the hall.

"Shall we?" Harry asked, offering his arm.

"We shall." She smiled, taking his arm.


	27. Perfect Illusion

**A/N: Thought you might prefer the first half of the Yule Ball, rather than waiting longer for the entire thing. Thanks for reading!**

"I'm sorry, Harry," Cassie said, smiling sadly. "I know you wanted to take Cho."

They stood just outside the doors to the hall, as the other students gathered inside - Cedric and Cho being two of them.

He flashed a weak smile, but whispering quickly distracted her. Of the few students that were still loitering, girls whispered, looking behind Cassie. Cassie turned, watching Hermione peek out from behind the corner, before walking timidly down the stairs. She grinned proudly, and Harry was quick to follow her gaze.

"Wow." He breathed, looking at his friend, stunned.

"Yeah, 'wow'" Cassie agreed, smiling as Krum greeted her at the bottom of the stairs and kissed her hand.

Hermione gave a small, excited wave, which Cassie was quick to mimic.

"Did you know Hermione was going with Krum?" Harry asked, as they all lined up in their pairs.

"Course I did." She replied, with a smirk.

A trumpet sounded, as the doors swung open to reveal the sea of students parted on each side. Fleur and Roger Davies entered first, followed by Hermione and Krum, with Harry and Cassie last. A ball at school was very different from that of those held within her family. She could feel everyone's eyes on her, as they clapped while they walked to the front. As they passed, Cassie's eyes locked on a pair of eyes that had been ingrained in her mind over the years. Beautiful brown eyes. She realised that she had been looking for too long, as she noticed Angelina and Alicia flash her a thumbs up and matching grins, as George nudged his twin. She tore her eyes away, returning her attention to the task at hand - not embarrassing herself and getting this dance over and done with.

Harry was exceeding nervous as they stopped in the middle of the dancefloor, magicked snow falling from the ceiling for added affect. Cassie had to admit that, despite her years of practice and experience, she was still anxious. She inhaled deeply, before turning to Harry with a smile.

"You ready?" She asked, softly, as he fidgeted. He hadn't responded, before Professor Flitwick, who was acting as conductor for the orchestra, signalled for them to start, as the melody filled the air.

"W-what?" He stuttered, snapping back to reality, looking at her in panic.

"Just place your hand on my waist," She smiled, reassuringly. "It's going to be fine."

He nodded, with a gulp, before placing a hand on her waist and taking her other hand. They started dancing, flawlessly, might she add. Once Harry had gotten over his nerves, he lost himself to the music and visibly relaxed, grateful that Cassie was such an understanding dance partner. Soon enough, Dumbledore had whisked McGonagall onto the dancefloor alongside them, as others soon followed. Cassie looked over Harry's shoulder, and grinned at the sight of Krum lifting a smiling Hermione. However, her smile faltered when she spotted Draco standing beside Pansy, rigidly staring at the bookworm and seeker dancing happily together. She didn't have time to dwell on it, as she realised which point in the dance it was.

"Harry," She said, looking at the boy. "We don't have to, we can just skip it, no one will notice, if you're not comfortable-"

"Nah, I want to do it." He grinned, suddenly full of confidence. He placed both of his hands on her waist and lifted her from the ground, smiling up at her as she gawked at his strength, as his arms didn't once waver. He set her back on the ground, as they continued their dance.

"That's the first time anybody has ever lifted me during a dance." She smiled, happily. "I know it seems silly, but even a small and simple lift, brings so much more heart and meaning to a dance."

Harry smiled, relishing in the fact that she seemed so happy because of him. "I'm glad you're happy, because I was so sure that I would step on your toes and ruin it."

"Don't speak so soon," She teased. "There's still the rest of the song to go."

The pair had successfully danced without stepping on each others toes, and had even received jealous and awed looks on both ends. Harry bowed, as she curtseyed, the two wearing identical smirks at the action. Harry took her hand, hesitantly, before summoning the courage to kiss her hand.

"It was a pleasure to have shared this dance with you." She said, in overly mock politeness.

"The pleasure was all mine." He replied, in the same tone, before they burst into a fit of giggles.

"Enjoy the rest of your night, Harry." She smiled.

"You too." He said, but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

They parted ways, as Cassie tried to escape the dreaded dancefloor. She had done her bit, now was the time to get a drink and try to enjoy the rest of her night. However, fate had other ideas. Before she could make it far, a hand caught her arm from behind and whisked her back onto the dancefloor.

"Hey!" She said, turning to face the culprit. "Severus, what are you doing?"

"What?" He replied, innocently. "Am I not allowed to dance with my goddaughter?"

"No, that's not what I meant." She smiled, shaking her head. "It's just, there are lots of people and you hate dancing."

"No one's paying attention," He shrugged, as they weaved across the dancefloor in fluent motions. "And I don't hate dancing."

"Do so."

"Do not."

"You're right," Cassie replied. "You don't hate dancing."

"Ah, finally come to your senses, I see." He smirked, victoriously.

"You _despise_ it." She narrowed her eyes. "So, what exactly is your ulterior motive?"

"You caught me," He said, anything but enthusiastic. "I just wanted to check up on you is all."

"Check up one me?" She echoed, her eyebrows scrunching. "Why?"

"Believe it or not, but I actually do notice things," He rolled his eyes, before looking at her. "So, don't think for a moment that I haven't noticed how difficult things have been for you, especially recently."

"I'm okay," She said, trying to reassure him. "I've coped this long, I think I can manage."

"But the point is, that you shouldn't have to, Cassie." He said. "I need you to listen to me. Will you listen to me?"

"Always." She replied, looking into his usually barren eyes, which now held a hint of worry behind the surface.

"I need you talk to someone, even if it isn't me, when things get to much for you. You can't always keep things in, Cassie." He said, squeezing her hand. "I need you to let people in, but at the same time, have your own back. If you can't count on yourself, how can you count on others?"

"By letting people in, that's how you get hurt." She said, truthfully. After years of Lucius drilling cruel words into her, she knew this all too well. She didn't trust easily. "No one wants to hear what's in my head."

"By Merlin, I do." Severus said, almost desperately. "I want to hear what's in your head - when you're sad, when you're happy, when you're troubled - all of the ups and downs. I just want to know that you're treated well."

If only he knew.

"Just promise me that you'll be safe." He said, pleadingly.

"I promise, Severus." She smiled, for his sake.

Cassiopeia Narcissa Malfoy was the girl who had to look tough, even know she was breaking on the inside.


	28. Fragile Dance

**A/N: I would just like to apologise for the mistake in the previous chapter - I wrote Cedric and Cho as one of the opening dance partners without thinking, but I have went back and fixed it. Sorry for any confusion.**

Cassie smiled, as she attempted to walk over to the drinks table for the second time that night. Cedric pulling Cho over to her, however, intercepted her journey again. She sighed, but wasn't annoyed in the least. She smiled at the two, as the pair came bounding over to her, happily, hand in hand.

"Hey," Cassie smiled, noting how close they were standing next to each other. The two of them finally getting together had been a long time coming.

"Hey, Casper." Cedric grinned, as Cho smiled.

"Having a good time?" She asked, stepping out of someone's way.

"Extremely." Cho beamed.

"You bet." Cedric said, before looking around Cassie. "Alone again?"

"Yeah," She said, with a shrug. "But what can a girl do?"

"Come dance with us, that's what you can do." Cedric said, before Cho leaned in to whisper in Cassie's ear.

"We've heard that the Weird Sisters are playing soon."

"Really?" Cassie asked, rather surprised.

The Weird Sisters weren't exactly her favourite band, as she found them extremely _weird_ funnily enough, but she had to admit, they were amazing live. She found herself excited for something she could engage in without a partner.

"Cho! Cedric!" Emily Tarraway, a Ravenclaw friend of Cho's called, making the two turn to look behind them.

"Go," Cassie smiled, as the girl motioned the two over.

"Are you sure?" Cedric asked, searching her eyes.

"Yeah," Cassie smiled, before continuing, "I've been dying for a drink all night, if you need me, you know where to find me."

They all laughed at that, before Cedric and Cho left. Cassie walked over to the drinks table, completely unaware of the eyes on her. The that body belonging to the watchful eyes was just about to make a move towards her, but froze as another approached her. It seemed fate was working against him, as every time he attempted to talk to her, someone else got in the way and he missed his chance.

"Here," Cassie whipped her head up to see TJ, holding out a glass to her, his own in the other.

"Thank you," She said, taking it.

He grumbled in reply, before leaning against the table, as she was, beside her.

"Where's your date?" Cassie asked, knowing that he had asked Martha. Well, asked was a strong word, more like she made the decision herself.

"Over there somewhere," He nodded out into the crowd, across from them. "Finding any Durmstrang willing to snog her."

"Ah," Cassie said, feeling somewhat sorry for the boy. She had nothing against Martha, she could act how she wanted. But to put it bluntly, she was rarely friendly, and had a bit of a reputation as a 'player'. "Martha, my favourite serial snogger."

TJ snorted into his cup. "Serial snogger? I like it."

"I'm sorry she ditched you." Cassie said, sincerely.

He shrugged in response, before admitting, "I never wanted to go with her anyway."

"I see." Cassie said, taking another sip of her drink.

"Cassie!" Said girl turned her head, searching for the voice, before her eyes settled on her best friend.

Everyone was crowding around the stage, which seemed to be preparing for the arrival of the Weird Sister, where Serena and Benjimine were. Serena was motioning her over with her hand, both frantically and excitedly.

Cassie laughed to herself, although, TJ heard it and smiled.

"Sorry," Cassie said, setting her cup down. "Duty calls."

"It's fine." He nodded.

"You know," Cassie said, pausing from walking away. "You're more than welcome to join us."

He shook his head, fighting a small smile. "I don't really do dancing, or the Weird Sisters."

"Okay," She replied, turning around, before calling over her shoulder. "If you change your mind, you know where we'll be."

She started walking over towards the crowd, but someone stopped her.

"Cassie!" She turned to see that it was TJ that had called her. Maybe he had changed his mind. "You look nice tonight."

"Did Thomas Jexson just compliment me? Quick, someone catch me before I faint." She teased, before turning away again, and smiling over her shoulder. "Thank you, TJ."

"Having fun?" Cassie smiled, making it to the pair at last. She had to contain a laugh, as they both nodded enthusiastically in reply, but couldn't repress the smile that pulled at her lips.

Just as Cassie had expected, the Weird Sister were amazing live. The trio danced away the entire time, in the centre of the roaring crowd. By the time the band were finished, Cassie was well and truly out of breath.

"Well, I'll leave you crazy kids to it." Cassie laughed, the two seemingly full of energy still.

She left the two with a smile on her face, as she walked over to her brother, who was currently moping in the corner.

"Hey," She smiled.

"Hey," He greeted, in a mutter.

She followed his gaze and spotted Hermione and Krum dancing, as slow music was playing. Despite the previous energetic music that had just been played, slow music replaced it as the hall grew quieter the later into the night it got.

"She's not into him." Cassie said, trying to console him in some way. She didn't have the heart to tell him that she had a crush on a very oblivious Ron.

"It wouldn't matter if she was." He said, broodingly staring at them.

"Your staring is kinda creepy." Cassie teased, lightly, as she took a seat beside him.

"Well, his stupid smile is creepy." He snapped. Cassie raised a brow at his outburst, but she understood him well enough not to take it to heart. "Sorry."

She sighed, before placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay."

"I'm just frustrated." He said, putting his head in his hands.

"I know, Draco, I know." She said, rubbing his shoulder, comfortingly. She decided to change the subject, knowing that he wouldn't talk about it any further tonight. "So, where's Pansy?"

"Bathroom." He replied, shortly.

"Boy, you really don't like her, do you?" She teased, knowing full well that he was beyond not liking her.

"What gave that away?" He asked, sarcastically.

She pinched his cheek, spotting Pansy coming back.

"I should go, before your pet gets jealous." Cassie said, as Pansy sneered at her from across the room, at the sight of her with Draco.

"She's seriously got problems for being jealous over you." He groaned, dragging his hands down his face. "You're my sister, for Salazar's sake!"

"Draco," Cassie rolled her eyes. "She'd get jealous over a bowtruckle."

He groaned in agreement, as she walked away. Pansy passed her, banging into her shoulder roughly.

"Move it, maggot." She sneered.

"Shut it, mutt." Cassie replied, as she rolled her eyes.

Cassie started to head over towards the drinks table again, noting that Draco had stalked out of the hall, with Pansy trailing after him. In fact, most students were gone, with the remaining slow dancing on the quiet dancefloor or sitting at a table with a drink. She was just about to pick up a glass, but was halted as someone hauled her over to the dancefloor. She inwardly groaned, what was with people and interrupting her at the drinks table and pulling her off to the stupid dancefloor? She snapped out of it, and turned to face the culprit once they had stopped in the middle. However, her annoyance was replaced by surprise and a little anger.

"What do you want?" She asked, trying to remain calm, but her heart was aching at the interaction.

"Dance with me?" She looked into the pleading brown eyes of the tall, ginger haired boy. "Please?"

"Fine." She stated, before crossing her arms. " _One_ dance."

He nodded his head, a little eagerly. "One dance."

She unfolded her arms, letting him take one and place his other on her waist. Hesitantly, she raised her hand and settled it on his shoulder. She looked around at the other dancing couples, noticing that they were leaning into each other, but refused to fall into that trap, no matter how much she longed to with Fred. Ironically enough, one of Cassie's favourite songs by a muggle artist called 'The One That Got Away' started playing, to which she had to stop tears from pricking her eyes. **(For this purpose, just pretend this existed in their time)**

Cassie peered up to look at him, as he hadn't made any move to speak. Truthfully, he didn't have any intention yet. He didn't want this moment to end, knowing that he could either win her back now or lose her, once he opened his mouth. He had spent the entire night thinking of his words to her, but now that she was finally in his arms, somewhat prepared to listen to him, he had lost all confidence in his prep.

"Fred," She said, realising that he wasn't going to start talking anytime soon. She, however, needed him to, before she lost it.

"Listen, Cass, I didn't mean for this to happen," Fred said, looking down at her, with vulnerable eyes. "I had honeslty planned to ask you, not Alicia. I was going to that time in the hall, but then Cedric came and said he needed to speak to you. I overheard him ask you to the ball and you say yes. I got mad, that I just ended up asking Alicia to go with me."

"You idiot," She breathed, trying to decide whether she should laugh or cry it off. "You heard him practice to ask Cho Chang - his _crush_!"

"W-what?" He looked genuinely stunned, and before they knew it, they had stopped dancing and were just staring at each other. "You - he - didn't - It was all just a big misunderstanding."

"A big misunderstanding that broke my heart." She stated.

"Well, that makes the both of us." He said, with an unintentional bite to his tone. "It wasn't just yours."

"That's not what I'm saying." She said, appalled that he could think she would dismiss his own feelings. "What I'm saying is that I spent the entire time being reassured that you were going to ask me, to not accept any other date, because you were going to ask me. But that's my fault, I should have known better than to believe that. I spent the entire time thinking you were going to ask me, until _I_ overheard _you_ ask Alicia what she was wearing - except I didn't misunderstand, because what I heard was the truth. If I hadn't overheard, I probably would have spent until tonight thinking that you were going to ask me, because that's how much I believed in you. I guess it was misplaced faith."

"No, listen to me, Cas-" He started desperately.

"No, listen to me, Fred," She said, shaking her head, as the tears splashed at the force. "I can't have you overreacting like. You should have talked to me instead. That's what friends are supposed to do, in fact, I don't feel like friends, never mind best friends."

"Cassie," He said, his voice wavering, as his own eyes clouded. " _Please_ , just-"

"What happened to us, Freddie?" Her voice broke, as tears ran down her cheeks at an alarming rate, but she didn't release a sob. She wouldn't.

He was about to respond, but she couldn't hear it. She took off, weaving through the small amount of remaining dancing couples, to reach the doors at the opposite end. She didn't even bother to lift her skirt, as she swiftly made her way towards the doors. She pushed them open, ignoring the boy behind her calling her name.

"Cassie, Hermione's-" Serena, who was standing just outside of the doors, having just left with Benjimine, said, before stopping. "Cassie? What's wrong?"

"No-Nothing," She said, shaking her head and wiping the tears from her face, even though she knew her eyes were red and her mascara had most likely run. "You were saying - about Hermione?"

"She's on the stairs over there," Serena said, pointing to the staircase where Hermione was ripping her shoes off. "She had a fight with Ron and Harry. She's crying."

"Thanks, Serena, I'll handle it." Cassie said, with a weak smile. "You should head back now."

"Are you sure?" Serena asked, as Benjimine nodded to signal he was asking the same.

"Positive." Cassie said, smiling between the two of them. "Now, enjoy the rest of your night, and walk her back like a gentleman, Benny."

Benjimine rolled his eyes, with a groan at the horrid nickname, but saluted with two finger nevertheless. "You got it."

Cassie knew he hated the nickname, almost grinning triumphantly at the reaction. Serena, however, leaned over to hug Cassie and smiled once she had pulled back.

"See you at the dorm?"

"Yeah." Cassie smiled.

"Okay, be careful walking back." Serena said.

"I will." Cassie reassured.

"I can -"

"I'll be _fine_ , Benjimine." She said, but couldn't stop a small laugh. "Thank you, though."

The two left off towards the direction of the dungeons, but Cassie didn't miss Benjimine reaching out to take Serena's hand in his, before they turned the corner. She smiled - at least someone was able to have an enjoyable night.

Because of her altercation with Fred, she had missed the fight between Hermione and the boys, which was why she had been surprised when Serena had notified her.

"Mione?" Cassie said, softly, as she approached.

The girls that were giggling on the steps above, scattered as soon as Cassie shot them an unimpressed look. It was just them now. Hermione hadn't seemed to have heard her, as her head was buried in her arms on her knees, as she sobbed quietly. Cassie sat down beside her, softly placing a hand on her head, as to not frighten her.

"Hermione?" She tried again.

"Cassie?" She looked up, sniffling, as loose strands of hair was littered across her face.

"Hey," She smiled, softly, as she brushed the hair back and out of her face. She swiped her thumb across her cheeks, under her eyes to rid them of the tears, which was a fruitless attempt, as they were replaced. "Seems we both have rotten taste in boys."

Not many words were exchanged between the two, but Hermione greatly appreciated Cassie's presence, as she allowed her to cry in her arms. Cassie merely rubbed soothing circles on her back and stroked her hair, knowing it was a calming method, as Hermione's sobs became more controlled. She was barely keeping it together herself, but she had to be strong for Hermione. Otherwise, they would both just be broke. Hermione needed her right now. That's all that mattered to her.

Neither of them knew that the shortest of the two twins was leaning against the wall around the corner to them, his own grief and regret consuming him.

Once Hermione had finally calmed down, she was embarrassed by her apparent breakdown and apologised profusely, to which Cassie dismissed, while assuring her that she was more than welcome to let loose her emotions to her. Cassie walked Hermione to Gryffindor Tower, seeing her off so that she had some peace of mind that she was tucked away in the safety of her Common Room and dorms. After leaving her friend, she made the trek back to her own Common Room, through the dark dungeons, the click of her heels drowning out any other noises in the silent halls. She hiked her dress up, as she stepped through the portrait, after muttering the password.

Fred sighed, as soon as the door shut behind her, the nerves he once held that she wouldn't make it back safe, now quelled. He was grateful for the sound of her heels on the ground, otherwise, he would have been outed, after he had panicked that he had lost her around a corner. He made his way back to his own dorm, with a heavy heart. He had lost her.

Cassie took her heels off and made her way to her dorm, listening to the quiet snores. She opened the door and peered in to see Serena and Katya sound asleep. Martha's bed was empty and she was nowhere to be seen. The serial snogger was at it again. She felt bad for thinking such a thing, but she was grateful that Serena was sleeping. Of course, she wanted to hear all about her night, but she wasn't yet prepared to answer questions of her own. She needed time. But one thought plagued her mind. She had lost him.

She pulled her dress off, before flinging on her lavender nightgown and quietly curling up under the covers. The warmth and comfort the soft duvet provided was heavenly and calming. She fell asleep that night, with thoughts of her best friend.

Her father treated her like dirt, she wasn't about to let her best friend treat her as such. That would absolutely finish her.

 **A/N: So, my initial plan was to have the cliché 'dance together and make up' with everything resolved as a silly misunderstanding, but upon request from a few of you, Cassie isn't going to forgive him straight away, however, she will forgive him, in most likely the next chapter or so. Opinions or requests?**


	29. Smi)e

**A/N: Just to save any confusion, I know that the Yule Ball was set on Christmas, but for the purpose of the story, I have tweaked it slightly, so that, the Yule Ball was the night of Christmas Eve.**

Cassie awoke with a smile, with the realisation that it was Christmas! She was incredibly grateful to be spending the holiday at Hogwarts, relieved to be away from Lucius' heightened abuse during the duration of the festive period. Quiet snores filled the dorm, apart from an obnoxiously loud piggy snort snore, which was emitting from Martha, who had returned in the early hours of the morning. Cassie stood up with a smile and pulled on her dressing gown over her nightgown. She cast the Wingardium Leviosa charm on the presents at the base of her bed and left the room quietly, but not before spotting the grin on Serena's peaceful face.

One thing that nobody knew about the Slytherin Common Room was that there was a hidden passageway behind the fake fireplace, built as an escape route and a means of creeping about the castle, by Salazar Slytherin himself. Of course, Cassie, Fred and George had discovered the tunnel, so naturally they were the only ones to know with the exception of Draco. Cassie and the twins had been messing about one night, as the twins insisted on walking her back as she was alone. Playfully, George had shoved her into the wall, whilst Fred jokingly called her a 'true snake', to which resulted in the bricks parting on the wall behind Cassie's hand. They had investigated the route, to which led them to the Slytherin Common Room, much to their surprise - they discovered the trigger to be the word 'snake', whilst touching the 7th brick from the bottom, 5th from the corner. Cassie and Draco occasionally spent scarce moments of privacy at the base, as they could cast a silencing charm and relish in the freedom of not having to gage how to act and speak to each other, under the watchful eyes of the others around them.

Cassie walked to her brothers dorm, glad that it didn't attack her like the girls hallway did to any boys. She quietly opened the door and spotted Draco sound asleep in the closest bed, with Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise Zabini either snoring or breathing heavily. She almost felt bad about waking him up, but then shrugged it off, instantly reminding herself that it was Christmas and they were out of their Father's clutches for once.

"Draco," She whispered, shaking him slightly. "Draco, wake up."

He groggily sat up, looking about with dishevelled hair, before his eyes landed on his grinning sister.

"Cassie," He groaned, rubbing his eyes, before glancing at the clock. "It's 6am!"

"Shh!" She hissed, hushing him, then gesturing to his room mates. "It's Christmas, Draco!"

His eyes immediately brightened, and Cassie had to cover her mouth with her hand to stop herself from roaring in laughter as Draco jumped in excitement and then fell off the side of his bed.

"Graceful," Cassie grinned, with a snicker. She held her hand out to the glaring boy and hauled him up. "Come one."

She quickly cast the charm again on his evidently smaller pile of presents and dashed to the passageway in excitement, with her brother on her tail. They reached the fireplace, Draco and the presents catching up, as Cassie placed her hand over one of the carvings and muttered 'snake'. Silently, the fireplace split to reveal a darkened tunnel, that was open and spacious beyond the entrance. Cassie placed her hand protectively over the pocket of her gown and entered, lighting the torches as she reached the more open and expanse area past the entrance. Draco followed at her back, with the presents floating just behind him, until they came to a stop. Cassie lowered the bundles to the ground slowly, and sat on one side as Draco sat down across from her. They both agreed to open their other presents before giving each other their own.

A smile rested on Cassie's face the entire time, grateful for the friends she had. Cassie still had Serena's present, as they planned to exchange gifts at the same time, so left it hidden under her bed until her return. She opened the present her mother had owled the morning before, delicately peeling the paper back to reveal a beautifully crafted box - her mother had a knack for creating things. She stripped the bow and lifted the lid off, revealing glass cube which contained a motion sphere in the middle of the inside that played a moment of the two that Cassie held close to her heart - it was a happy moment. From Mrs Weasley, she received the traditional knitted lavender jumper with a silver C, along with some of the most delicious fudge she had ever tasted. She curiously opened the terribly wrapped gift from George that held two jewelled crown hair clips, with a note that read - 'Because you aren't a Princess, you're a QUEEN'. She laughed to herself, knowing that he was referring to the whole 'Pureblood Princess' deal; Merlin, that boy knew how to bring a smile to her face. In a glittery gift bag, was a lavender teddy bear, with velvet fur and an innocent face - there was no doubt in her mind that this was from Cedric. Signed from Hermione, was gorgeous dreamcatcher, with a butterfly and purple theme - the younger girl had even attached a note of it magical properties. From Alicia, she received a patterned scarf and glittery purple nail polish from Ginny. Ron had gotten her a whole load of chocolate of various shapes and sizes, which he had addressed to 'his favourite sister', which was an inside joke between the two, to wind Ginny up. Benjimine had even gifted her a little wolf figure, which was charmed to move in small motions. When she opened Angelina's present, she nearly choked up at the sight of the necklace which read the words 'Stay Strong'. Angelina may not have realised how meaningful and precious this simple gift was to her, but it held immediate value to Cassie.

She felt more than a little disappointed from the absence of Fred's present. By all means, it wasn't the present but more what it represented. She felt her heart sink and her conviction to not tear up falter. She felt like a fool, knowing that Fred already had the present from her - she had given it to him before the falling out, with strict instructions to not open it until Christmas Day. Would he even open it? The logical part of her didn't want him to, but her heart wanted him to, to see the thought and care she had put into it. She hated being stranded in the unknown.

"Cassie?" Draco said, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"I'm okay," She smiled, trying to ease the concern in his blue eyes. "Hey, I never got the chance to ask you how last night went."

He was silent for a moment, as he stared at the floor as if it held the answer.

"Am I gay?" He finally asked, still looking at the ground.

"What?" She asked, not sure if she heard him right, considering he spoke barely above a whisper.

"Pansy kissed me last night, but I didn't like it one bit," He finally looked up, the vulnerability in his eyes shattering her heart. "Is there something wrong with me?"

"Oh, Draco," Cassie said, softly. "Just because you didn't like the kiss doesn't mean you're gay, although, there's absolutely nothing wrong with being gay, and it certainly does not mean there's something wrong with you. Have you thought that maybe you didn't like it because you don't like her Draco, you like someone else. Something as special as a kiss should be shared between two people who want it. You can't force yourself to like it."

His shoulders relaxed, as he slumped over, looking at the floor and fiddling with his hands.

"Thank Merlin," He said, almost in relief. "Father wouldn't like that. Not one bit."

Something snapped in her, angry that such an evil and cruel person held this much influence and superiority over her sweet and once innocent brother. Draco had been turned into an obedient lap dog, because that's all he knew and he was too scared to do otherwise.

"Look," Cassie said, taking his hands in her own. "You can't let Father dictate your actions for the rest of your life. You've got to do what's best for you, Draco."

He looked at her with glassy eyes, his mouth opening and closing as he searched for the words to form a reply with. She saved him the trouble, knowing that the conversation shouldn't be taken any further for today. Maybe this talk would be enough for him to at least think about it.

"I think now is a good time to give you this," Cassie said, slipping her hand into her pocket and gently retrieving the contents with care. "I think you could be doing with him."

She peeled back her fingers to reveal the tentative bowtruckle that rested in her palm. Draco regarded it with curiosity, his eyes flickering between the small creature and his sister.

"A bowtruckle?" He asked, raising an inquisitive brow.

"A bowtruckle." Cassie confirmed, holding her hand out further towards him for emphasis. "Go on, take him."

"I don't want a pet, Cassie." He said, but his actions said otherwise, as he reached out and softly took the green creature in his own hands.

"He's not a pet, Draco, he's a companion." She said, firmly.

That was exactly what her brother could be doing with - a companion. She hoped that the bowtruckle would connect with Draco and keep him grounded, something that would always be there for him at all times.

"I understand." He said, but his crystal eyes were glued on the creature that was clinging to his thumb.

She could see the conflict behind his eyes - he was pretending to hate it, but secretly, he was fond of it.

"I hope you'll take care of him," She said, softly. "As I'm sure he will in return."

"I will," He smiled, stroking the bowtruckle's face with his finger as it leaned into it affectionately. "I promise."

"I'm glad." She smiled, fondly at the sight.

"Oh!" Draco's eyes lit up in realisation. "Your present!"

He had to pry Benny, as he had named him, from his hand, but reassuringly set him on his shoulder, to which Benny reacted by burrowing into the collar of his pyjama's at the crook of his neck.

Draco produced a parcel from behind his spot on the ground and passed it to her. Carefully, she unwrapped the carefully packed package and gasped a little at the sight that met her eyes. In her hand, rested a very finely detailed glass piano ornament, which had a golden turner and cogs beneath the keys.

"Turn it." Draco said.

She twisted it a few times, before releasing it and watching as the glass keys moved to the beautiful and familiar melody.

"It's the tune Mother use to play to us on the piano," Draco smiled, happy at the reaction Cassie was making. "Your favourite."

Indeed, it was true. Every since they were little, Narcissa had played this very tune on their grand piano, which Cassie had instantly fell in love with. However, she hadn't heard it in so long, only through her own hums, as her Father had had the piano removed and destroyed.

"Draco," She breathed. "It's beautiful."

He grinned triumphantly, happy to anything to see the kind smile of hers return to her face at every chance he could get.

Cassie smiled, truly thankful for all of the thoughtful gifts and her precious friends and family.

She just prayed that they liked the presents from her.

 **A/N: The next chapter will be a follow on to this one, so it will still be Christmas. Also, just to answer a question, there will be mentions of the extent of Lucius' abuse and the devil himself will more than likely make an appearance soon, but nothing extremely major will kick off until towards the end of the year which, now that you think about it, is about half way now. Thank you for reading and reviewing!**


	30. Belle âme

Cassie and Draco had parted ways after their precious time together, deciding to leave while it was still early in the morning, so that there was less chance of them being spotted emerging from the secret passageway. Cassie entered her dorm to find that Martha was gone - which was impressive, given the late time she must have got back at last night -, Katya was still sound asleep and Serena was sitting up groggily on her bed.

"Merry Christmas," Cassie said, softly, as she crouched next to her own bed.

Serena tore her hands from her eyes, which seemed to light up, as an infectious grin broke out on her face.

"Merry Christmas!"

Cassie laughed, silently, as she raised a finger to her lips, while gesturing to Katya. Serena nodded in realisation, before patting the spot next to her on her bed, repeatedly. Cassie smiled at her childish behaviour, slipping her hand under the bed and retrieving the small gift box. Wordlessly, she walked over to the bed and dropped down into the space beside Serena.

"Me first!" Serena said, as Cassie held the present out to her.

Cassie laughed, "Too late."

She pouted, but took the gift nevertheless. Cassie watched, as she lifted the lid off from the box, before peeling back the tissue paper.

"Cassie, I love it!" She gushed, taking hold of her necklace, whilst Cassie took the other.

The two had always joked about being long lost sisters, so Cassie thought, what better than to get them matching necklaces which had both of their names on a smaller charm and 'My Unbiological Sister' on the larger pendant.

"Now, it's my turn." Serena said, excitedly thrusting a small box towards her.

Cassie took it, before delicately slipping the lid off to reveal a beautiful heart shaped necklace, with a purple stone behind swirls of silver and small sections of diamond.

"Open it," Serena urged, practically swaying with the suspense.

Cassie hadn't realised until then, that the necklace was a locket, and opened it to be met with a picture of the two from 3rd year that was from a moment Cassie held close to her heart. It was the time the two had become inseparable, after having known each other since 1st year, as the ever quiet muggleborn Slytherin, Serena, had slapped Avery for making some extremely rude remarks about Cassie as she walked past. Having witnessed the scene, Colin Creevey had insisted on taking the picture for them.

"Put it on," Serena pressed, eager.

Cassie cocked a brow at her odd behaviour, but clasped it around her neck regardless. She looked back at Serena, who was now gazing at the necklace around her neck. Cassie followed her line of sight and nearly gasped, as she spotted the necklace glowing. It had been violet at first, but was now a shining turquoise colour.

"It's magic," Serena explained. "And I mean that literally. That violet colour meant that you were happy, but the turquoise represented your surprise and shock."

"Wow," Cassie breathed, fixated on the beautiful locket.

"I also have one, but the stone is blue." She continued, with a smile at Cassie's reaction. "I hope you don't find this weird, but it's charmed so that when you say 'reveal', it mirrors the current colour of the others."

"Mirror it?" Cassie echoed, not freaked out, but intrigued.

"Yeah," Serena confirmed. "Say, if you were in trouble, the necklace would be black for danger, and if I, a that moment, said the word, my own would reflect the same colour."

"Thank you, so much," Cassie said, knowing that there would be times that she would have to take this necklace off. "Makes mine pale in comparison."

"Not at all! I'm in love with it." Serena smiled, before laughing at their presents. "Seems we both have the same taste in gifts."

"Don't worry," Cassie laughed, an idea in her head. "The chain is long enough on mine to wrap around our wrists, so we won't be walking around with lots of bling around our necks."

Serena and Cassie both burst into fits of giggles at Cassie's statement, both finding the use of words incredibly hilarious, which in turn woke up a grouchy Katya.

The whole walk to the Great Hall for breakfast was filled with conversation on how Serena and Benjimine's date went. Cassie had asked the question, which had roused a rosy blush to settle on Serena's cheeks, as she explained that after they had shared a wonderful night of dancing and talking, Benjimine had walked her back to the portrait and that they had shared their first kiss. Cassie was ecstatic to hear the news that they were now a couple, and that Benjimine treated her right. So far, she was happy to have managed to evade questions of her own night.

At breakfast, Cassie was met by hugs and thanks from a few of her friends, being Cedric, Hermione, Ginny, Angelina and Alicia. Fred and George where nowhere to be seen, as well as Ron and Harry, but she didn't ask, as she silently sat at the Slytherin table.

Serena had insisted on spending the day with Cassie, which Cassie was secretly overjoyed with.

However, lunch was a different story all together. Cassie and Serena sat at the buzzing table, with Benjimine next to the latter and Draco absent from his usual seat across from the former. During the duration of lunch, she hadn't made more than eye contact with Fred, and she noticed from the look in his eyes that he wasn't angry, but that rather, he looked sad. She was extremely conflicted, the inner turmoil battling within her. She undoubtedly missed him and her heart ached at his sadness, but she quickly dismissed it as best as she could, reminding herself that she had been hurt as well. She found herself absentmindedly observing him, noticing that he didn't partake in any jokes or conversations around him, barely muttering two words to his twin as he poked and prodded the food on his plate. However, not only did he look, but so did the few people in the hall, as Harry stood from the table, approaching her with his hands behind his back.

"Hey, Harry." She smiled, once realising that he was heading her way.

"Merry Christmas, Cassie." He smiled, shyly, producing an elegant bouquet of lavender roses.

"Wow, I don't know what to say, except thank you, Harry." She smiled, taking it in her hands, careful to hold it tightly as it was rather heavy.

"You're welcome," Harry smiled, a little more confidently, glad that he had made her smile, especially after all of the effort he had went through to find her favourite flower and colour. "I just wanted to say thanks for all of your help and support, it really means a lot."

"You're very welcome, I feel the same." She said, with a bright smile, but she frowned as a figure leaving the hall caught her eye.

"You still haven't made up?" Harry asked, following her line of sight.

She sighed, shaking her head.

"All I can say is that he hasn't been the same since," Harry said, softly, with a sympathetic look. "Not even with George. Whatever happened between you two, I'm sure you'll be able to get through it. I haven't ever seen two people so closely bonded as you two."

"Where's all of this wisdom coming from all of a sudden?" She joked, as he shrugged, before smiling a little. "Thanks, Harry."

"You're welcome." He said, turning on his heel and waving his hand over his shoulder.

That evening, after having been engaged in a full out snowball war, Cassie, Serena and Benjimine walked to the Great Hall together for the Christmas feast.

"Cassie," Said girl looked over her shoulder to see her godfather approaching the trio, just outside the doors of the Great Hall.

"Keep me a seat?" Cassie said to the pair, implying that it was okay for them to continue without her and knowing that the Great Hall would undoubtedly be busier tonight.

"Always," Serena smiled, as she and Benjimine walked hand in hand to the hall.

Cassie smiled fondly, before turning to her godfather.

"Merry Christmas, Severus." She beamed, looking up at the older man, this being the first time she had seen him the entire day.

"Merry Christmas, dear." He said, with a smile, before fishing in the pocket of his robes. "Ah, here it is."

She took the velvet envelope in her palm and folded back the flap, before reaching in to retrieve a stunning gold bracelet, with patterned and diamonded butterfly charms. Butterflies were, without a doubt, one of Cassie's most favourite of natures creations. She found it incredible how one small creature could represent so much. On the underside of the five bigger charms, were engravings that read; _Hope, Soar, Believe, Love, Power._

Tears welled in her eyes, as she tore her eyes from the delicate and meaningful necklace.

"Thank you so much, Severus." She said, with a lump in her throat.

He was an extremely tall man compared to Cassie, as well as incredibly intellect. He knew there was more to it behind her reaction. He knelt down to look into her eyes and reached a hand up to swipe her tears away before they fell. He opened his arms slightly, inviting her in, which she gladly accepted, relishing in the comfort and warmth of her godfathers loving embrace. This was how families were supposed to be.

After she had regained her composure, Severus had walked her into the Hall, before taking his seat at the teachers table at the head of the room, while she slipped in her own next to Serena. At some point before the evening was over, George and Ron had made their way over to hug her and thank her properly for their gifts. George had lingered beside his best friend, debating with himself, before deciding that it would be better if he didn't say anything.

Cassie and Serena had ventured back to their Common Room, while others chose to either stay around or out of the castle or head up to their rooms. Either way, the night was nearing to an end. After a few games of exploding snap and muggle chess, which Cassie preferred over wizards chess, after Serena had introduced her to it, the two decided to call it quits after numerous yawns. While Serena was in the bathroom, Cassie wondered over to her bed and sat down, admiring the rose from Draco was sitting on her bedside unit.

However, her brows furrowed in surprise and confusion, as she finally noticed a box that was out of place and unfamiliar to her. Hesitantly, she reached out and plucked it from the unit, before removing the lid and tissue covering, giving way to the most beautiful chain Cassie had ever lay eyes on. It was a simple design, which Cassie loved, but what she loved most was who it was from - it wasn't hard to work out. The necklace was a rose gold chain, with a rose gold rose pendant, with the French phrase 'Belle âme' which meant 'beautiful soul' inscribed along the stem of the flower. She had only ever shared her love for the French language because of its short and beautiful phrases to one person. That one person also happened to know that her favourite flower was a rose and her favourite jewellery was made of rose gold. She knew who it was from.

"Fred." She breathed, with tears pricking her eyes and her fingers curling around the necklace in her fist, as she held it to her chest.

 **A/N: Out of interest, what are your thoughts on Serena, Serena and Benjimine and Harry? Would anyone like more of TJ and his background? He may just turn out to be a more significant character in the future. Thank you for the reviews, I take every single one into account.**


	31. Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes

Fred's gift had only provided her with more heartache, regardless of how happy it had made her feel at the time - it served to remind her of the void in their friendship now. A part of her wished that she had never fell out with him in the first place, that she had just ignored her emotions, but the more reasonable side of herself stood to remind her that she had to do it for both their goods. It was now Boxing day, and classes would not resume for another week until the other students returned from their break - Cassie enjoyed the break from classes and the lies in she could sneak in the mornings. This particular morning, she had been drained so much that she had slept right past lunch; Serena, however, had left for a date with Benjimine. She entered the particularly quiet Common Room, making her way to the exit, before someone stepped right in front of her, just before the portrait.

"You." Pansy practically growled.

"Me." Cassie replied, rolling her eyes.

"You need to butt out of other people's business." She said, venom lacing every word.

"Excuse me?" Cassie asked, somewhat surprised by this sudden outburst of rudeness and audacity.

"Don't play stupid!" She said, stomping a foot. "You heard!"

"Spit it out then!" Cassie said, growing frustrated with her antics.

It had been a while since the two had had a confrontation such as this - usually, it was just snarky comments and dislike.

"I'm not stupid, I know the reason Draco won't give in to his love for me is because of your toxic guidance! You've told him not to!" Pansy screeched.

"You're genuinely deluded." Cassie was no longer frustrated, she was furious, but she couldn't lose her cool. "Have you considered that maybe he doesn't want to date you because you're a self-centred obsessive snob?"

"If you know what's good for you, you'll stay away or I'll make you." Pansy growled. "And Draco does like me, he loves me. I'll just have to make him see it."

"You can threaten me all you like, for all I care." Cassie snapped, stepping dangerously close. "But don't you ever dare threaten my brother. If you know what's good for _you, you'll_ stay away."

Pansy reeled back. She spluttered, but no proper words were formed.

Cassie stepped around her and stepped out of the portrait, but not before saying, "I'd slap you, but then that would be animal abuse, so consider yourself lucky, Pugface."

She observed the halls as she strolled through them, taking in every small detail, at the very rare chance. Usually, the halls were packed, besides past curfew, of course, but she had never witnessed them so eerily quiet and scarce in all her years of attendance; it was nice, in a way. Peaceful. That was, until she rounded a corner into another quiet hall, however, it was not empty, for another had turned the opposite corner. She was about to duck her head, like she usually did when she walked past others, but the sight of flaming red hair caught her attention beforehand. She couldn't stop the loud intake of breath through her nose, and cursed as the action alerted the boy of her presence. Too late to turn tail now.

His eyes were dull, before recognition sparked in them, followed by a hopeful look she had seen in none other than her own brother very few times. He looked pleading and she wanted nothing more than to fix things between them. But nothing would come out. But what was there to say? Why couldn't she say _something_? His eyes drooped, as did his shoulders, in defeat, the hope completely drained. He hung his head, as he advanced, her heart quickening, but he walked past without a word. She felt her eyes sting - the fire in his eyes was long extinguished, leaving him looking utterly broken. She had never seen him look remotely close to this before. And she couldn't stand it.

She spun around, watching his slumped shoulders, as the distance between them increased. The distance was killing her; both right now, and in their friendship.

"You remembered." She blurted, her hand squeezing around the necklace fastened securely around her neck.

He whipped around, seemingly surprised and caught of guard, before he processed what she had said, his eyes travelling to the necklace she was grasping, and replaced the frown on his face with a sad smile.

"Of course I did," He said, his voice raspy, but light. He was cautious, as if he were afraid to say the wrong thing and send her running. "I remember all of the important things you tell me."

"But," She said, furrowing her brows. "The fact that I like roses isn't a big deal, neither is rose gold jewellery or the French language."

"Truth is," He said, eyes casting to the floor. "Everything you tell me is important."

"Fred," She choked, as their eyes connected.

She stayed, glued in her position, as she silently watched him take cautious and hesitant steps towards her until there was barely a 30cm gap separating them. Their eyes were like mirrors, reflecting the same hurt and longing within them. He almost zoned out, looking into the blonde hair, blue eyed beauty before him. He raised his hand, before slowly reaching out and taking the pendant in his fingertips.

"I was worried you wouldn't like it," He admitted, fixated on the fact that she was wearing it, despite what had happened between them. "It pales in comparison to your gift."

"I love it," She said, raising her eyes up to his own, her voice breaking with every word at her attempt to supress the tears stinging her eyes. "But, the best present you could ever give me, is my best friend back."

He felt his heart soar. Maybe all was not lost. He got lost in her watery eyes. The dazed look, was replaced with a frown, as he raised his thumb to brush away the single tear that had escaped her left eye.

"I can't lose you, Cass." He said, his voice barely above a whisper.

She could no longer contain herself. She threw her arms around his torso, burying her face in his chest.

"You had me from the start, Fred Weasley."


	32. Tried and Tested

By now, everyone had returned to school, but most were miserable with the cold weather. Cassie was miserable for another reason - the Second Task was two days from now and she was beginning to loose her cool. Fred, George and Angelina spent most of their time trying to help her figure out the clue, and occasionally Harry and Ron would join for a little while. Hermione spent quite a lot of time with Viktor, even though it didn't consist of much talking, rather his observing of her as she studied. Serena helped her as much as she could, even explaining what little information they had so far to a Ravenclaw friend of hers, but even he did not know. Benjimine wasn't much help, but he always had confidence in her. Cedric did research of his own, sweet talking Madam Pince into entrusting her most valued books to him, but even they came up empty. Draco wanted to help as much as he could, that was a given, but he just ended up frustrated whenever his attemps turned fruitless. However, that didn't change the fact that he always knew the right things to say to calm her nerves, which she reminded him of on multiple occasions.

The daunting task was looming over her as each day approaching seemed to be cut shorter and shorter.

She smiled, taking her seat next to Angelina in Defence, the twins behind them and Lee and Alicia to the side of them. The reassuring smiles on their faces was enough to lift some of the pressure weighing her down. She tuned out most of Moody's class, focussing on positive thoughts. A small smile rested on her face, thinking of all of the time she and Fred had shared since their make up. Of course, it wasn't instant at first, but over a short amount of time, Fred had managed to take up most of her time, as if trying to make up for the time they had lost. Turns out, Fred had sneaked through the tunnel and into the common room that way, which explained how he had planted her present. When she questioned how he had gotten past the traps set against boys in the girls dormitory halls, he had simply replied, 'with determination'.

She hadn't realised the class was over until Angelina shook her arm.

"Earth to Cassie?"

"Huh?" Cassie snapped out of it, turning to the giggling girl.

"You looked pretty dazed." Angelina smiled. "You daydreamed the entire duration of the class."

"Oops," Cassie smiled, innocently.

Angelina rolled her eyes, as she packed away her things. "Whatever. Let's just get going. The boys are waiting."

Cassie looked over her shoulder to see George, Lee and Fred waiting by the door as students funnelled out of the room.

"Miss Malfoy." A voice said, making Cassie pause in her walk to the door.

"Yes, Professor?" She said, turning around.

"A word, please." Was all he said, beckoning her to his desk.

Cassie turned to her friends, who shared a common look of confusion.

"Go ahead." She forced a smile. "I'll catch up."

They looked hesitant to do so, but Lee ushered them out with help from Angelina. Cassie clutched the strap of her bag as she turned to the intimidating Professor before her. Sure, she had dealt with her fair share of intimidating people, her Father for one, but there was something about this man that left her stomach unsettled.

"How are you fairing with the second clue?" He asked, gruffly.

"Not too well," She said, truthfully. "But I will figure it out."

"Time's running out." He said, in a grave tone.

"I'm aware." She said, flatly.

"Have you tried water?" He asked, cryptically.

"I'm not sure what you're implying, Professor." She said, slowly.

"I suggest you take it to the bathrooms and hold it under water." He said, before pulling out his flask and taking a swig of the contents.

She was both surprised and sceptical that he had told her this. Maybe he was drunk? It does effect your competence after all.

"Aren't teachers not supposed to help?" She asked, hesitantly.

"No, but it can be," He said, a dangerous and wild look in his eyes. "Our little secret."

The words left her chilled and suddenly, she found herself rushing to leave. She did not like his tone, not the look on his face. She had seen that very look far too many times before. She started walking towards her next class, but then realised that she had nothing to lose by at least attempting his advice. She had nothing else to go on, after all. Before she turned the corner, she spun around and walked in the direction of the nearest bathroom. She was pleased to see that the bathroom was empty, scarce of any students or ghosts. She filled the sink with water, before submerging the egg below the surface and opening it. The screech was released, but was now muffled by the water. She sighed, resting her forehead upon the cold marble edge of the sink. She furrowed her brows, pulling away to look at the bubbles. She could've sworn that she heard something else. She lowered her head and turned her ear to the surface of the water. She could hear faint singing over the screeching. Screwing her eyes up, she dunked her ear into the water, nearly gasping when she heard the song more clearly, the screeching now absent. She straightened up, too uncomfortable to be able to focus on the clue.

An idea popped into her head, before she made her way the Prefects Bathroom's as they were closest. She didn't even care that she was missing class, or that her friends would be wondering where she was. She was just pleasantly pleased that Moody's instructions had been helpful, although not exactly clear. Reaching the bathrooms, she filled the huge tub, silently praying that Myrtle wouldn't make an appearance as she could be a little overbearing at times and the last thing Cassie needed was an interruption.

Without thinking, she jumped straight into the water with the egg, as soon as the bath was filled. She was far too desperate to think logically.

 _"Come seek us_

 _Where our voices sound_

 _We cannot sing above the ground_

 _An hour long you'll have to look_

 _To recover what we took"_

Cassie shot to the surface, panting as she took in breath after breath. For such a short riddle, it sure made a long song. For a minute, she sat in the bubbly water, mulling over the riddle. It was a creature that could sing. If they could not sing above ground, that meant they must be water habituated, she had to be under water to hear the clue after all. Suddenly, it clicked. Mermaids. They fit the profile and there were most definitely some inhabiting the Black Lake. That raised the next question - what were they going to take?

She scurried out of the bath, cursing herself as she stood sodden wet. She cast the spell that her mother had taught her, drying her clothes and then rushing to find Harry. After having asked around, she found him standing on the bridge with Hermione, as classes were long over. She quickly made her way over, not caring that it was freezing and her hair was wet and she was still damp, without a jacket.

"Harry!" She said, catching her breath as she reached the pair.

"Cassie?" Harry said, raising an eyebrow.

"Cassie, are you stupid?" Hermione reprimanded. "You'll catch a cold!"

"Sorry," She smiled, sheepishly, before turning to the younger boy. "I've come to tell you that you need to take your egg to the Prefects Bathroom and go under water with the egg. It sings a riddle, but I'm not sure if it's different for every champion."

"You figured the first part out!" Hermione gasped.

"Of course she did." Harry smirked, before smiling. "Thanks, Cassie."

"You're welcome." She smiled, before a harsh gust of wind blew.

"Now, get inside!" Hermione warned. "Before I hex you all the way there, myself!"

"Alright, alright." Cassie laughed, raising her hands in surrender. "You got it, Mum."

Hermione rolled her eyes, before Cassie turned away and walked back to the castle in haste. It was only now that she was aware of the freezing temperatures. She didn't make it far, before stumbling across a rather flustered and shifty red head.

"Fred?" She called, catching his attention.

"Cass!" He said, in a relieved tone, running over to her. "We've been looking all over for you."

"Sorry," She smiled, apologetically.

"Why is your hair wet?" He asked, with furrowed brows, as he reached out to touch her hair. "You're freezing! Did you go outside like this?"

"Kind of." She said, innocently.

"You could get sick," He said, shaking his head. "It's far too cold outside for you to be walking about with no jacket on and soaking wet."

"I assure you," She said, with a small smile. "It won't happen again. I was just in a rush."

"Come with me," He said, putting an arm around her shoulders to guide her. "Again, why are you wet?"

"Well," She started. "When Moody asked me to stay behind, he basically revealed how to work with the egg. So, I went to the Prefects Bathroom and jumped in without thinking really. See, you can only hear the riddle under water, otherwise it's just screeching. I used a charm that my Mother taught me, but clearly I haven't quite perfected it yet. And I was in a rush to tell Harry."

"This whole entire thing is bizarre." He muttered, guiding her around another corner.

"You're telling me." She grumbled.

"But wait," He said, scrunching his face up in thought. "Isn't Moody banned from telling you anything, just like the other teachers?"

"I thought so too," She sighed. "But, right or not, Harry helped me and both of us were getting nowhere with the damn egg. It was better than nothing."

"I'm glad you did." He said, before stopping beside a portrait of fruit.

"Fred-?"

"Tickle the pear." He said, with an amused smirk.

"What?" She asked, in confusion. Now, he was the bizarre one.

"You heard me." He said, just as amused. "Go on."

She raised an eyebrow, but then again, it wasn't the most strange thing she had did that day. She reached out, before running her fingers over the pear, lightly. She was surprised to say the least, when the portrait swung open to reveal the kitchen, filled with house elves. She was so dazed by the sight, that Fred had to usher her in, in hopes that they wouldn't get caught. She knew Fred and George had found the kitchen a while ago, but she had never been herself before. Fred sat her down on a bench against the wall in the corner, before walking closer to the working elves.

"Dobby?" He called.

"Master Weasley," Dobby said, appearing in front of him. "What can Dobby get for you?"

"Could you make us some hot chocolate and maybe get a blanket for Cassie, please?" Fred asked, with a smile.

Dobby turned, looking behind Fred to see Cassie leaning against the wall.

"Mistress Malfoy." A smile grew on his face.

Cassie had been the only Malfoy that had been consistently and overly kind to him in the family. He almost hadn't left because of her until she had convinced him that he deserved better than to serve her family.

Cassie pushed away from the wall, a smile of her own settled on her face.

"Hey, Dobby." She said. "It's good to see you."

"Dobby is very happy to see Mistress Malfoy again." Dobby grinned, before hurrying off to fetch their things.

Fred took a seat next to her, smiling as she rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her, feeling her body shivering.

"You're cold." He noted. "Dobby's getting you a blanket. Just another minute."

She nodded against him, shutting her eyes peacefully at the heat that radiated from him. Not long after, Dobby returned with a blanket under his arm and a cup of hot chocolate in each hand.

"Thanks, Dobby." Fred said, reaching forward and taking the blanket, as Dobby set the cups on the ground at their feet.

"Thank you, Dobby." Cassie smiled, as the house elf wondered off wife a gentle smile in his face at the encounter.

Fred wrapped the blanket around her body, bundling it at the front to cover her. He picked up their cups, handing one to her.

"Thanks, Freddie." She said, blowing the liquid with a smile.

"You're welcome." He replied, copying her actions.

They talked non-stop, with Cassie explaining about what she had found out with the egg in more detail. Eventually, the events that had happened and were soon to happen, began to take a toll on her, as she set her empty mug on the floor and curled up on the bench, leaning into Fred. He reacted by wrapping his arm around her back again, as she felt her eyes slipping shut.

"We'll figure it out." He whispered, kissing the top of her head, softly.

 **A/N: Just for a little more added drama, how would you feel if I had Barty Jr develop some sort of infatuation on Cassie? Please let me know your thoughts on that, whether you are happy with that or don't think it's needed.**


	33. Deeper Than The Depths of Any Ocean

In the few days leading up to the tournament, Cassie yet again found herself researching in the library amongst her friends. She found it endearing that Fred and George hadn't pulled a single prank, as they insisted that their time and effort would be much more meaningful and helpful with regards to research. Even though Cassie had reassured her on multiple occasions that she would be fine, Serena was determined to help her friend, even if it meant spending less time with Benjimine. Even though Benjimine wished more than anything to help and support Cassie as much as he could, he felt himself pressured into supporting 'his own champion'.

Between them, they had found a few ways in which Cassie could breathe for the implied hour underwater, but none that would be safe and reliable enough. Not so far anyway. They were just beginning to get somewhere until Moody appeared. Over the small span of time, Cassie had found herself running into the creepy Professor on more than one occasion and it was made apparent to her by this encounter.

"Weasley!" He barked, startling them all from their reading. Both Fred and George looked at each other, before turning to the man questioningly. "You, Frederick."

Fred turned his nose up at the use of his full name from where he sat close to Cassie.

"Yes, Professor?"

"McGonagall's Office." He said, but he wasn't looking at him. He was looking at Cassie.

Fred couldn't help but notice, chills running down his spine, but he couldn't fathom why. Then the questions came pouring in.

"Why? I haven't done anything...this time, anyway." He said, furrowing his brows, glancing at a concerned Cassie. "The task is only a few hours away, can't it wait? I need to help Cass."

Moody seemed to ignore every word that Fred uttered, simply roaring, "Now!"

Fred grouched, watching as the man's eyes flickered to the girl beside him.

"Try a charms book." Was all he muttered, before striding away.

Fred sighed, turning to the blonde. "I'm really sorry, Ca-"

"Fred," She said, softly, placing her hand over his. "It's okay, really. We'll figure this out."

"Plus," Angelina chimed. "The quicker you go see McGonagall, the quicker you come back."

Fred nodded at her words, knowing she was right. Even if he got the blame for something he didn't do, he wouldn't protest it, so long as he got to return to helping Cassie.

He squeezed her hand, a troubled look crossing his face.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." He said, to her alone. "You'll find something, I know you will."

She smiled, before nodding to the exit. Begrudgingly, he left.

"Why don't we try some charms books?" Lee asked.

"Yeah," George agreed. "Moody's advice was legit the first time, so I don't see why not this time around."

And that was where Cassie found the Bubble-Head Charm.

" _The Bubble-Head Charm creates a pocket of air over the caster's head. The spell is known to be the most effective whilst underwater however it can also be used as protection against toxic fumes and nasty smells_."

"That's the most promising one yet!" Serena sighed, in relief.

"And probably the most producible." Cassie sighed, her own relief passing over her.

The next few hours were spent practicing and perfecting the charm, before returning to researching on details on mermaids and what they could possibly have taken. However, as time dragged on and the hours of the task nearing, they decided to call it quits and turn in for the night.

Fred never came back.

By morning, Cassie's concern had grown, but strangely, not for herself. Even with the dangerous and mysterious task that she would be forced to partake in very shortly, she found herself more worried about Fred and his whereabouts. George had confirmed her suspicions - he hadn't returned to his dorm the previous night. So, where the hell was he? She tried to calm herself, reminding herself that Fred had promised to meet up with her before the task. However, her reassurances were in vain, as she walked to the task with her brother, all of her friends, minus Fred, having positively wished her luck and whispered words of encouragement in her ear.

"You'll be careful, won't you?" Draco suddenly asked, as they walked along the wooden dock, which had boats reeled along the sides.

They got into one, sitting side by side, as the boat took them to the stands situated in the middle of the lake, holding many students already.

"I will." She promised.

"And you've got this figured out?" He pressed.

"Yes, Draco." She said, before turning to him and taking his shoulders in her hands. "It'll all be fine, I promise."

"I don't want it all to be fine, I want you to be fine." He stressed, his eyes welling with tears that he would not dare let fall. Not in front of the nearing crowd. "The tasks have only to get harder and more dangerous. Saying goodbye, is getting harder each time."

"Draco," She breathed a laugh, pulling him into a tight hug. "Damn, don't think of it as a goodbye - you're making it seem as though you'll never see me again."

"But-" He started, pulling back to look at her.

"But nothing." She stopped him. "You can't get rid of your annoying big sister that easily, mister, so nice try."

He laughed, a genuine laugh, despite the tears and sorrow behind it. She smiled, reaching a hand out to him to help him off of the boat. Shortly after, they were split up, as Cassie was lead away to take her spot beside the other champions. They stood in a line, before the very edge of the dock, preparing themselves. She briefly felt Moody slowly slide her robes from her body, leaving her only in her swimming suit. She was far too preoccupied with her own thoughts to think on it. Where was Fred? Was he avoiding her? What would she find down there? Would the charm work now, when she needed it most? Why would Fred leave her when she needed him most?

"Welcome to the second task," Dumbledore bellowed. "Last night, something was stolen from each of our champions. A treasure of sorts. These four treasures, one for each champion, now lie on the bottom of the Black Lake. In order to win, each champion need only find their treasure and return to the surface. Simple enough, except for this - they will have but one hour to do so, and one hour only. After that, they'll be on their own. No magic will save them. You may begin at the sound of the cannon."

Cassie muttered the incantation, seconds before the sound of the cannon erupted, before stowing her wand away in her swimsuit. Without a second thought, she dived into the water. She was more than eager for this to be over.


	34. Comes and Goes in Waves

Harry disappeared from her sight, as she began swimming aimlessly, fighting through the seaweed that populated the bottom of the lake. She tried to calm her breathing, pushing back the awful memories that threatened to corrupt her mind. The water was particularly clean for a lake, but it was still a struggle to see properly, especially with the patches of seaweed that blocked her view. She swam deeper and further, hoping to spot anything out of the usual, but so far, only fish crossed her line of vision. She had to periodically remind herself that she had used the breathing charm and that it was working, to keep herself from falling into a state of panic. The fish darted in the opposite direction, as she approached another patch of seaweed blocking her path. She took a calming breath, before swimming her way into the tentacle like plant. About half way through, she thought she heard something resembling a swiping motion, which raised her heart rate. She picked up her pace, distracted by the hammering of her own heart against her chest. She heard the swiping sound again, followed by a screech this time, as she turned just in time to see a flash of a creature pass by her. She recoiled, trying to regain her bearings and calm her heart and breathing from the fright. Fruitless attempts, as a creature appeared right in front of her, blocking her way to the end of the stretch of seaweed.

 _Nice mermaid._ She thought to herself. It hissed at her, as if a warning, before swiping its hand armoured with claws at her. She moved, but not quick enough to save her face from being scratched along her left cheek. _Maybe not._

She didn't have time to contemplate how to deal with the mermaid, as a tentacle of seaweed wound its way around her leg, before yanking her down. She grabbed at the water, being dragged further and further down, until she hit the base of the plant. From there, the plant began wrapping and winding several of its arms around her legs, arms and torso. She struggled in its grasp, each jerk ripping at her skin due to the friction. Time was running out. Her heart sped up again, what if she was trapped here? What if she drowned? She shook the thoughts off and distracted herself by scolding herself for being so weak and naïve, before trying to retrieve her wand from her swimsuit.

 _Yes!_ She grabbed it, before casting the stunning charm on the root of the plant. She breathed a sigh of relief, as the seaweed retracted from her body and curled into the base of the plant. She pushed off from the plant, swimming as fast as she could to the opening beyond the seaweed. She pushed through the last off it, before she found herself in the middle of a clearing. She looked around, squinting as she spotted an arch in the distance. Her vision was blurry, but she was just able to make out four blurry blobs floating a middle of the way up of it. This had to be it, what she was looking for. It was the most out of place thing she had come across as of yet, so she supposed she was in the right place.

As she got closer, she noticed Harry who was already at them, which confirmed that she was indeed in the correct place. But Harry wasn't the only person she saw as she closed the distance. The four suspended blurs had cleared the closer she got, to reveal people. Ron, Hermione, a blonde girl and...Fred. She gasped, swimming faster as she tried to comprehend what was happening. Then it all started to click. He was the treasure they had stolen, the reason he hadnt come back. He hadn't been avoiding her and he hadn't abandoned her.

It was only when the surrounding mermaids screeched that Harry noticed her, looking up from trying to release Ron's leg. She pulled out her wand, firing the first effective spell that came to mind at the rope that bound his leg. It broke away effortlessly, as the mermaids swam a distance out in fright. She hooked her arm through Fred's, turning to Harry and warning him of the time limit. He nodded vigorously, before returning to try and free Ron. She was beyond eager to escape the water and the memories it threatened to resurface. She swam towards the surface, pulling Fred with her, but it was only then that she noticed how tired she was. The entire ordeal had taken a toll on her and she was exhausted, emotionally and physically.

Her vision blurred the closer she got to the surface, but this time it wasn't due to the water. Her breathing became laboured, her chest heaving, as she had to force herself to keep moving upwards. A current swept past them, dragging them down and flinging them off to the side. She panicked, thoughts that she tried madly to supress rushing to her. She struggled now, fighting to the surface, but it was no use. She grasped at the water, as the memory flashed through her mind. The memory of when Lucius nearly drowned her during one of his blind fury's, in the lake of their garden when she was 13. The time she wouldn't have made it, if it wasn't for a 10 year old Draco pulling her out, believing that she had fallen in by accident while taking a walk.

The Bubble-Head Charm faltered, as did her concentration, before disappearing with her panic. As a last hope, she fired a spell that propelled Fred to the surface. She could only hope that someone noticed him and were able to pull him out. She couldn't let anything happen to him, not Fred. Her throat burned at the intake of water.

 _"Father!"_

Her wand dropped from her hand, as she began floating down so close from the surface.

 _"Please don't, no!"_

She reached up, the light blinding her, as she watched Fred shoot towards the surface.

 _"I can't swim!"_

Her eyes slipped closed, the darkness consuming her.

 _"I'm sorry..."_

"I'm sorry Cassie!" Fred said, as he jolted awake after having taken a gasp. That was the first thing on his mind, apologising to her, knowing the effects and that he would be awoken after she had pulled him out of the lake. His heart swelled in pride, realising that she had done it. "They made me-Cassie?" He whipped around, noticing her absence and blocking out the cheers of the crowd. "Cassie!" He shouted, frantically searching for her, before realisation dawned on him that she wasn't above the surface. He looked down, surprising even himself that he was able to just make out the dark shadow that seemed to be receding. "Cassie!"

Without hesitation, he dived into the water, determined to reach her. His eyes nipped, and the closer he got to her, the less he felt he was able to hold his breath. He made a grab for her, pulling her to him. He placed his hands on either side of her pale face, his tears dissipating into the water of the lake, as he realised what was happening. He pulled her face closer to his, crashing his lips to hers and releasing the last of his remaining oxygen into her mouth, praying that it wasn't too late and that it would be enough. He pulled away, before wrapping his arms around her torso, scared he would lose her if he let go, and swimming at a rapid pace towards the surface. He faintly remembered Krum passing them, but his desperation was pushing him to be impossibly quicker, resulting in them beating the Bulgarian to the surface.

The crowd roared again, and only got louder as Krum broke the surface with Hermione.

"Help!" He shouted, not even caring that his voice was breaking, as he tugged Cassie towards the docks. "She needs help!"

"Hurry, boy!" He briefly heard Moody bark, but he was too focussed on reaching the dock quickly.

Dumbledore and Moody pulled her from his arms and out of the water, laying her out on her back on the dock. He pulled himself out, with shaking arms, as he kneeled next her body, his own unsteady. Hermione rushed over as soon as she was out of the water and his twin and friends, along with Draco raced to their sides in a matter of seconds.

"She isn't waking up!" Fred turned to George, with a pleading look on his face, as his voice broke. "Why isn't she waking up?"

"Cassie?" Draco breathed, dropping to his knees on the opposite side of her as Dumbledore leaned down.

"She isn't breathing." He said, panicking himself, as Moody yelled for Madam Pomfrey.

"She isn't breathing." Fred repeated in a whisper, as the words sunk in, staring at her motionless body.

He hadn't been so scared in all of his life.


	35. Beautiful Scare

**A/N: So, sorry for the mean cliff-hanger, but I hope this makes up for it. Surprise!**

The light filtered in, blinding her through her eyelids. She became painfully aware of the stiff position she was lying in, straight as a plank of wood on her back. Her senses came back one at a time, excruciatingly slowly. At first, she became aware of the medicinal taste in her mouth, followed by a faint sweet cinnamon smell, quiet levelled breathing, and the soft weight clasped around her left hand. She pried her eyes open, squinting from the light that shone through the glass windows and in her eyes, before they adjusted. Finally, she was able to see clearly, which led her to the red haired boy on her left side. Both of his hands were clutching her left hand, with his head resting on them, as he sat on the chair, leaning into the bed at a bent angle.

Sight was a marvellous thing, she realised that now as she stared down at the sleeping boy. Even in his sleep, there was a crease of worry lining his forehead through the peaceful mask. Without thinking, she reached her right hand out and touched his hair, only to find it lightly damp with a faint smell of salt water. She twirled a tuggy strand of it between her fingers, playing with it as she smiled at the sight of her best friend. She was glad he was okay, but as she ran her thumb along the crease on his forehead, she frowned in concern.

Fred's eyes fluttered open, a tickling sensation passing over his forehead, as a finger brushed along it with a featherlike touch. His head whipped up inhumanely fast to look into the blonde eyes of the beautiful girl before him. More importantly, the awake girl before him. His eyes widened, feeling an a million and one emotions wash over him as he took in the sight of her, as if he wouldn't see her awake ever again. He committed each and every detail of her to memory, from the colour of her hair, to the length of her eyelashes.

"Cassie," He breathed, as if he couldn't quite believe the sight before him.

"Freddie," She smiled, squeezing his hand.

He stilled, as if paralysed in place as he stared at her, before moving to sit on the bed. He reached his hands out and gingerly placed them on either side of her face. He brushed his thumbs against her cheeks, in a light motion, sending shivers down her spine.

"This is real right?" He said, her heart breaking at the desperate tone in his voice.

"Yes," She said. She reached forward, brushing the falling tears from his cheeks. "I'm okay, Freddie. This is very much real."

"Oh Merlin," He breathed, his voice breaking, as he held her cheeks. She raised her own to cover his softly, spreading warmth through his body. "I thought you were gone, that I was too late. I thought I had failed you, Cass. I didn't know if I would ever see you smile again, or get to call your name, or - Damn, Cassie, I thought I had lost you forever. I've never been so terrified in my life."

"Hey, hey, look at me." She said, guiding his eyes to her own determined ones. "You could never fail me, Freddie. See? I'm okay. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I promise you."

His shoulders sagged, as a sob racked his body, out of heartache and relief. His head dropped onto her shoulder, as his relished in the warmth she emitted and the soft feeling of her skin against his own - each a reminder that she was indeed here with him in that moment. It was true what he had told her, every word. He had never felt so much fear in all of his life, a heart ripping and gut retching pain, searing his entire body. He pulled back, holding her shoulders as he stared intently into her pools of deep sapphire. He had learned from this entire ordeal that he couldn't hold back, for he might never know when his last chance would be.

"I can't keep pretending anymore." He said, suddenly.

"What are yo-?" She started, his brows furrowed in confusion at his sudden confession.

He cut her off, pressing his lips against hers in a soft manner, as if hesitant until she reacted. She responded by moving her own lips against his, equally timid and gentle, as his hands raised to brush the hair from her face. It was like a burst of fire, returning the life she thought was once lost. Their tears mixed, their cheeks brushing, before the light kiss ended as he pulled back, his lips still close enough to be brushing hers.

"I've wanted to do that for so long." He murmured, against her lips.

"Then do it again." She whispered, closing the small distance small distance between them.

"Merlin, I don't want to ever lose you, Cass." Fred said, pulling back to rest his forehead against her own. "I can't."

"And you won't." She said, softly, holding his wrists that were by her face and closing her eyes.

He didn't say anything, only placing a short and sweet kiss upon her lips.

"My father can't hear about this."


	36. Moment of Madness

Fred and Cassie spent the entire time talking, as he clutched her left hand in his. She had noticed the empty chair at the right side of her bed a little while ago, and Fred had explained that Draco had also stayed by her side. Apparently, he had been wreck and Madam Pomfrey had finally managed to convince him to leave for a drop of lunch just before she had woke up.

"I'm glad to see you are awake." Pomfrey said, smiling as she neared the couple, before shooting a wink at Cassie. "I don't think I have ever seen Mr Weasley in such a mess before."

Cassie grinned as Fred's face grew red in embarrassment.

"I wish I could've seen that." Cassie joked, although, they all knew that wasn't true.

"Speaking of," The mediwitch spoke. "You were out for quite some time, and for a while it was a case of touch and go. It was no doubt a very close call, but if it wasn't for Mr Weasley acting as quick as he did, I dread to think of what the outcome could have possibly been. On a lighter note, I'm sure your friends will be glad to see you."

"My friends - they didn't give you any trouble did they?" Cassie asked, remembering to when Fred mentioned earlier that they were all plotting to storm the medical wing.

Madam Pomfrey dismissed her concerns with a wave of her hand.

"You had us all worried, Miss Malfoy. I wouldn't be surprised nor angry if they all stormed in right this instance." She said, before leaning in to say quieter, "Which reminds me, I don't think I have ever seen Professor Snape so emotion fuelled in all of my years of knowing the man. It's the first time I have ever truly seen him worry - I can tell you are very precious to him."

Cassie smiled to herself, knowing that Severus felt the same way about her as she did him. She had once confessed her wish for him to be her real father a few years ago and he had admitted quite begrudgingly that he thought of her as his own daughter. Through the years, he had never failed to make her feel wanted, with his fatherly protectiveness and affections.

Cassie was about to reply, but stopped short as she turned towards the door, where her pale haired and fair skinned brother entered with a sullen look on his face as he stared at the door. He made his way over to her bed, not looking up once and Cassie's heart clenched at the look of utter defeat on his face as he neared.

"Draco," She called, no longer able to bear the pained expression, causing her pain of her own.

His head snapped up, blue eyes meeting blue eyes, before they seemed to twinkle with the glistening rim of tears.

"Cassie," He breathed, rushing over to the right side of the bed. He sat in his chair, grabbing her right hand before pressing the back of it to his forehead, as he clutched it between both hands. Fred let go of her hand, and she sat up, before reaching over to wrap her arm around his shoulders, pulling him to her.

"Hey, I'm okay, Draco. I promise." She whispered, as he buried his head in her hair with sniffles. "You don't need to worry. You don't need to be scared anymore. I'm here now."

He was speechless, not only due to the circumstances and overpowering fear he had felt, but also because it was as if she had read his mind and answered every insecurity he felt in that very moment. They pulled pack and Draco placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. He sighed, but this time it was one of relief, as he felt his tension lessening.

"I'll go and get the squad." Fred said, trying to lighten the mood and give them a moment of privacy. He had seen the emotion filled mess Draco had been with raw worry for his sister, so he thought he deserved as much. He squeezed her hand, before standing from his chair and heading off to find his conspiring group of friends.

"Please be careful." Draco said, suddenly, looking at his sister as she watched Fred leave the room.

"What?" She asked, her brows furrowed in confusion.

"With Fred." He said, sitting back in his seat. "I'm not stupid, Cassie. You can't let father find out, I know it would be dangerous. He can get really angry."

"Draco," She said, her breath hitching in his throat. Her mind jumped to the worst case scenarios. Had he been subjected to their fathers wrath? "What-"

"I've heard him shout at you and it always sounds pretty heated - it's scary." He admitted, looking at his hands as he fiddled with his fingers. "I know Fred makes you happy and he's good for you. I know he'll take good care of you, he cares about you as much as I do, which is impressive."

Cassie supressed a snort at his arrogant remark, before she registered what else he had said.

"How d'you reckon? I thought you despised the Weasley's and only backed off about me being friends with them because I threatened to tell everyone that you still wet the bed." She smirked, watching his usually pale face lighten with a dust of pink.

"He looks at you, Cassie, a lot. When you're not looking, he looks at you to make sure you're happy. That's how I know." Draco said, sitting forward and taking her hand in his. "I'm not an expect by all means, but I just want you to be happy Cassie and you look happiest when you're with him. You have a different sort of smile with him, in a good way. Truth be told, I'm glad you have someone like him. Yes, I'm not thrilled he's a blood traitor, but that's not something I should be concerned about. I went against this relationship the first time because of father, but I will now support you, Cassie."

"Thank you, Draco." She smiled, feeling emotional herself.

"But please, promise me one thing." He said, suddenly serious.

"What is it?" She questioned.

"Keep it secretive. I need you to be safe, so that father doesn't find out. He'd go to any length to break this if he ever found out." Draco begged.

There was suddenly a loud commotion coming from outside, before the doors burst open to reveal the crowd of her friends.

"We'll be careful, Draco." She whispered, squeezing his hand, before her friends tackled her in various embraces and mock scolding's.


	37. Heart On My Sleeve

That night, Cassie was condemned to a night of bedrest in the hospital wing by Madam Pomfrey. Severus had waited until Poppy had shooed the rowdy group of teenagers from the room, before entering himself. Upon entering, he wasn't surprised to find Cassie already fast asleep, her face not quite relaxed. But the again, would you be relaxed after nearly having drowned? It's a terrifying thing, especially when it's the second time one has experienced it. He nodded to Poppy in greeting, before sitting in the chair already situated on the left side of her bed. He stayed by her side the entire night. He didn't want her to wake up alone.

"She'll be okay, Severus." Poppy said, softly, resting a hand on his shoulder. "She's a strong girl."

"I know," He admitted, just as lowly. "I just can't help worrying for her."

Cassie's eyes fluttered open, grateful for the fact that she felt fully refreshed. She couldn't wait to convince Madam Pomfrey to release her from this boredom and silence, not to mention the nauseous clinical smell that clung to the air. She nearly jumped out of her skin, hearing movement to the right of her. Startled, she turned to see an equally startled Severus, who just to point out, looked as though he had just woken himself.

"Severus?" She said, rather surprised to see him there. "Did you stay here?"

"I just came here a little while ago," He lied, knowing she would feel guilty if she knew he had spent the night in a wooden chair by her side. "I wanted to see that you were okay for myself."

"I'm okay," She smiled. "Better than okay, so do you reckon Madam Pomfrey'll release me?"

"You're too eager." He chuckled, at her enthusiasm. "You make it sound like you're being held in a prison."

"It feels like it," She defended, with a slight pout, before falling back onto the bed. "It's just quiet, too quiet. Quiet forces you to think, and I don't want to think at all."

"Cassie, dear." He said, sitting forward, leaning closer to the bed.

"Yes, Sev?" She asked, sitting up to look at him. She noticed his torn expression. "Is everything okay?"

"It will be when you are," He sighed, before taking her hands and gaining her focus. "The final task is only going to be worse and quite frankly, I don't want you taking part, but there's nothing we can do about that, but there is something I can help. Professor Moody suggested that I teach you some defence spells and such outwith school hours, in fact, he seemed quite eager to help out himself, but I would feel more comfortable knowing what you were learning myself. Therefore, after the evening feat, every two days, I want you to come to my office."

"Are you sure that is okay?" She asked, hesitantly. "I mean, isn't that against the rules?"

"I assure you that the other champions are all receiving biased help throughout this tournament, it is only fair that you receive the same treatment." Severus explained, before squeezing her hands. "I'm going to help you, Cassie. We just need to get you through this and then everything can go back to normal, you won't have to worry anymore."

After much convincing and a word of reassurance from Severus, which Cassie much appreciated, Madam Pomfrey finally conceded to discharge her. The med-witch had relayed instructions, some of which being to take it easy and get something to eat. Severus had informed her that she would make it in time for breakfast if they left now, and so, the two headed in the direction towards the Great Hall.

Fred and George had been daring each other all morning, trying to cease and distract themselves from their restlessness. Angelina was sat beside George and Lee beside Fred, the two watching amusedly at the entertainment the twins provided in the sullen atmosphere. Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting at the far end of the table, with Ginny across from them, each talking to the other, whilst attempting to mask their concern. Draco was unusually quiet for once over at the Slytherin table, Serena and Benjimine talking in low voices to each other. Over at the Hufflepuff table, Cedric looked quite sullen compared to his usual bubbly self, even with his girlfriend, Cho Chang sitting beside him, regarding him with a worried expression. Even though they had saw that Cassie was okay with their very own eyes, it wasn't evenough to settle the worry that turmoiled within.

"I dare you to," George said, stopping to contemplate before smirking evilly. "Kiss the first person that walks in."

"Imagine it was Snape." Lee muttered to Angelina, as they both shared a brief laugh at the thought.

"No can do." Fred replied, confidently.

Their heads turned towards the direction of the doors, only to see Cassie walking in with Snape at her back.

"Well," Fred said, starting to stand, with a goofy grin on his face. "Rules are rules."

"Sit down, you idiot." George muttered, reaching across the table to tug his brother back down.

"You're supposed to be discrete, remember?" Angelina said, pointedly, knowing the trouble Cassie would get in.

He nodded, like a scolded puppy.

"Fred," She said, more softly this time. "You've got to be careful, okay? You know what will happen if Malfoy Snr finds out. I know it isn't fair on the both of you, but please, try for her."

He nodded his head, vigorously.

"I won't let him find out. I've wanted this for so long and I'm not prepared to let him take it." He said, the confidence returning to his voice. "I promise. I'd do anything to keep her safe and happy."

They talked amongst themselves, as Cassie ate at the now much more lively Slytherin Table. It wasn't until after most people had eaten and some had either left or were merely lounging whilst having a chat, that Cassie made her way over to the Gryffindor table.

"Hey, guys." She smiled, squeezing between Fred and Lee.

"Well, don't you just look radiant this fine morning." George smirked.

"Oh, haha." She replied, sarcastically, knowing fine well he was teasing her about her extremely pale complexion.

"You look gorgeous," Fred said, with a grin. "As always."

"Are you flirting with me?" She teased, leaning forward to rest her elbows on the table and her chin atop her hands.

"Have been for the last 3 years, but thanks for noticing." He replied.

She rolled her eyes playfully, as the others laughed.

"My girlfriend and I-" Fred announced, careful to only be loud enough for them to hear.

"And which girlfriend would that be?" Cassie asked, raising a brow.

"Oh, right." Fred face palmed, before whispering. "Cassie, will you be my girlfriend?"

"How romantic." Angelina sniggered.

"I would love to." Cassie replied, unable to contain her wide smile.

"Great." He smiled, before speaking lowly again. "Anyway, as I was saying, my girlfriend and I will be taking out leave now."

"We are?" She furrowed her bows, confused and curious.

"Yes," He replied, standing from the table. "Figured you could use a walk after being trapped in the Medical Wing."

Cassie smiled, before the two took off for a peaceful stroll across the grounds.


	38. Not Today

The time between the second task and the third and final task seemed to slip past in a blur. The short time that passed was certainly strange indeed. Not long after she had been discharged from the hospital wing, she had stumbled upon Severus and Karkaroff in the middle of a pretty heated argument. When she had asked him about, Severus had simply brushed her off, telling her to pay no mind to it. The next, was that she started to notice Professor Moody lingering around almost every corner and it had freaked her out to the extent that she rarely walked the halls herself. To her relief, he made less appearances when she was accompanied. Not only that, but Pansy had kept her remarks to herself lately, which was very un-pug-like of her and TJ had went of his way to exchange remotely civil and almost nice conversations with her.

It was the night before the final task and Cassie had just returned to the empty Common Room through the secret passageway as to sneak in and not disturb the sleeping portrait. She slipped out from behind the fireplace, entering the eerily quiet Common Room. She started to move slowly towards the hallway leading to the girls dorms, careful to be quiet, before someone made her pause in her motions.

"Where were you?" Draco asked, sitting on the couch off to the side of the fireplace at the opposite end of the room.

She turned, placing a hand over her chest, feeling her heart thundering against her hand. "Draco, you scared me."

"Sorry." He muttered, sitting forward, with his arms resting on his knees and his clasped hands hanging between his legs. "You didn't come back and I got worried."

Her gaze softened, as she walked over to sit beside him. "I'm sorry, Draco. I should've told you I was going to be out late, I didn't mean worry you."

He nodded, but she could see how tense he was, still sitting forward.

"Draco," She said, softly.

"Hm?" He said, seeming to snap out of a daze, to look back at her.

"It's late," She said, sitting forward as well to rest a hand on his shoulder. "You should head off to bed."

"I can't sleep." He muttered, looking away.

"Is that why you're still up?" She asked. He nodded, not meeting her eyes. "Oh, Draco."

"I can't do this again, Cassie." He said, suddenly. "It's the same thing, over and over again. I'm scared that one of these times you won't be so lucky. That could be tomorrow, and it honestly kills me to think that you could get hurt, not to mention losing you. I absolutely cannot lose you, Cassie. You're the only one, the only one that I have. You're the only one keeping me grounded."

"After tomorrow, there will be no next time, it'll all be over, Draco." She said, reassuringly. "I'm always going to be here for you, regardless of what happens, Draco. You'll never lose me. We just need to get through tomorrow and then we can relax, okay?"

"Okay." He breathed, blinking back his tears of frustration at the entire situation. Why did this have to happen to Cassie of all people? Why his sweet and caring sister? His sister that had did nothing but love him since the day he born, despite complying to the things their father expected even though he knew it was wrong.

"Come here," She said, softly, patting her lap.

Without a moment of hesitation, he lay across the couch, resting his head on her lap as he curled up.

 _"Tale as old as time,_

 _true as it can be._

 _Barely even friends,_

 _then somebody bends, unexpectedly._

 _Just a little change,_

 _small to say the least._

 _Both a little scare,_

 _neither one prepared._

 _Beauty and the Beast."_

Cassie smiled, watching Draco's eyes grow heavy as she played with his hair. She had learned from the best at calming Draco - the best being their Mother. Narcissa always used this tune as a lullaby because it was secretly one of their favourite story's and secret being because it was muggle material and Lucius would throw a fit if he ever found out.

 _"Tale as old as time,_

 _tune as old as song._

 _Bittersweet and strange,_

 _finding you can change,_

 _learning you were wrong."_

By now, his eyes were shut, but continued, knowing his breathing wouldn't even out until the song was finished.

 _"Certain as the sun,_

 _rising in the East._

 _Tale as old as time,_

 _song as old as rhyme._

 _Beauty and the beast."_

She finished, softly, her voice trailing off as Draco cuddled into her. He liked to play a tough part, but really, he was just a scared and loving kid. She sighed, looking down at her brother. She smiled, seeing the ever present tension leave his face, replaced with a relaxed and content smile.

Much too quickly, it was June 24. That morning, Cassie was awoken by Serena shaking her gently.

"Wake up, Cassie." She whispered.

"H-huh?" Cassie said, groggily, before sitting forward. Her action was obstructed and she quickly noticed Draco sleeping on her lap. She couldn't deny that the couch had been pretty comfy, even if she was restricted to the same sitting up position the entire night.

"You need to get some breakfast," Serena said, softly. "I'm sure everyone will want to see you and isn't your Mum coming today with the rest of the families?"

"O-oh, yeah," Cassie said, looking down at her brother. Draco didn't know yet, but he would most likely be relieved like she was when she found out that her Father had important Ministry work to do and would be unable to attend. Cassie found it ironic, considering he was the one that had forced her to enter in the first place, yet he couldn't even show up. She was glad though, happy that her only caring parent would be in attendance Maybe it would settle her nerves, knowing her mother was in the audience. She sure hoped so, because this was the one that was truly worrying Cassie. Something just wasn't settling with her.

"Draco," Cassie said, gently shaking him. "Draco, wake up."

He woke up in much the same manner.

"We need to get changed and head to breakfast." Cassie said, softly. "Mother will be arriving shortly, around noon."

"Only Mother?" Draco asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Cassie nodded, in confirmation. "Noon? Doesn't the task start at dusk?"

"Yes, but the parents are arriving to spend the day." She explained.

"Oh, good." Draco smiled, softly, before realising Serena was present and taking his leave.

"I'll wait for you." Serena said, sitting down on the previously occupied couch.

"Okay." Cassie nodded, before rushing to her dorm to change and freshen up.

Since her Mother was arriving at lunch time, she took the chance to sit at the Gryffindor table for breakfast with her friends. Her Mother had no qualms with her having Gryffindor friends, but Cassie knew that she had a reputation to uphold.

"Hey," She smiled, squeezing between Lee and Fred.

"Hey, Cassie." They chorused back, smiles adorning their faces.

"So," Cassie started, with an apologetic smile. "My Mother will be coming around noon, so I won't be able to sit here for the rest of the day before the task."

"That's okay." Lee replied, reassuringly.

"We'll get to see you before the task though, right?" Angelina asked, quickly, just as Cassie felt Fred's hand take hers under the table.

"Of course!" She said, before smiling softly at Fred.

"So, have you prepared for tonight?" George asked, leaning forward on his elbows.

"You know what you're doing, right?" Fred asked, squeezing her hand.

"More or less." She shrugged.

"Well, which is it, more or less?" Lee asked, raising a brow.

"Well, I practiced my defence and attack spells about as much as I could and researched just about everything else." She replied. "You decide."

Lee pursed his lips, before they all burst out laughing. The group made the most of their time together that morning, Serena and Benjimine joining them. Harry, Ron and Hermione were nowhere to be seen, which concerned Cassie as it meant she hadn't had the chance to talk to Harry yet. Even after her Mother arrived, as well as the other parent's, including Mrs Weasley and Bill, she still hadn't caught a glimpse of the boy.

Narcissa had been over the moon to see her son and daughter, but mostly pleased to see her daughter unharmed especially after all that had happened. The trio spent most of the day tucked away in quiet halls so they could act themselves, away from the prying eyes of any others. It was then, that Narcissa revealed her concerns.

"I really wish you didn't have to take part in this, sweetie." She said, cupping her daughter's cheek. "You shouldn't need to go through this. You should be enjoying your school years with friends, not fighting to stay alive in some ridiculous tournament."

"Mo-" Cassie tried.

"You could get seriously hurt and what then?" Narcissa rambled. "I'll be damned if I let my little girl be harmed-"

"Mother," Draco said, pointedly, cutting her rambling short. "You're scaring us."

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetie, I'm just worried." She sighed, pulling her daughter into a tight hug, before reaching out and pulling Draco in as well. "But of course, you're a strong girl, Cassie, one with a very intelligent brain. I know you'll keep safe. Just promise me to focus on protecting yourself, first and foremost, before anything else."

"I promise, Mum." Cassie replied, immediately.

"Good," Narcissa smiled, before glancing outside and sighing. "I do believe we should be heading for dinner now, before the task."

On the way back to the Great Hall, they met Severus.

"Oh, Severus," Narcissa smiled. "How are you?"

"Quite well, thank you." He nodded. "And you?"

"So-so." She replied, as Draco pushed the doors to the Great Hall open and she followed in after him.

"Cassie," Severus said, catching her arm before she could follow. She turned to look at him. "You remember everything we practiced?"

"Yes, of course." She nodded.

"Good," He seemed to sigh in relief. "There can't be any mistakes, even a small one could be fatal. I need you to be focussed. Please, promise me-"

She wondered in her head how many times she would have these conversations and make promises before the task.

"Sev," She cut him off, not wanting him to become a rambling mess. "I'm as prepared as I'll ever be, thanks to you. I promise to be safe and focussed."

He nodded, before leaning down and pulling her into a hug.

"You better be." He mumbled, before releasing her and letting her return to the hall.

Cassie's heart thundered in her chest, as she made her way to the Quidditch Field, where the third and final tournament would take place shortly. She still hadn't seen Harry yet and knew that she probably wouldn't get the chance now. On the way, Draco, Cassie, Severus and Narcissa were met by the Weasley's, with Angelina, Lee, Serena, Benjimine and Cedric. Alicia had already wished her luck that morning. Narcissa shared a brief nod with Mrs Weasley, before heading off with Severus and Draco to the stands, having already wished her good luck and badgered promises to be safe from her.

"Oh, Cassie, dear." Molly said, wrapping her arms around the girl tightly. "It's good to see you again."

"You too, Mrs Weasley." Cassie smiled, as the older woman pulled back to hold her shoulders and look into her eyes.

"You be careful out there today, I've already lectured Harry, but you know better." Mrs Weasley said, before smiling. "Be safe, dear."

With that, Mrs Weasley left with Bill and Ginny behind them having already bid her good luck. Cassie felt a little more relaxed, knowing that Mrs Weasley had spoken to Harry. The group followed her behind the stands and underneath them, where makeshift sections were created for each champion, with an exit onto the field at the front of the stands.

"So," Cassie said, turning around to address her wonderful group of friends. "I guess this is it."

"Don't say that!" Serena said, swooping in to hug her as Angelina followed with her arms around the both of them.

"It sounds so negative!" Angelina scolded, squeezing the pair in her arms.

"Group hug!" Lee announced, as he, Fred, George, Benjimine and Cedric joined in.

"I love you guys." Cassie laughed, feeling overwhelmed with love.

"And we love you." Serena smiled.

"Some more than other's, eh?" George teased, winking.

"Shut it." Fred said, elbowing his twin in the ribs.

"We've already been through all of the pep talks," Cassie said, cutting them all off. "Let's not do it again, because I promise all I care about is staying alive. I don't even care about winning this damn tournament."

That seemed plausible and enough for them.

"Butterbeer's on us for, after this is over!" Angelina announced, to which they all cheered, not realising what she had said. Cassie laughed at their silliness.

"Ladies and Gentleman!" A voice boomed, from outside.

Cassie turned her head towards the opening, where the voice came from before turning back to her friends with a small smile.

"You guys should get going." She said, quietly.

They all shared a hug again, before they begrudgingly left, all except Fred.

"Fred-" She started, thinking he was going to lecture her, but was instead, pleasantly surprised when he pressed his lips to hers.

She reached up to wrap her arms around his neck, as his hands snaked to her wait, holding her closer. He tilted his head, deepening the kiss in a matter of seconds, as she didn't hesitate in responding. The kiss was so passionate, that she could practically feel her stomach doing flips. He pulled back, the pair breathless, as he rested his head against hers, with his hands still holding her against him.

"Will you go on a date with me?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

A grin broke out on her face, as she stared back. She tilted her head and stood on her tiptoes to press a short kiss on his lips.

"Nothing would make me happier." She smiled.

He wrapped his arms around her, before spinning her around happily, as she squealed in delight.

"Damn," He said, once he put her back on her feet, knowing he had to leave. "I can't wait to do that after you've kicked this tasks ass."

Chanting began outside, a band playing above them.

"I don't want to leave you." He said, reluctantly, his face flickering with the worry he was trying so had to conceal.

"I'll be okay. I look forward to that date." She said, softly, before leaning forward to press a kiss to his cheek. "Go on, you can't cheer from here."

She was glad that her distraction worked as he left with a grin on his face.

"Trust me," He said, before turning the corner. "You'll hear me."

She smiled, watching him go, before feeling her heart spike at her name being called. She walked towards the door, where the adults and crowd awaited, as well as the last formidable task. She paused in the frame, before taking a deep breath to calm herself and continuing onto the pitch.

And so, the pathway to chaos begins.


	39. I'm a Wizard, Get Me Out of Here

The crowd was roaring with cheers, as the four champions stood out on the field, parents or teachers by each's side. Moody, who had just emerged from the maze, took up position beside Cassie, which unnerved her greatly. Something about the man gave her an extremely bad vibe, and it didn't help that he was standing much to close to her. She would've much preferred Severus by her side. Dumbledore was explaining to both them and the crowd what was to come, but Cassie had subconsciously drowned it out. Everything was just a dull murmur, as she stood in a daze by the red flag situated outside one of the four entrances to the maze. She was only brought out of her daydream when Moody nudged her, to which she noticed Dumbledore beckoning her over with a hand, the other champions next to him. She joined the huddle, suddenly nervous of the Headmaster's grim expression.

"In the maze, you'll find no dragons or creatures of the deep. Instead, you'll face something even more challenging." He warned, looking each of them in the eye. "You see, people change in the maze. Oh, find the cup if you can. But be wary, you could just lose yourselves along the way."

She noticed Harry gulp next to her and she squeezed his hand, sending him a reassuring smile as they dispersed.

"Keep yourself safe, Potter." She said, using his last name to try and lighten the mood.

"You too, Shefoy." Harry said, with a grim smirk.

She supressed a laugh at his original nickname for her, the one he had given her when he first met her. It was the moment he realised she was different from the stereotype surrounding her family name and had declared that she in turn had to have a separate nickname.

"Champions, prepare yourselves!" Dumbledore said, splitting them up and gesturing that they take their places.

Cassie shot a small smile at Harry, before standing beside a very agitated looking Moody.

"Keep your eyes _centred_." He said, lowly, as Dumbledore counted down with the fire of a cannon. "Always aim for the _middle._ "

Cassie didn't have the time to dwell on his confusing words, as she was distracted by an extremely loud shout that was easily distinguished from the crowd.

"Kick assy Cassie!" Fred screeched at the top of his lungs.

She was about to smile at him, but she was roughly nudged by the Professor next to her.

"That was your cue to go." He muttered, pointedly, just as Dumbledore shouted two.

With one last fleeting look at her family and friends, she entered the maze extremely hesitantly. She turned around, but the bushes had already merged to close over the exit. There was no going back now. She rubbed her arms at the sudden drop in temperature, as she turned and headed on. At first, her tactic was to walk aimlessly, but then Moody's words echoed in her mind. She went over the phrases, knowing they held some sort of importance.

 _Centre._

 _Middle._

The cup and most importantly, her ticket out of here, resided in the middle of the maze. She contemplated ignoring his hints, after all, could she trust them and it would be cheating, indirectly. Why did he help her? She jumped, hearing a sudden shriek from somewhere far off to her left. She picked up her pace, deciding to follow Moody's information being the only thing she had to go on. She just wanted out of this blasted maze, what was there to lose? Except her live of course, which could be lost at a simple slip up.

She took the time to evaluate her surroundings now, as she took the route to what she hoped was the centre of the maze. It was dark, the extremely tall and narrow base walls of the maze shrouded in mist, giving it an even more eerie feeling. The now dead silence just added to the creepy atmosphere.

She had been down so may paths that she was finding it hard to keep track of which direction she was going in. Not only had she lost her bearings, but a strong smell that burned her nose made her mind cloudy and disorientated. She began running, wafting at the air in front of her as she passed. Once she had made it into a clear path void of the toxic smell, she slowed down to catch her breath and rub her throbbing nose and throat. Her relaxation was used against her, as the branches of the maze walls began merging right where she was recovering. She started shuffling down the path, the space become more narrow with each passing second, the walls threatening to swallow her. She stumbled out of the walls grasp, just in time to see a bright red light exploding in the sky. _One down._

She didn't have much time to recover, as a powerful wind stormed through every nook and cranny of the maze, blowing anything that it could carry with it. The walls blew together, merging once again, but this time it was happening in every direction. She panicked, suddenly scrambling away and skidding in multiple directions. Everything had stopped and she stood up from the ground to take in her surroundings. Merlin knows where she was now.

She felt her legs moving of their own accord, as she navigated with no sense of direction. It was as if upon instinct that she was lead to the very place she was. A very abnormal and aggressive Viktor Krum was approaching as she rounded the corner just as Harry emerged from another path closer. His wand was raised as he shouted the name of a spell she hadn't quite caught. Harry hadnt seen her yet, but was staring at Krum in surprise.

"Get down, Harry!" She screamed, extracting her own wand.

The spell narrowly missed her, hitting the wall next to where she had been.

"Get down!" She repeated, as Harry stared at her with wide eyes, visibly fearful.

"Expelliarmus!" She shouted, desperately trying to fend him off, as Harry dropped to the ground.

The spell hit him square in the chest, I guess you could say, the _middle_. He fell to the ground, his wand rolling out of his hand. Cassie resisted the urge to instantly run to Harry, but instead let the more practical side of her take the lead, as she raced past him to Krum. She kicked his wand further from him in a frenzy, before noticing the cloudiness of his eyes. Her heart raced as she heard Harry rushing over.

"No, stay back." She commanded, holding her arms out behind her to him. "He's bewitched."

"Cassie," Harry whimpered. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, Harry." She admitted, honestly, before grabbing his hand and heading in the direction she had sworn she had seen a glint of light. "But what I do know, is that we need to get out of here and now."

They turned onto the path that lead straight to the cup, noticing the vibrant light at the end of the narrow path.

"Come on." She urged, tugging his hand to continue.

They walked at a quick pace towards the cup, but were forced into a hurried sprint, as roots emerged from under the bushes, grabbing at their feet and threatening to trip them up. The roots attempted to wrap around their ankles, but each time the panicked pair just managed to escape their clutches. Unfortunally, luck wasnt always on their side, for a larger root sprung from the ground and snaked around Cassie's left foot. She fell to the ground with a yelp, the roots behind now winding around her body as they caught up. Harry turned back, now a good distance ahead as he hadn't realised at first until he had heard her yell. She recognised the look in his eyes, it was one that she had seen in her brother's eyes many times, even Fred's. Protection.

"Oh no you don't!" She shouted, as the roots constrained her. "Go, Harry!"

The roots were dragging her back now, too strong for her to fight off. She dug her nails into the dirt, a fruitless attempt to not be taken by the plant. She lurched forward, trying to reach her wand but the plant lurched with her and pull her back much more forcibly and further into the depth of its tangles.

"Harry Potter!" She scolded, as the boy raced towards her. "Just leave me and get out of here!"

"Reducto!" He shouted, hitting the roots around her body.

They loosened, enabling her to grab her wand.

"Not a damn chance." He replied.

Harry reached her, pulling at the roots and shredding them in the process. She scrambled to her feet, heaving heavy breaths as she recovered from the quite painful experience.

"Thank you." She breathed, pulling the younger boy into a tight hug with the strength she could only just muster.

His arms squeezed around her, but not too tightly as he was careful of her injuries that she had obviously suffered throughout the tournament. He was about to respond, but the gale force wind blew throughout the maze again, charging towards them. This time, however, it was ripping everything in its path to shreds, mercilessly.

"Run!" Cassie shouted.

They ran in the direction of the cup, the wind behind them pushing them out. They staggered a few times, but forced their tired and aching legs on.

"Take it, Harry!" Cassie shouted, as the wind blew behind them as they made it into the clearing before the cup.

"Together." He said, shaking his head at her words. "One-"

She caught on with an almost grateful smile. She didn't care about the winning, the glory or the money. She was only concerned about getting herself and Harry out of this damned maze.

"Two-" They said, together. "Three!"

They reached forward, grabbing onto a handle each, as the wind boosted them forward. Suddenly, they were propelled from one place to another. Cassie landed with a thump, the cup in her hands as Harry rolled next to her. She came to the realisation that the cup was a portkey. It must have been the key to returning. She looked up, a soft expectant smile on her face. It vanished in a matter of seconds.

If Cassie knew what was to come next, she would never have allowed herself nor Harry to even so much as approach the Triwizard Cup.


	40. Green For Time To Go

Cassie shot up from the ground, her head whipping in every direction, only to be met with darkness and mist.

"Harry, get up." She whispered, leaning down to help him up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," He said, evaluating the side around them. "You?"

She nodded, but jumped in fright when a crow swooped past them with a caw.

"Where are we?" She asked, rubbing her arms.

She hadn't expected an answer and certainly not the one Harry replied with.

"I've been here before." Harry said, looking around in the dark.

"It's a portkey," Cassie explained, bending down to examine the cup. "Harry are you sure?"

"Yes, I've been here before, in a dream." He repeated, as Cassie shuddered at the creepy graveyard they were stuck in.

"I thought we were only supposed to get the cup," Cassie said, warily, as Harry approached a tomb. "Surely they couldn't have manipulated your-"

"Cassie! We need to get back now!" Harry said, but she hadn't heard the panic in his voice as she examined some tombs closest to her, as she tried to figure the place and its purpose out. "We have to get back to the cup! Now, Cassie!"

She flinched, suddenly brought out of her daze as she turned her gaze towards Harry.

"Harry, what's wrong?" She asked, now noticing his rising panic.

He was about to reply, but a man emerging from the doors of a tomb a little ways away from them cut him short, as he hissed in pain. Flames erupted from under a cauldron that hadn't been there previous seconds.

"Harry!" She said, rushing over to him. "What's wrong?"

"Get back to the cup!" He forced out, cradling his head in his hands. "Go!"

"Don't be silly! Not without you." She snapped, trying to help him up.

"Please Cassie, run." He said, his voice hoarse.

Her head snapped up from the sound of movement, and she gasped at the sight before her.

"Wormtail?" She growled, before her gaze travelled to the ugly being in his arms. Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Voldemort?"

Wormtail grinned evilly, before approaching the two with his wand raised. Pain forced the pair back, before their backs hit a tomb and the statue of a reaper moved to trap them with its scythe.

"Do it! Now!" A quiet, gravelly voice hissed.

"Cassie?" Harry whimpered, as the two struggled against the firm hold.

"Everything's going to be fine." She said, quickly, although, she knew better.

They continued struggling, but Cassie's actions dwindled as she watched with horrified eyes as Wormtail dropped the ugly creature into the steaming cauldron.

"Bone of the father," He recited, summoning a bone from the grave beside them. "Unwillingly given."

It went up in flames before he dropped it into the mixture.

"Flesh of the servant," He continued, putting his wand away and retrieving a knife. His voice shook, "Willingly sacrificed."

Her eyes widened when he sliced off his own hand and felt the bile rising in her throat, while Harry flinched away.

"And," He turned to them and Cassie felt the colour drain from her voice just from his animalistic look. "Blood of the enemy."

"No!" Cassie shouted, struggling more forcibly this time in her panic. If only she could reach her wand which lay on the ground by the cup. "Don't touch him!"

He ignored her, as if he hadn't heard her in the first place. Harry thrashed the closer he became, before admitting defeat and turning his head to look at Cassie and away from his fate. He looked terrified and reached out for her hand as Wormtail slashed the material of his sleeve.

"Forcibly taken."

Cassie squeezed his hand as a tear rolled down her face at the horrific scene. Wormtail dragged the knife along the skin of his wrist and Harry screamed out in agony at the torture. Cassie was too preoccupied with Harry, that she paid no mind to Wormtail, until she heard five awful words.

"The Dark Lord shall rise again."

Wormtail ran away from the now flaming cauldron, as it started to melt to form that of a person. All Harry and Cassie could do was watch helplessly as the most feared and dangerous person formed right before their eyes. His back was to them, but both were acutely aware of his presence, as he walked towards Wormtail. Harry nearly cried out again, as he laughed to himself, but Cassie slapped her hand over his mouth to keep him quiet, holding back a choke of her own. She was petrified; they both were. The two were silent, hanging onto every word and action exchanged.

"My wand, Wormtail." He said, his voice slightly raspy. Wormtail conceded, bowing down to him. "Hold out your arm."

"Master." He said, his tone sickingly happy. "Thank you, Master."

"The other arm, Wormtail." He hissed, turning away the mans injured arm.

Cassie paled, knowing what was to come next. She wasn't naïve. The rumours surrounding her family name were obviously not baseless and she knew that all too well. She was no stranger to the stories of the Dark Lord, as her father had a love for the Dark Arts and always praised 'his lord' at home. He was a loyal follower and had the mark to prove it, but had escaped Azkaban with a few tricks that he had up his sleeves, being the very manipulative man he was. Now that he was back, she could only begin to imagine what was soon to come. She wouldn't have to worry about that, however, because there was a high chance that they were not going to make it out of this situation, despite how determined she was to protect Harry and return the younger boy to safety.

Voldemort pressed his wand against the Death Eater mark engrained on Wormtail's forearm, to which a rumbling erupted from the sky as dark clouds formed to created a huge skull and snake. People shot to the ground from the clouds, wearing black cloaks and the signature skull-like masks.

"Welcome my friends," Voldemort addressed them, as if Harry and Cassie weren't there at all. "Thirteen years it's been, and yet here you stand before me as though it were yesterday. I confess myself, disappointed. Not one of you tried to find me. Crabbe! Macnair! Goyle!"

Voldemort ripped each of their masks from their faces, as they fell to the ground, before circling to approach the last standing Death Eater. Cassie was forcing the bile back again, as her pule quickened and her palms became sweaty.

"Cassie?" Harry whispered, only audible to her ears, after pulling her hand away from his mouth.

But Cassie couldn't acknowledge him at the moment, as her gaze remained transfixed on the last remaining man that Voldemort was now a few steps in front of.

"Not even you," Voldemort growled, before lurching forward to swipe the mask from the mans face. "Lucius."

Harry turned to Cassie, but she was pale, ill looking. She was physically sick in her mouth, as the man that caused her so much terror through her life, sunk to his knees.

"My lord," Lucius explained, his voice causing a tremor to irk Cassie's entire body. "Had I detected any sign, a whisper of your whereabouts-"

"There were sounds, my slippery friend." Voldemort hissed. "And more than whispers."

"I assure you, my Lord." Lucius forced out. "I have never renounced the old ways." He reached up to pull his hood off. "The face I have been obligated to present each day since your absence," Cassie's breath caught in her throat as he side eyed them for a brief second. "That is my true mask."

"I returned." Wormtail said, holding his uninjured hand up.

"Out of fear, not loyalty." Voldemort hissed, circling him as he cowered. "Still, you have proved yourself useful these past few months, Wormtail."

"Thank you, Master." Wormtail said, staring at the newly produced silver hand. "Thank you."

Voldemort suddenly turned his piercing gaze on the two teens, before tusking.

"What do we have here?" He said, a sadistic look crossing his face as he approached. "Harry, I'd almost forgotten you were here. Standing on the bones of my father, yes." He right in front of them now, before he turned his gaze solely to Cassie. "Ah, Cassiopeia, you look so much like your mother. I haven't seen you since you but a small infant. I have been eager to meet you." He reached out and stroked her cheek, causing her to flinch away at his cold touch.

"Don't touch her!" Harry growled, trying to swat his hand away, but he couldn't free it enough to reach.

"I hear you are almost as famous as I was, these days." He said, retracting his hand before turning to address his subjects. "The boy who lived. How lies have fed your legend, Harry. Shall I reveal what really happened that night 13 years ago? Shall I divulge how I truly lost my powers? Yes, shall I?"

Cassie couldn't look away from her father who's hand was trembling as it clutched his wand by his side. He looked enraged as he glowered back at her. Voldemort's words had irked her. He had wanted to meet her? Was this the reason her father had pushed her to enter the tournament? In hopes of this being the outcome? But then, why did he look so enraged?

"It was love." Voldemort explained, drawing her away from her thoughts as Harry shook by her side. "You see, when dear, sweet Lily Potter gave her life for her only son, she provided the ultimate protection. I could not touch him. It was old magic. Something I should have foreseen. But no matter, no matter. Things have changed."

Cassie's heart rate spiked the moment Voldemort lurched at Harry, raising his hand over his face.

"I can touch you...now." With that last word, he placed a long pointy finger on Harry's forehead.

Harry screamed out in pain and Cassie trembled at the scene. She had been beaten all her life, but she would be damned if she let it happened to Harry. She was determined to make sure he survived this, even if it was the last thing she ever did. With a newfound bravery, she picture the moment he had saved her from the roots and summoned all of her remaining strength to kick the powerful being before her. He stumbled back, before glancing at her in what she sworn was astonishment and excitement, before he turned back to Harry as though it had never happened. She blinked, now convinced that she had imagined it, but one look at the expression on her fathers face was enough to confirm that it was not.

"Astonishing what a few drops of your blood can do, eh, Harry?" He said, looking up at him. Suddenly, the scythe moved and they dropped to the ground. "Pick up your wand, Potter!"

"Harry!" Cassie cried, scrambling over to him.

"I said, pick it up! Get up! Up!" Voldemort demanded.

Cassie tried desperately to reach him, but was pulled to her feet and restrained in the arms of the man she hate most.

"I want nothing more than to kill you." He hissed in her ear.

"You've been taught how to duel, I presume, yes?" Voldemort said, as if taunting, as Harry got to his feet. "First, we bow to each other. Come one, now, Harry. The niceties must be observed. Dumbledore wouldn't want you to forget your manners, would he?"

Harry looked over at Cassie fearfully, as she thrashed in her father's grip.

"I said bow." Voldemort growled, forcing Harry down with a flick of his wand. "That's better. And now-"

Voldemort rushed past him, knocking Harry to the ground before pointing his wand at him.

"Crucio!"

"No!" Cassie screamed, as Harry rolled on the ground in excruciating pain. "Stop it!"

Voldemort cast her a look, before stopping the spell.

"Attaboy, Harry." He said, walking over to him. "Your parents would be proud. Especially your filthy Muggle Mother."

"Expellia-" But Harry didn't get to finish, as Voldemort flicked him back to the ground.

"I'm going to kill you, Harry Potter. I'm going to destroy you." Then, he bent down over Harry. "After tonight, no one will ever again question my powers. After tonight, if they speak of you, they'll speak only of how you, begged for death."

"Harry!" Cassie screeched.

"And I, being a merciful Lord-"

Cassie elbowed her father, before turning to kick him and punch his jaw. She'll admit, it hurt and there was no escaping the damage to come later, but she didn't care about consequences at that moment.

"Obliged." As soon as the word left the Dark Lord's filthy mouth, she hurdled her body into his, knocking him over before anyone could even comprehend what was happening.

She reached down and pulled Harry to his feet, before running with him behind her, pulling him by the wrist as she made a break to the cup.

"Get back here!" Voldemort hissed, shooting spells in the direction they escaped in. "I want you to look me in the eyes when I kill you!"

They stumbled behind a tomb, both breathing hard with adrenaline and fear.

"I want to watch the light leave your eyes!" Voldemort's shrill voice rang.

Cassie watched in panic as Harry rose to his feet.

"Harry?" She whispered. "What are you doing?"

"Trust me." He said, looking back at her. "I'm going to get us out of here."

"Harry-"

"Don't move until I say." He said, leaving before she could pull him back and talk sense into him.

"Have it your way then." She heard Harry say, before shouting, "Expelliarmus!"

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted, just as quickly.

Cassie heart raced and a sob threatened to consume her. She could only hear the shouting that followed and was relieved when Harry shouted, "Get ready!"

She stupidly nodded, realising that he couldn't actually see her.

"Cassie!" She was relieved to hear Harry shout, which meant he was okay.

She darted from behind the tombstone and ran at Harry, not once looking back the evil people there, including her father. Harry grabbed her arm and ran in the direction of the portkey, until her leg caught on a sharp stone and brought her to the ground, earning a large cut along her ankle. She turned back fearfully, as Voldemort was fighting off blue smoke? But, it was her father that caught her eye. He was shaking with anger as he advanced until he was close enough. As Lucius raised his wand, the only thought running through her mind was that of Draco abandoned by her and left to fend off this beast that she was ashamed to call father.

Green light started to glow from the tip of his wand, as he started to shout, "Ava-"

But by now, Voldemort was recovering and Cassie was being pulled up by Harry.

"Ah, ah, ah." Voldemort said, stopping Lucius, angrily knowing his chance was over as Harry was behind Cassie as he dragged her. "We talked about this. We still have use for the girl. Do not kill her yet."

There it was, the reason behind his anger. He was not yet permitted to kill her.

"But we do, however, need to teach her our ways." Voldemort said, as he tried to rush for them.

The last thing she remembered was Harry shouting, "Accio!" and her father hitting her with an unknown spell, before she fell into an unbearable slumber of pain. After that, she was only aware of the most excruciating pain she had ever experienced and from there on she was in and out of consciousness, struggling to remember anything or stay awake for that matter.

One thing she did remember but, was Fred by her side, holding her face in his hands, although her body was numb, her eyes were bleary and her ears were muffled.

"Hey, baby, keep your eyes on me." He had begged and pleaded, she was only briefly aware of being picked up, but the pain made her senses go berserk so it felt like she was floating instead. "Just stay awake. Listen to my voice. You're going to be okay, Cass, I promise."

She tried so hard, desperate to keep her eyes open for him, but in the end, it was too much and she felt herself slipping into the darkness, as she gave in and succumbed to the overwhelming pain.


	41. Safe and Sound

Three days. Three days Cassie had been lying in the hospital wing unconscious, bandaged from head to toe. Fred was going out of his mind. He felt physically drained, playing the waiting game. He felt utterly useless, unable to help her in any way, which in turn made him feel helpless. Every moment he had been by her side until now. When Madam Pomfrey had finally had it when she saw him pulling at his hair in frustration, she had sent him to dinner with George. The thick atmosphere lingering in the air was partly due to the rumours circulating about Harry and Cassie's encounter with Voldemort and Cassie's hospitalisation.

The first night, no one but Draco and Fred were allowed to stay with her. The second night, however, all of them were allowed to see her, either resolved to tears upon seeing her or feeling enraged that she had been hurt. Tonight was the third night, and Fred was forced to leave her side, residing in the hall throughout the feast until he could return to her side. They were all sitting together, quietly and keeping to themselves, at the end of Gryffindor Table closest to the door, including Serena and Benjimine, as well as Cedric. Fred glanced over at Draco sitting at the Slytherin Table, observing as he simply pushed around the little food that was dished on his plate, as he half heartedly told Pansy to shut up.

Any other time, Fred would have been ashamed to have been so civil to Malfoy, but he had come to somewhat understand the perpetual boy during this hard time. Dare he say it, the two had somewhat bonded in their shared worry and sadness. Both boys were left lost and lonely by Cassie's absence, but also scared that she would not recover.

Fred pushed his unfinished plate away from him, about to stand up until a hand squeezed his shoulder. He turned to his side to see his twin, a sad smile plastered on his face - the playfulness had disappeared since Cassie's return from the task.

"We'll be along later," He said, quietly. "You know, once we sneak past Pomfrey."

He nodded, before silently making his way to the hospital wing.

When Cassie and Harry had first been transported back, everyone had cheered at the top of their lungs. Fred could still feel the sick feeling in his stomach when he had first noticed something was wrong, and the screams from the crowd had only confirmed it. His worst fears had come true. Harry had been clutching onto a battered and unconscious Cassie for dear life, tears of panic streaming down his face. He could remember pushing past everyone in his way, an appology the furthest thing from his mind, as his friends followed at his back. The moment he had reached the pair, he had dropped to his knees, holding Cassie as Dumbeldore pulled Harry away to first inspect him for injuries and then to turn back to the injured girl. He remembered every word he had said to her as clear as day, but he wasn't even sure she had heard him - the far off look in her eyes suggesting that she hadn't, but he didn't care. He remembered Moody's gruff voice shouting out for Madam Pomfrey. He remembered Cassie being taken from his arms to be treated, but he couldn't bring himself to leave her side.

She had nearly been sent to St Mungo's, but Madam Pomfrey had assured them all that with the help of Snape, she was slowly but surely recovering. The spell that had resulted in her body's shut down was still unknown, and that was one of the scariest parts - the unknown was a scary thing. Anything could happen at anytime.

Fred quirked a brow as he approached the open doors of the hospital wing. One of Madam Pomfrey's strict preferences was that the doors were always to be closed, and for good reason too, as he was now discovering since spending so much time there. He reached the doors, pushing it fully open, before heading over to Cassie's bed.

His breath caught in his throat as he paused, freezing in place. A few steps in front of him was Cassie's empty bed, the once creaseless covers that had been tucked securely around her body now lay in a bundled mess. His heart raced. If she had woken up, then surely the covers would have been drawn back, not bundled in the centre of the bed. If she had woken up, where was she?

"Madam Pomfrey?" Fred forced out, his voice echoing throughout the eerily silent room.

A groan from across the room caught his attention and he immediately spotted the witch's body sprawled across the ground behind one of the furthest beds. He rushed over to her and crouched down beside her as she started to come too.

"Madam Pomfrey?" He questioned, anxiety welling within him. "What happened?"

"Stupified." She mumbled incoherently, her eyes shut and her voice hoarse. "Moody...Cassie...South Exit..."

Fred's mind jumped to the worst. There had always been something about that man that gave him a weird feeling and this only proved why. Cassie had once confided in him that she felt paranoid around the man, as if he were purposely crossing her path. He had convinced her it was because of his background and gruffness. Now, he felt like a fool. Why in Merlin's name hadn't he done something about it? He should have believed her, for now she was paying the price.

He didn't have time to feel bad for leaving a stunned Madam Pomfrey on the floor of the hospital wing, as his mind was too preoccupied with thoughts of finding Cassie. He sprinted towards the south side of the castle, heading in the direction of the exit as fast as his legs could possibly take him, mindlessly navigating through the quiet halls. For once, he was grateful to know the ins and outs of the castle like the back of his hand for something other than pranks. He rounded the corner into the hall that lead to the corridor of the South Exit. At the end of the hall, he caught a flash of blonde hair, before it disappeared around the corner.

"Cassie!" He screamed desperately, stumbling to catch up. "Help! Somebody help!"

"Weasley, what on earth is wrong with you!" Snape barked, emerging from the other hall on the right, coming out to stand in front of him. "Enough of that excessive noise!"

"No, you don't understand!" He cried as he approached the scowling man. "Moody, he stunned Madam Pomfrey and took Cassie! He's heading for the South Exit, they're just ahead of us!"

The always prominent scowl seemed to melt from the mans face, and for a moment, Fred was shocked to see any other expression, especially one of panic and concern. Wordlessly, the man was _running_ in their direction, his wand already in hand. Fred stood like an idiot, frozen in both fear of them being too late and of what he would see if he rounded that corner ahead. It was only when Snape turned that very corner and he heard shouting, did he finally snap out of it and run as fast as he could to her. She needed him and he needed her.

He turned the same corner, just as Snape managed to hit Moody with Stupefy. The Professor dropped to the ground, Cassie falling with him. Snape didn't waste a second in rushing forward to scoop her limp body into his arms, before turning back to Fred.

"Mr Weasley," Snape said, his tone void of its usual harshness. "Take her back to the hospital wing...please."

Fred couldn't even comprehend that Snape had spoken to him in such an uncharacteristically _non-rude_ way, as he was too busy staring at the frail girl draped in his arms.

"Mr Weasley," Snape said again, but neither his voice nor expression were harsh or impatient, but simply pained looking.

"Right," He said, taking Cassie into his own arms, carrying her as if she weighed nothing, as he turned away.

Too many thoughts were running through his head to concentrate as he looked down at her.

"Thank you," Fred said, looking over his shoulder at Snape who was standing over Moody, Dumbledore and McGonagall rushing down the hall from the opposite end. "Professor."

Snape nodded, his eyes dropping down to Cassie sadly, before he looked away, the pained looked still present, too much to conceal.

Fred walked back to the hospital wing holding her close to him. He was just grateful she didn't have to live through any of it, oblivious to what had happened to her. He couldn't even begin to imagine what she had endured during the final task and her encounter with Voldemort, never mind the undoubtable fear she would have after this experience. He was determined now than ever to stay by her side at all times to prevent this from happening again. He wouldn't dare risk it and he was sure Draco and the rest of their friends would feel the same once they found out what had just taken place. After all, nothing was a secret here.


	42. As Long As I've Got You

Forcing her eyes open, Cassie immediately felt a sense of deja vu. Her body felt entirely weak right to every limb, as if she'd been struck by both her Father and the Cruciatus curse continuously. Curse. The word raised alarm into her as she recalled partial memories of the graveyard incident. Each moment was jumbled and distorted in her exhausted mind, but she had no doubt that she would soon remember the traumatic event, especially in the form of a night terror. The blurriness of the room cleared, as her eyes became more focussed, sharpening the image of the room. She felt groggy, worse than the last time she had been landed in the hospital wing. Before she had time to dwell on anything, a welcomed warmth interrupted her hazy thoughts.

A hand was on her cheek in an instant and she could hear a muffled voice becoming clearer, as a dark silhouette appeared in her line of vision as she stared at the ceiling above in a daze, still trying to regain her senses.

It became apparent that the voice belonged to Fred, as it seemed to break through the surface, his presence piercing through every sense she had. It came rushing to her - the feeling of his hand on her cheek, his natural warmth, his melodic voice that held worry, and of course, his beautiful face itself.

"Cassie?" Fred questioned, staring into her clouded eyes. "Can you hear me? It's Fred, love."

For a moment, she forgot to respond. Staring into his chocolate eyes, she felt tears welling in her own as previous thoughts returned to her all at once. There was a time she thought she would never ser him again, never make it out alive, yet here she was, right before him, relishing in his touch.

A twange of guilt caused her to smile up at him, noticing his frenzied state at her lack of response. She prepared her rough throat for a response, clearing it a few times before hand.

"Well, hello to you too, Mr Tall, Ginger and Handsome."

Fred's face split into a grin, despite himself, as he cupped her face in his hands and stared into her eyes, mere inches from each other.

"You forgot extremely witty." He whispered, before closing in and capturing her lips in a tender kiss, as his hands gently caressed the soft skin of her cheeks.

"Ew, get a room." A voice remarked with half hearted snarkiness.

"We have one," Cassie started.

"You just happen to be in it." Fred finished.

There was a brief silence before Cassie and Fred looked at each other from the corner of their eyes, then both burst out in fits of laughter.

"You're becoming the same person." Draco remarked, rolling his eyes, despite his draining worry. "It's disgusting."

Cassie's laughter died down and was soon replaced by fits of painful coughs leaving her wheezing for air. Both boys were fearfully alert and stood in synch.

"Pomfrey!"

"So, about that date?" Cassie forced out, trying to lighten the mood between the coughs racking her body, as they waited for the rushing medi-witch.

 **A/N : I really do apologise, I never intended for there to be such a long wait, but then again, I never intended much of what has happened. A lot has happened over the last few months and I'm sorry it has effected my writing, especially when it and your comments are one of the things I enjoy most. This is mainly just a filler since I haven't posted in over a month and now I'm starting to get back into the swing of things, especially since exams are over and things are somewhat back on track. I promise to be more active from now on, so if any of you want to hmu, I'll reply :) Thanks for understanding and your continuous support, love G x**


	43. You Keep the Darkness at Bay

The moment word spread of Cassie's awakening, all of her friends immediately rushed to see her. It was a heart warming reunion, but the entire time she could not stop thinking about a certain someone whom she had not yet seen. This spiked her worry.

She had previously been informed of the story of what had taken place whilst she was out cold by Dumbledore and Severus, with Draco and Fred remaining quiet with serious expressions.

It had been revealed that someone had been posing as Moody but was indeed an imposter - a loyal follower of Voldemort's by the name of Barty Crouch Jnr, Mr Crouch's son. Said fraud had been the one to enter Harry's name into the Goblet of Fire and now he had been caught.

But no one had told her _how_ he had been caught, as if they were skirting around the subject. She couldn't shake the feeling that they were hiding something and the look Severus and Fred had shared before the older man had placed a kiss on her forehead and bid farewell with the headmaster, all but confirmed her suspicions.

She was worried about Harry. She hadn't seen him yet or even heard a single mention of him, which was concerning considering what they had went through and all the secrecy.

Her prayers were answered when Harry came rushing in through the doors, with a disgruntled looking Ron and Hermione following.

"Well," Cassie said, squeezing Draco's hand as she sat up. He hadn't let go of her since she had woken, as if he were afraid she would disappear right before his very eyes at any moment. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

"I'm so sorry, Cassie," He breathed, holding his side as he tried to catch his breath at the end of her bed. "I would've been here sooner but-"

"Harry," She laughed lightly, her eyes softening. "Don't worry about it. I just had to see that you were okay with my own eyes."

"Likewise." He said, before taking a seat at the end of her bed.

Fred motioned to the seat he previously occupied to Hermione, as he was now tucked next to Cassie on the bed.

"Hey," Ron cried, indignantly. "Why do I have to stand?"

"Well, you're not getting my seat, Weasel." Draco muttered.

"Whatever, Malfoy." Ron snapped.

Cassie smiled to herself, glad to see that, although bickering, everyone seemed to be going back to normal.

"What are you smiling at?" Fred asked, looking down at her with a soft smile of his own.

"Nothing, I'm just happy." She said, her voice barely above a whisper, but they all heard it.

"Happy?" Ron opened his big mouth. "You nearly died."

"Ron." Hermione hissed, as Fred tensed and Draco gripped her hand tighter.

"It's okay, Hermione." Cassie said.

Whilst they scolded Ron, Cassie met Harry's eyes and felt dread for the first time about seeing him. Harry had seen it all, including her father and Voldemort's harrowing words and there was no escaping it. He must have seen the panic that flashed in her eyes as he brought a finger up to his lips and gave her a look of reassurance. He wouldn't bring it up. She expelled a breath, before giving a Harry a small smile to show her gratitude.

"So, how are you feeling?" Harry said, breaking through the bickering.

"Sore, but I'll be fine." She smiled, before looking pointedly at Draco and Fred. "But I would feel much better if I was let in on the big secret."

"Er," Ron said.

Hermione sat awkwardly, looking away, as Harry rubbed his neck, sheepishly, whilst avoiding eye contact.

"We, uh, have to go..." Harry trailed off, helplessly searching for an escape.

"To the library!" Ron piped, as Hermione grabbed both their hands and dragged them away.

"I don't think I've ever heard Ron say such a word." Fred muttered, amused until Cassie stared them down.

"Now," She said, sternly. "What are you hiding?"

"I think you should explain this one." Draco said, standing up from his seat. He bent over and kissed Cassie's forehead tenderly, squeezing her hand before letting it go. "I'll be back later, I promise."

She smiled and watched him go, shutting the door quietly behind him.

"Fred?" She looked up at him, as he sat silently, a frown set on his face. She turned slightly to face him and reached her hand up to gently cup his cheek. "Freddie?"

He looked down at her, a haunted look taking over his facial expression. He held her tight as he recounted the story of Barty Crouch Jnr and her near kidnapping.

She hugged into his side, equally disturbed and relieved. She knew there was something weird going on to begin with and she was glad it had been proven, she was just relieved that she didn't have to be burdened with those memories.The memories of the graveyard were sure to hit as soon as she fell asleep and she was terrified.

"I was damn scared of losing you." He whispered into her hair, his voice breaking with emotion. "I thought I had for the second time. I was so close and he still got to you."

"Don't say that, it wasn't your fault, Freddie." She said, firmly.

"I should've been there."

"You were, you saved me." She said, softly. "You're here now."

She yawned, blinking away the tears.

"Tired?" He asked, stroking her cheek.

"Yes." She admitted, before looking into his eyes. "But I'm scared to close my eyes."

"Come here." He said softly, knowing exactly what she meant. They hadn't spoke of it yet, but Fred knew her like the palm of his hand and he wouldn't push her until she was ready.

He gathered her against him, setting her on his knee as she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck.

"Get some sleep, Cass." He whispered, as he stroked her hair, his other hand resting on her thigh. "You're safe. I'll be here, I'm not leaving you."

"Promise?" She whispered, taking his free hand and linking their fingers together.

"Cross my heart." He kissed her head, as her eyes fluttered shut.

She prayed he was enough to keep her demons at bay.


	44. Take It Away

_"Do it! Now!" A quiet, gravelly voice hissed._ _"Cassie?" Harry whimpered, as the two struggled against the firm hold._ _"Everything's going to be fine." She said, quickly, although, she knew better._ Cassie's face pinched as she started mubling.

 _Wormtail dragged the knife along the skin of his wrist and Harry screamed out in agony at the torture._

Tears escaped from her closed eyes, her body shaking as she began to toss.

 _Wormtail ran away from the now flaming cauldron, as it started to melt to form that of a person. All Harry and Cassie could do was watch helplessly as the most feared and dangerous person formed right before their eyes. His back was to them, but both were acutely aware of his presence, as he walked towards Wormtail. Harry nearly cried out again, as he laughed to himself, but Cassie slapped her hand over his mouth to keep him quiet, holding back a choke of her own. She was petrified; they both were._

"No!" She screamed, thrashing her arms and legs, clouded by overwhelming fear.

"Cassie!" A panicked plead broke through her night terror, successfully waking her with a jolt.

She sat upright, panting as she stared at her hands in her lap, tears streaming down her face as she tried to push the daunting memories away.

It was only when two arms wrapped around her waist from behind that she realised her body was violently shaking.

"Cassie?" Fred said, softly in her ear as her pulled her closer. "Talk to me baby."

Her lip trembled as she choked back the onslaught of sobs. She turned in his arms and curled up in his lap, as he rocked back and forth, holding her tight.

"You're safe," He whispered, kissing her head. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"It hurts." She finally managed to force out, surprised that Fred even heard her.

He shifted, so that he was facing her, holding her face in his hands, his expression reflecting pain and helplessness.

"What does?" He asked. "Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere." She admitted, her body filled with a dull ache, but holding a hand over her heart. "Here." Then she lifted a finger to her temple. "But mostly here." The tears were free falling now, as she looked into his eyes. "I just want to forget it all, Freddie. I was so scared, _am_ so scared."

He wrapped his arms around her back and leaned forward to press his forehead against hers.

"I wish I could take it all away for you," He said. "I hate this. I hate what happened, I hate that you had to experience it and most of all, I hate that you have to live with it. But, Cass, I promise you, I'm here for you every step of the way. I'm going to help you get through this."

"I'm so grateful for you, Freddie." She said, as he secured her body in his arms and lay back against the pillows, her head against his chest.

"You're exhausted," He said, quietly,

as he played with her hair. "I'll be here, so don't be scared. Try to get some sleep."

She released a calming breath, snuggling into the warmth of Fred's chest, her fingers tangled in the knitted fabric of the jumper.

"Goodnight, Freddie."

"Night, Cass." He replied, before whispering, "I love you."

But she was already fast asleep.

Cassie was sick of lying in bed all day and all night, even with the company of all of her friends. However, what was even more frustrating, was the fact that she was alone, for everyone, including the staff were at the end of year feast.

She had previously argued her case, jumping at the chance to get out of the hospital wing, but had been turned down by not only Madam Pomfrey, but Severus and Dumbledore himself, proffessing that she was to stay in the medical wing until Madam Pomfrey gave her the all clear. Which she hadn't, Cassie thought miserably.

By now, the other students had returned to their schools, but before so, Benjimine along with Serena had bid her farewell and wished her a speedy recovery. Serena had revealed that the two were going to give the whole long distance relationship thing a go, which wasn't all that surprising to Cassie if she were honest, the two were simply adorable.

She groaned in frustration, dragging her hands down her face. Enough was enough. She thought she might go mad if she stayed rooted to that bed any longer, and so, with great effort, she swung her legs around so they dangled off the bed.

She took a deep breath, preparing herself for the tremendous task ahead. She hadn't used her legs in days, so they were bound to be a little rusty, not to metion the dull ache made her legs feel the weight of lead.

She pushed herself up and stood barefoot on the cool marble floor, sending sensations throughout her body. She stood for a minute, getting her bearings, before setting off on wobbly, unstable legs towards the Great Hall.

Since she had snuck out, she couldn't exactly enter the hall, but that didn't mean she couldn't lean on the door outside and listen in.

It seemed she had made it just in time for Dumbledore's speech. However, this one seemed more dark and serious compared to others, the feast itself lacked it's usual finesse.

"As you all know, one of our own was close to death recently and we are blessed to have her back. Cassiopeia Malfoy is a kind hearted and strong willed girl, which is why I am sure you are all eager to know what occured at that final task. I believe you have the right to know how we came so close to losing her, which is why I shall now tell you." Cassie listened with bated breath, her heart racing as she forced the memories back and tried her best to focus on Dumbledore's words. "You see, Miss Malfoy was nearly murdered by Lord Voldemort. The Ministry of Magic does not wish me to tell you this, but not to do so would be a great undermining of what our young students had to experience. It is times like this, that remind us to not take everything so lightly, that we do not have time to waste on rivalries, our hearts beat as one.Today, we do not dwell on what could have been, instead we rejoice Miss Malfoy's recovery."

The room errupted in cheers, as everyone settled down again, their voices muddling together.

Cassie stumbled, falling back onto the wall behind her, breathing heavily, whilst praying she could ward off the oncoming panic attack. It was clear that she was easily triggered and a part of her wondered if she would ever truly get over it, as it was obvious they were not finished with her yet and there was more to come. She hoped just this once that she could be wrong.

Cassie was so out of focus, that she never realised someone bad left the Great Hall until she saw Fred walking down the hallway, missing her from her spot to the side. She tried to call out to him, but a noise resembling a squeak slipped past her lips, gaining his attention anyway.

His head whipped around in her direction, before his eyes widened at the sight of her.

"Cassie?" He asked, surprise evident in his voice, as he sped walked to her. "What are you doing out of bed? And walking the halls alone for that matter."

"I just wanted to stretch my legs." She rebutted.

He sighed, before smiling. "Next time, tell me first."

"Okay." She sighed, dramatically.

"C'mon, let's head back, I've got treats." He grinned, gesturing to his hand that held a folded up napkin, whilst he held out his pinkie to her of the other.

Cassie smiled, taking his outstretched pinkie, linking it with her own. She looked down at their hands at they walked the halls, deciding she liked their new 'thing'.

A/N: Thank you for all of your support! I'd be happy to answer any questions and I'd love to hear your opinions or ideas on this story :)


	45. He Who Cannot Know

Cassie sighed in relief, thankful to finally be free of the medical wing. However, now she was increasingly aware of the fact she would be returning home today and would be thrust into the unknown. She felt she'd rather stay in the medical wing after all. There was no knowing how her father would react and it terrified her, just as it had all her life.

Madam Pomfrey had given her the all clear, a sad smile upon her face as she had wished her a lovely summer and left, to give her privacy to change into her robes.

She was happy to be out of the flimsy loose gown and stepped out from behind the small folding screen, looking up from folding the gown to find Dumbledore standing by the edge of her bed expectedly. He offered her a smile and she returned it, albeit with uncertainty.

"Good morning, sir." She greeted, as she started stripping the bed and folding the sheets on top in a pile to be washed. It was always a job left to Madam Pomfrey or the Elves if she was really busy, but Cassie always liked to show her gratitude, even in small ways, plus, it wasn't a hard task.

He regarded her in what seemed to be curiosity and amusement, as she finished, turning her full attention to him.

"Hello, dear," He said softly. "I was hoping to catch a quick word with you before you set off home."

She stiffened, her breathing faltering as his voice held a knowing tone. What he knew she didn't know and that concerned her most. It left her uneasy.

"Of course, sir." She nodded.

"Ah," He ran his index finger meticulously across a flower of one of the various bouquets she had received. "From Mr Weasley, I presume?"

She blushed, barely able to nod in confirmation, but judging by his growing grin, he'd already known. Fred had gotten her a bouquet of lilac freesia flowers, her favourite flower known to existence. At the time, it had warmed her heart, now, however, it reminded her of what was to come and it left a pit in her stomach. She couldn't take them home with her, she couldn't take anything the others had gave her, lest her father beat her into oblivion.

"Where is the young devil, this morning?" Dumbledore asked, with a mischievous smile.

"He's just packing," She replied, smiling at the next part. "He'll be back as soon as he's done, but since I've finished early and my bags are already packed, I figured I could surprise him."

"I'm sure he'd love that." He smiled fondly, before becoming serious. "I won't take much of your time then. I would just like to say how truly sorry I am for what you experience and the danger I put you in. I certainly don't expect you to forget, but I do hope you can come to forgive me, in your own time of course."

She nodded in appreciation, blocking out the memories that always pushed to swarm her mind at even the slightest mention of what had happened.

Dumbledore placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Dark and dangerous timed lie ahead. Soon, we all will be forced to make a choice between what is right and what is easy. Please remember that you are not alone. You have friends to support you."

With a small smile, the old man left with a swish of his robes, letting the heavy door shut softly behind him.

She sighed heavily, dropping down onto the now bare bed and ran a hand through her hair before dragging it down her face.

This was all too much.

"George," Cassie could hear Fred's exasperation from around the corner. "Later, I promise."

"But-" She could hear George whine.

"Later." Fred said, firmly. "I'm gonna go see Cass."

Cassie smiled.

"Fine." George conceded. "Tell her I'll catch her later."

"You got it."

She waited until she heard his footsteps echoing further down opposite the hall, before creeping out and catching up behind him. Because he was so much taller than her, she had to reach her arms up and stand on her tip toes to be able to cover his eyes. He stopped and she could feel his cheeks move up with the smile that made its way onto his face.

"Guess who." Cassie whispered, with a smile.

"Well," He said, his tone teasing. "Only one person is small enough to struggle this much to reach."

She scoffed playfully. "You're just freakishly tall."

He gently took his hands in hers and turned in her hold so that her hands rested behind his neck.

"Hey, Cass." He breathed a smile.

"Hey yourself." She smiled, completely taken by him.

If anything were to happen to him...

He must have noticed the falter in her smile, as his own dropped and his expression turned to one of concern. With one arm remaining on her hip, he reached out to gently cup her cheek, softly running his thumb across it.

"What is it?" He asked, quietly, his attention solely on her.

She shook her head, forcing a smile.

"Nothing."

"C'mon, Cass," He frowned, feeling as though there was something she was hiding.

She hesitated, not knowing what to say, and was thankful for the rowdy group that had exited the common room and were heading towards them.

George was talking with Lee, with Hermione, Harry and Ron at their backs. George glanced forward and she watched his face light up instantly.

"Hey Cassie!"

The others also turned their attention to her and smiled, the group bounding up to them, as Fred stepped back to allow her to be hugged with a frown. George gave him a weird look over Cassie's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" George asked, as Cassie walked in front with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"I'm not sure," Fred sighed, looking at Cassie. "Something just feels off."

"Well," Lee said, trying to quell his worries. "She has just been put through hell, mate, just give her time."

Fred nodded, but he couldn't dismiss the worry that nagged at him and the anxious pit in his stomach.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After having said goodbye to Serena and Cedric, as well as the younger trio, Cassie set off with the twins in tow to search for Lee who had went ahead to find them a compartment.

As they walked along the carriage, they past by Pansy's compartment, who just sneered at the sight of them, although, this time it seemed much more half hearted.

Finally finding Lee near the back of the train, they took their usual seats. Lee and George immersed themselves in talk of their joke products, as Fred reached down and entwined his fingers with Cassie's, squeezing in hope to lessen whatever seemed to weigh her down. She smiled sadly, before turning her attention to look out of the window.

She was going home under much different circumstances. The routine she had grown accustomed to had now changed and she didn't know what to expect. It was one thing to be hit and molested by a father, but it was another to have been almost killed merciless at his hands.

Would he kill her back home? If he did, would anyone find out? Or would she just disappear? What would her friends think? It was a sad thing to be thinking of your own death so casually.

She snuck a glance at the three boys that spoke so compassionately and couldn't fight the small smile from breaking out onto her face, turning away once again. She owed a lot to them. They had made a bad situation more bearable, it little more easier.

She should cut all ties before they got hurt either way. She was a dangerous person now and they couldn't risk being associated with her - she refused to compromise them like that, she simply cared too much.

It broke her heart.

And Fred. Oh Fred. They had finally gotten somewhere and she was foolish enough to it could work, nevermind let it happen in the first place. A person who lived a life like hers was not meant to be happy.

Cassie wasn't the girl that every boy noticed, but she was the girl Fred noticed. To her, that meant everything.

There was no other way. No way around it. No happy route. No happy ending.

She startled when Fred stood up, gently pulling her up by the hand he still held and left the compartment, leading her to the back of the train. There, he opened the door of a closet and ushered her inside, shutting the door behind them. He reached up between the little space between them and muttered _Lumos_.

"I figured we should have a proper goodbye this year," He spoke softly. "I didn't exactly want George and Lee oggling either."

"Fred-" She began.

"There's something I need to say," He said, cupping her cheek and running his thumb across it. "I know that you're still suffering and as much as I wish there was, I know there's nothing I can do to change or take it away. I just need you to know that we all love you and we're here for you every step of the way, whatever you need."

She nodded, her head swimming, her senses overloading.

"I'm gonna miss you," He whispered, leaning in and kissing her so tenderly that it broke her heart to the point of no return. Tears escaped as she kissed him back, sure it would be the last time she got the chance. She wanted to convey just how much he meant to her and for him to understand, even if her next words couldn't quite convey it.

Frowning, Fred pulled back and concern littered his features as he brushed away the tears with his thumbs.

"Cass?" He whispered, holding either side of her face and looking into her broken eyes.

"Freddie," She breathed, stifling a sniffle. This was undoubtedly the hardest thing she'd ever had to do. "I care for you so deeply it hurts and I would do anything to protect you, to keep you from harm, because you're so precious to me. I've never cherished anything so much."

He was equally worried and overjoyed at her words, as uncertainty plagued him. She reached up and took his hands from her face and held them at stomach height between them.

"And it's for that reason, that I have to say the words that break my heart. That I have to do the hardest thing imaginable."

"Cassie?" He said, a panic lilt to his tone.

"It's over. We can't be together, Fred." She said, her voice breaking, before a sob took over her. She continued to speak, her voice croaky and indistinguishable at times through her sobs. "Any association with me compromises your safety. I'm dangerous and I won't risk dragging you into this mess."

"Cassie, no. Please don't do this." He begged, hurtful tears springing to his eyes. He didn't know what hurt most, the fact she was breaking up with him or the fact that she was terrified and didn't feel safe. "You don't have to worry. Even though I know there are still things I don't know, what I do know is that you will never be dangerous. Not to me. You don't have to go back home, you can come home with me. I'll protect you, we all will. Please, let me."

"I'm sorry, Fred." She forced out, before bursting out of the cupboard and taking off.

She could hear him calling her name, as he followed at her back, but her breath hitched as she ran into someone and they grasped her shoulders. She looked up through teary eyes and just made out her brother.

"Cassie?" His voice was quiet, and worry was etched on his face as he wiped her tears with the shoulder of his robe sleeves. "What happened-?"

He looked up and saw that Fred had also stopped a few steps down, a frantic look on his face.

"I'm going to kill him," Draco muttered darkly, taking a step.

Before he could get any further, Cassie grabbed his arm and pleaded with her eyes to just leave it. Draco looked at her hard, trying to understand the situation before complying, but not before shooting the distressed boy a murderous glare of dark promises, then leading Cassie away with an arm around her shoulder, neither saying a word.

She didn't want to go home. She had found home between Fred's arms and now, she didn't even have that thought to help her get through this, _if_ she got through this.


	46. Hard To Forget

The journey home from Kings Cross to the manor had been a rather tedious affair. Their father had informed them that their mother was waiting to greet them at home, but after that he hadn't uttered a single word, nor would he look at them. His jaw had been tense and he'd sported a murderous expression, causing Draco to place himself between his father and his sister.

Cassie kept her head down and her mouth shut. The only time she'd made a noise was when she'd cleared her throat as Draco's bowtruckle had been peeking out of his pocket. The last time she had felt this nervous was the night her father had first hit her, since then it had just been fear. The uncertainty was what kept her on edge.

The only thing that kept her mind off of the man across from her and the heartbroken expression of her best friend was thoughts of seeing her mother again and the tight, comforting hold that Draco had on her hand.

She breathed a sigh of relief as the minute they reached the manor, her father had swiftly walked in the direction of his study without another word. Barely seconds after the door had closed, their mother came rushing towards them looking quite disheveled.

Within a split second, Cassie was wrapped up in one of her most favourite hugs. She felt her tears drip onto her head and seep into her hair, but that only made her hold her mother righter.

"I was so worried." She breathed, her voice breaking. "You nearly died."

"It's okay, mum." She whispered softly, rubbing her back. "I'm okay."

Her mother pulled back with a grim smile, wiping furiously at her tears. "I should be the one comforting you."

"I'll let it slide." Cassie teased, just as Lopsy appeared next to her.

"Welcome home, mistress." She beamed up at her.

"It's good to see you, Lopsy." Cassie smiled.

"Can Lopsy get the miss anything?" She asked.

"No thank you, Lopsy. I think I'll retire to my room." She replied, looking at her mother who nodded her approval.

"You must be exhausted." Her mother commented, pulling her into another hug. "I'll have Lopsy bring you some tea in the morning. Sleep well, darling."

"Thank you." She smiled, pulling away as Draco kissed her cheek and bid her goodnight.

It wasn't that late and Cassie hadn't been lying when she said she was exhausted, but really she just wanted an escape from everything.

She flopped down on her bed and stared at the constellation painted ceiling. The longer she looked, the more the stars morphed into Fred Weasley's face. She turned with a groan, facing the wall as tears streamed down her face at the unfairness of it all. She just wanted to take it back.

Soon, we all will be forced to make a choice between what is right and what is easy.

She knew what Dumbledore had been referring to when he'd said it, but in that moment, she couldn't help but put everything in perspective.

Cassie had made the hard choice and what she thought was the right one to make. A little selfish part of her wanted to take it all back and go back to how it was, but she knew that couldn't happen. Her love for him and her friends triumphed over any selfish feelings she held. Their safety came first and as far as Cassie was concerned, she was a threat to that.

Resolute, she had made up her mind not to answer any letters should any of her friends send them; she wouldn't even read them.

However, barely an hour later, that resolve was wavering as she had received a very unexpected letter from a 'Blaize Zanini'. She wanted to read it, but she knew she couldn't. It took all of her willpower to tuck it away into her private drawer where she kept all of her letters locked.

That night she was crying for a very different reason, one other than from a beating. She cried over the boy who stole her hurt. She cried over the boy who's heart she had broken.

Some people were just so hard to forget.

Deep down, she never wanted to.


	47. More Than I Deserve

For the entire week, Cassie had actively stashed the letters she received from her friends without reading them or replying. For that same week, she hadn't had to avoid her father as he wasn't home much and even then they never saw each other in passing. She didn't know how to feel about that; something felt off.

It wasn't until late at night that Lopsy appeared in her room with a grim expression that Cassie's heart dropped with expectation.

"Master Malfoy requests Cassie in his study." She said, solemnly.

"Thank you, Lopsy." Cassie said quietly, as she slipped her slippers on.

"Lopsy begs Cassie to take caution." Lopsy muttere. "Dark times. Dark times."

"I will, Lopsy." She assured the elf. "I promise."

She didn't know what to expect when she entered his study, but it certainly wasn't a lack of sadistic grins or him sat at his desk normally.

"Close the door behind you." He said and her blood ran cold.

She did as he said and turned around. It unnerved her to see him act so normal, so human. It must be a front, for he'd tried and failed to kill her just barely weeks prior.

"Sit down." He ordered, not bothering to look at her or gesture to the seat positioned across from him on the opposite side of his desk.

Silently, she slipped into the seat, watching him carefully. How could he just act as though he hadn't just tried to kill his own daughter?

"The reason I called you here," Here it comes. Her hands tightened on the arm rests of the chair, dreading his words. "Is to inform you that we shall be the hosts of a few balls here at the Manor."

She waited for him to continue. There must be something else, she'd been to countless balls before. Plus, he'd never cared to inform her of them before.

"I expect you to behave and to put your best manners into practice," He said, sharply. "As your possible suitors will be in attendance and you need to make a good and lasting impression if you want someone of value to take notice of you."

Just as she opened her mouth, he moved his hand to rest it atop of his wand laying on the table with a sinister grin. She snapped her mouth shut, blinking back her frustrated tears.

"Well?" He goaded.

She didn't take the bait and instead left his study without another word.

She was only 17 and he was already trying to marry her off to some rich family. In all honesty, she was more surprised it had taken this long, considering they had been arranging Draco's for years.

She fisted her hands, as she forced herself to walk back to her room without stamping. The whole house was quiet and even the tiniest noise echoed. She had never felt at home here and now more than ever, she felt alone.

They couldn't set her up, not when her heart already belonged to someone else. Someone that wouldn't ever dare be considered. She was reminded of yet another cruel reason they would never work. Their fates didn't coincide, no matter how she wished they would.

By the time she reached her room, her resolve as broke, as had the dam holding back her tears. She made her way over to her drawer and unlocked it to reveal the multitude of letters. She knew it would only make her feel worse, but she needed it. She needed to be reminded of why she was doing this. Of who she was protecting no matter how much it broke her.

She needed to read it, because it would be the only thing that would help her feel less lonely and insane.

She picked the one that was addressed from Blaise Zabini, the first one she had received and set it on the table, staring at the messy, swirly attempt as cursive writing. She knew if he really tried, he could write elegantly, but he had never cared for such things.

Her fingers twitched by her sides and in no time, she had the letter open and was sitting on the edge of her bed.

 _Dear Cassie_

 _As much as you wish I didn't, I know you like the back of my hand. Which also means, that I know when you're doing something you don't want to. I'm not an idiot, I know you're scared, Cass, but that doesn't make you dangerous. If anything, you need us more than ever. Us. The people who love you and would go to the ends of the earth to keep you safe._

 _We don't have to get back together if that's not what you want, but I still want to be there for you Cassie, even if it's as a friend. Believe it or not, we need each other. Let me be there for you Cassie. I'm begging you. I can't lose you. Not now, not ever._

 _You're not alone in this._

 _BZ_

Her heart ached with a painful longing. She wanted so badly to write back, but she knew she couldn't. She had to stick to her resolve.

She truly didn't deserve Fred Weasley.


	48. Unlikely Comfort

After successfully chasing most of her suitors away at the previous balls, only a few remained stubborn and willing, but she wasn't sure how many people she could put off in one night as this was the last ball of the summer. Tomorrow, they'd be going into Diagon Alley for their school supplies and the following day, they would be returning to Hogwarts. Usually, the thought brought her comfort, but now, it brought her impending sadness. She wasn't sure how long she could keep up her facade. Everything was weighing her down and she felt it would drown her soon if she struggled to stay afloat. Fred kept her afloat, but she couldn't have him.

Everyone, including Cedric and Benjimine, had persistently sent her letters throughout the duration of the summer, each one becoming more desperate with a lack of response. George even asked her if she was dead, which she had to laugh at, for when her father caught wind of her ploy with her suitors, he would surely have her head.

Speaking of, the devil himself had been becoming increasingly more absent from the house, meaning she had been subjected to less beatings for stepping out of line or for his amusement, but she couldn't really find relief. These days, she was always on edge, expecting the worse and staying alert in anticipation of Lucius showing up during the night to beat her within an inch of her death. He'd done it once, he'd do it again.

Despite the circumstances, Cassie smiled at the dress Lopsy had left on her bed, as she ran her fingers along the soft fabric and watching as it shimmered in the light. Her mother had already informed her that her father would be absent during the ball and it settled her nerves a little, knowing she wouldn't be watched by his scrutinizing gaze the entire time.

There was a knock at her door, before Narcissa popped her head in the door with a smile, Lopsy at her feet.

"Need any help?" She asked.

"Always." Cassie smiled at her mother, as said woman all but bounced into the room happily.

Cassie sat down on the stool in front of her vanity, watching in the mirror as Narcissa stood behind her with an elegant smile.

"Do you like the dress?" She asked, as she started fiddling with her long blonde locks.

"It's positively stunning." She replied, genuinely.

"Just like you, my beautiful little girl," She smiled, pressing a kiss to to top of her head. "Don't you forget it."

Narcissa took her time, braiding her hair by hand and adding little diamond clips, before curling the few strands left by her ears with her wand. Instead of applying any make up, Narcissa had simply handed her her favourite shimmery lip gloss and Cassie couldn't help but think about how strange it would be to attend the ball without her face caked in heavy make up. Lastly, Lopsy and her mother had helped her into her dress and Lopsy had threaded the corset before Narcissa finished it in an elegant bow.

"I know what you have been doing." Narcissa said gently, as the pair gazed into the full length mirror by the door. Cassie brought her eyes up to hers, not sure what to say. She wouldn't lie to her mother. "All I ask is that you don't go too far tonight, just because he won't be there. Please, darling."

"I promise, mother." She replied, turning around to hug her, smiling as she felt her arms wrap around her tightly.

"Ready to go?" Draco appeared by the door in his dress robes. "The guests are arriving."

"Shall we?" Narcissa smiled, as she and Cassie linked their arms with Draco as he lead them to the hall.

Cassie had to admit, despite the circumstances, she felt more freedom at this ball. She didn't have to worry about any sudden movements, she didn't feel uncomfortable with what she was told to wear and she didn't feel nervous.

Barely any of the boys andmenshe knew to be her suitors approached her, but rather strayed off to the side of the room and watched her instead. Maybe word had gotten out about the previous advances of the others. Either way, she was happy to be left alone to sip her drink as she walked around the room, sometimes dragged away to dance with Draco so he could escape the fawning girls trying to jump his bones.

"Fancy seeing you here." She turned to find TJ standing behind her with a glass in his hand in a similar fashion.

"Shocker." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, might I say," He said, mock bowing. "You're rocking the Slytherin Princess look, m'lady."

"Stand up, TJ." She said, glancing around the room, glad that no one had watched the exchange.

"Relax, Cassie." He smirked. "No one is watching. They're too self absorbed. If they were watching, they'd surely notice little miss Parkinson over there being dragged away into that empty hall by her father."

Her attention flew to where TJ had gestured and sure enough, she caught the sight of Pansy's struggling back just as the door closed behind her.

"Empty halls and angry fathers." TJ's voice wasn't teasing, instead, it was as if he was goading her. "That's something you would know about, right Cassiopeia?"

She didn't acknowledge the fact that TJ most likely knew her secret and was trying to goad her into admitting it. She didn't panic that someone was trying to expose what went on behind the closed doors of the Manor. She couldn't focus on anything but the fact that nothing good could be coming of the strange encounter, so, instead, she left the surprised pureblood boy behind and opened the door, following the sound of quiet but desperate pleas.

She rounded the corner with a sharp click of her heels, gaining their attention as Mr Parkinson's hand froze in the air as she was about to hit a cowering Pansy.

"Mr Parkinson." She said, unable to contain the venom from her voice.

"Ah," He said, bringing hand back down to brush off his robes before standing smugly. "Here's another girl that knows a thing or two about the consequences of stepping out of line, isn't that right dear?"

"They're about to toast," Cassie replied, pointedly as she struggled to keep her voice level. "I think you should join yourdearMrs Parkinson."

For a minute, the man seemed taken aback by her attitude and confidence, before a snarl settled on his face. He sent a sharp glance at his daughter before glaring at Cassie as he passed her, muttering angrily under her breath.

As Cassie looked at Pansy, the girl that didn't like her and the girl she didn't particularly like, she realised that they were two broken souls with more in common than they thought. It made sense that Pansy was so bitter now, Cassie could understand that now.

"Pansy?" Cassie said, offering her hand to the vulnerable girl as she leaned against the wall, but instead of taking it, she simply slid down the wall and brought her knees up to her chest as a sob left her body.

"It's okay, Pansy." Cassie said, sitting down next to her and slipping her hand around her shoulders. "Let it out, it's okay to cry. You're safe here."

After a while, she calmed down, only sniffling as she wiped away her tears to reveal a bright red mark on her cheek.

"I don't think it'll bruise," Cassie said, softly, as she brushed her fingers across it lightly. "We can stay back here until it fades."

"I'm so sorry, Cassiopeia." Pansy whispered, avoiding her eyes. "I'm so sorry for all of the things I've said, I guess I was just jealous, but I see now that I wasn't the only one with a secret."

"It's alright, Pansy, everyone copes differently." Cassie comforted, gently brushing away a stray tear. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. You're a strong girl."

By the end of the night, Draco walked Cassie to her room, both adorning smiles as the night went much better than they had both anticipated.

"Goodnight, Cassie." Draco said, hugging her briefly before retiring to his own room.

Cassie stepped into her room with a wistful smile, before it vanished at the sight of a letter sitting on her table, already opened. She immediately swiped it and paled as she realised it was from Fred. Who had opened it? Who had read it? Who had been in her room?

With shaking hands, she started reading the letter, finding it was similar to his others, but this time, she could see little stains and smudged ink. Her cried writing it.

The entire night, every time she saw someone that resembled him even a little morphed into her Fred Weasley and each time, she had caught herself foolishly approaching as they had turned out to be random strangers in the crowd.

She broke.

She wanted him so badly, she needed him. She was naive to think she could simply push all of her friends away so easily without it breaking both parties. Her night spent with posh purebloods only reminded her more of the times she enjoyed most with so called blood traitors and muggleborns. She could admit that they all equally held their faults, but purebloods were so far up their own arses that they couldn't see past their traditions or themselves for that matter.

She wanted to write back.

And so she did. She wrote and wrote and wrote, breaking her heart out with each desperate plea. A sob fell past her lips as she sat in front of her vanity, still all dressed up as tears smudged her ink just like Fred's letter.

But unlike her, Fred would never receive her letter.

She never sent it. She just couldn't.

A/N: I hope you're all staying safe and keeping well. I'm sending love to you all and your families. I'd just like to say thank you for your kind reviews and hearts, it's honestly the only thing keeping me going during this time.


	49. Feel My Love

It felt strange to wake up and not find owls pecking at her closed window with letters from her friends. The realisation struck her in the heart. She'd finally succeeded in pushing them away; they'd grown fed up and come to their senses to know that she was nothing but a lost cause.

Despite achieving her goal, she couldn't bring herself to be satisfied. Instead, she lifted her head from her slumped position with a heavy heart.

She stared down at the parchment beneath her arms and cringed at the messy scrawl across it, the paper wrinkled and ruined by her tears. She forced herself to stand on shaking legs and sighed when she realised she'd fallen asleep in her dress by her vanity. She stretched, trying to relieve her muscles as she called for Lopsy's help.

Today, the family, minus Lucius, would be going into Diagon Alley for their school supplies since they'd be returning to Hogwarts the next morning.

At breakfast, their father had been absent, but even so, the conversation was a little dryer than usual. She didn't miss the looks Draco and Narcissa shared, nor did she miss their concern at the bags under her eyes.

They walked the streets of Diagon Alley with their heads held high, maintaining their prestigious stance. An easy but quiet conversation flowed between them as their mother pestered them with questions and distracted them from all of the judging or staring eyes. The Malfoy name wasn't exactly loved amongst most. It was just sad that no one would see behind their front. No one would see that Lucius was the only one to truly hold any prejudice.

"Why don't you head along to The Three Broomsticks and order for us?" Narcissa smiled. "Draco and I have something we need to take care of."

Despite being suspicious and not liking being left out, Cassie continued on as the pair veered around a corner. She took a deep breath, pushing the door open as she prayed for the place to not be busy.

Her prayers were heard, but fate threw another curve ball her way. As her gaze sweeped over the little clique's of people, her eyes were immediately drawn to the biggest group in their usual corner. One out of two boys with fiery red hair met her eyes, before his face lit up and he elbowed his brother. In tow, the rest of them looked up and turned to face her, before they jumped out of their seats and raced over to her.

In a matter of seconds, she was being engulfed in a hug from Fred, George, Serena, Angelina, Alicia, Lee and even Cedric. They were all mumbling over the top of each other and Cassie couldn't make out what they were saying until they pulled back.

"Jeez," George said, dramatically. "You had me thinking you were dead for a minute there."

"Surprise." She said, weakly.

Their reaction absolutely baffled her. She'd ignored them for the entire summer and had broken up with Fred, yet here they stood with open arms like nothing had changed between them. Cedric and Serena's presence made no sense. Surely this couldn't be coincidence.

They must have noticed her expression as their smiles dropped and they became serious. She averted her eyes to the floor, only looking up when Fred stooped right in front of her. He reached out and softly held her shoulder, forcing her to look up at his gentle expression.

"Look, we don't need to get back together, but I want to be there for you even if that's as a friend. We're best friends, remember? All of us." He said, gesturing to the nodding group behind him. "We don't want to loose you, Cassie. You're the glue that holds us together and here we are, a group of Gryffindors, a Slytherin and a Hufflepuff to show you how much we love and support you."

"For all I think he's mad," Cedric smiled. "I have to agree."

"Don't isolate yourself, Cassie." Serena said, softly. "You need us as much as we need you."

"We're not giving up on you, Cass." Fred told her.

"You're stuck with us." George said, but it wasn't so much of a tease.

"I'm sorry," Her voice broke and for a minute they were terrified she would make a run for it, but instead, she dropped into Fred's arms and cried into his chest as he held her tightly. "I'm so sorry. It hurt so much. I missed you."

Once they'd calmed her down and lead her over to their table, they eased into their usual conversation and it was like the whole thing had never happened.

Eventually, she realised she should probably order their drinks and luckily, Narcissa and Draco entered when she was at the bar to order. Her group of friends sent her smiles and nods of understanding as she bypassed them to sit at the table with her mother and brother. If either noticed anything, they were exceptionally well at hiding it and their day continued as normal.

Late that evening, Cassie was lying on the couch in front of the blazing fire as she watched the flames crackles and contort. Her eyes felt heavy from multiple nights of restless sleep and the warmth of the fire only lulled her to close her eyes.

That's where Draco found her. He quietly approached her, glancing around the room, before he slowly slipped his arms under her and gently picked her up in his arms. God forbid their father return home and find her.

As he walked in the direction of their rooms, a small smile tugged at his lips. For weeks, she had looked worse for wear. She'd been exhausted and always wore a troubled look. But now, as he gazed down at her, he was convinced he'd made the right call. She looked peaceful and the fact that she hadn't stirred gave him hope that she'd be able to sleep a little better now.

He gently set her down on her bed and pulled her fluffy blanket over her, before drawing the quilt across her. He pushed the hair back from her face and fished out the few strands that had fallen into her mouth. He placed a kiss on her forehead.

Crossing the room, his eyes fell on the letter she'd received from 'Blaise Zabini' the day before, and quietly hid it under her notebook from sight should anyone enter her room and find it. Namely, their father.

Draco would never admit to finding nor reading the letter from the older Weasley boy that held his sisters heart. He would never, not even over his dead body, admit to writing to that same boy, Fred Weasley. And until the day he died, he would never admit that he was the one to set up their little run in for ensuring his sisters happiness meant most to him.


	50. I Need You

"Cassie," Draco whispered, gently shaking his sister. "Cassie, wake up."

"Draco." She moaned, turning away from him. "Five more minutes."

"Cassie," He groaned, teasingly. "There's something I need to show you."

"Later." She mumbled, pulling the sheet up to cover her face.

"You'll miss the surprise." He smiled, fondly. "I promise, you'll love it."

"I better." She said, prying her eyes open to look at him.

"When have I ever lied to you?" He grinned.

"How much time do you have?" She said, teasingly, as she rolled out of bed and followed Draco, as he too, was still in his nightwear.

"Very funny." He rolled his eyes, quietly leading her outside of the Manor.

Silently, she followed Draco into the gardens of the Manor, nearly walking into his back as he abruptly stopped.

"Draco?" She asked, looking up at him as he turned to her with a smile.

"Shh." He said, before pointing. "Look."

She followed his gaze and gasped at the sight of their peacock that was sitting with tiny little peacocks huddled by her.

"Penny had chicks!" She gushed quietly, in awe at the sight.

"Mother noticed last night." Draco explained, before smiling at her reaction. "I thought you'd like to see before we leave for Hogwarts. They'll be quite some size come Christmas."

"Thank you, Draco." She smiled, but her eyes never faltered from the beautiful bird that fawned over her babies.

Incredible moments like these reminded Cassie that there was good in the world. There was innocence.

"Breakfast?" Draco said, grasping her attention a little while after he left her to admire the sight.

"I'm starving." She admitted, taking his hand and allowing him to pull her up from her crouched position.

"You're father has something to take care of, so it will just be the three of us." Narcissa smiled, as her children finished their breakfast. "Hurry along now, or we'll be late for the train."

Cassie returned to her room with an unexpected giddiness. For the first time years, she had dreaded the thought of returning to Hogwarts upon breaking up with Fred, but now, things had changed and she couldn't wait to get back.

"Lopsy will miss Cassie." Lopsy said, sadly as she helped Cassie pack her trunk.

"I'll miss you too, Lopsy." Cassie said, softly.

"Be safe," The little elf muttered, as Cassie pulled her in for a hug. "Lopsy has a bad feeling."

"I'll be okay, Lopsy." Cassie smiled, but even she knew things had been too quiet around the Manor lately.

True to her word, it was indeed only Narcissa that was present at the platform to see her children off. Not that any of the three were complaining.

"Write to me." Narcissa whispered against Cassie's head as they hugged.

"I will." She promised, pulling away so her mother could press a soft kiss to Draco's head.

"Stay out of trouble." She said, like every year.

"We will." They chorused, like it was a tradition.

"I've got a bad feeling about this year," Draco said, cautiously as they walked the corridor of the train. "Be careful, Cassie."

"You don't need to worry about me, Draco." She smiled, reassuringly, like she had done every time someone had suspected something or had fretted over her.

"But I do." He said, seriously as he turned to her outside of his compartment which consisted of his 'friends'. "I'm serious, Cassie. Bad things are coming our way."

"We'll face it like we do every time." She said, softly.

"Together." He finished, with a slight smile, before he slipped into the small area.

Shaking off her worries, she continued down the train in search of her friends.

"Boo!" She jumped the moment the person pulled her aside.

Her heart pounded in her ears, as she worked up a glare as she raised her eyes to meet those of the perpetrators.

"Fred." She groaned, crossing her arms. "You scared me."

"Sorry." He said, but the grin on his face contradicted his words. "I was beginning to think you had run out on us again."

"I wouldn't. Not without a goodbye." She said, truthfully, as she cast her eyes aside.

"Friend or not," He said, tilting her chin up to meet his eyes. "I don't want to ever hear a goodbye from you. You're stuck with us for the foreseeable future. You didn't think you could escape my good looks and hilarious jokes, did you?"

"Silly me." She teased, with a smile.

"Come on," He grinned, taking her hand as he lead her further down the train. "The fantastic five are waiting."

 **A/N: My bestie, DracoLuciusMalfoy1980 writes a lot of really good and very underrated Dramoine and Draco centred stories if you're interested :)**


End file.
